Lost Child of Tindomiel
by Daniyel
Summary: A young peredhil lost and found. No memories of her own other than her name. Entangled in the fellowship by love and friendship. She finds her destiny, family and love. Changed rating as new chapters will be filled with more love. Note: This is a mix of the books and the movies with my own twist!
1. Chapter 1

Lost Child of Tindomiel: Chapter One

I sat beside Gandalf, the fireworks filled the sky above us with bright colors from his fireworks. The laughter of delighted children filled the Shire. I could hear Bilbo a few feet away holding a group of young hobbits in rapture with stories of his adventures.

"And the POOF! They all turned to stone!" Bilbo said.

The gasps and giggles of startled hobbits made me laugh with them. My smile faded as I strained my mind to remember my past. To remember if I had laughed like that as a child. I couldn't remember my old life. Nothing from before Gandalf had found me years ago on the outskirts of the Weather Hills.

I remembered Gandalf looking at me with questioning eyes his voice filled with confusion, "An elf? So far from home? No... A peredhil! What is your name, my child?"

I had told him my name, Daniyel, and that was all I remembered and it was all I could say, I was weak and fainted.

In his quest to help me find my home he brought me to Rivendell, the closest elven realm, the house of Lord Elrond.

Gandalf asked if he saw anything in my future, one of Elrond's elven abilities, but all he said was, "Without her knowing her past, I cannot see her future. With her past hidden from her, so is her future from me."

Elrond saught the help of Lady Galadriel, grandmother to his daughter, Arwen.

Lady Galadriel's ability was to read minds. Elrond and Gandalf thought that perhaps she might be able to see something that was being kept even from myself. To her surprise she couldn't read my mind at all. Together they surmised that perhaps my elven ability- for even peredhil had abilities- was to be hidden from other's powers or sight.

Unfortuantly niether of them knew who I was. They both offered me places within their houses, as I was kin to them in someway, whether we knew the precise lineage I came from or not. And I did make homes with both their houses, but I prefered to travel.

Gandalf welcomed me on his journeys. I made many friends all across Middle Earth, Bilbo and Frodo among them.

The Shire was one of my favorite places, it was always filled with happiness and laughter, peace and tranquility, almost like it was hidden away from the rest of Middle Earth.

I shook my head of all the ill thoughts and returned my attention back to the party, Bilbo's birthday party.

Bilbo sat down beside me, "I'm so happy that you could be here, my dear." He said through a puff of smoke from his pipe.

"I wouldn't miss an opportunity to visit the Shire and I certainly wouldn't miss your birthday!" I replied.

He turned and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "You truly like the Shire and Hobbiton that much?"

"Why do you ask? Is it so hard to believe?"

With a gently shrug of his shoulders he turned his attention back to the party, "No, I guess not. I guess I have just been here longer than you and find that it grows almost too quiet."

A grin spread across my face, "Yearning for more adventure?"

"Perhaps... Or maybe just a change in scenery." He waved his hand dismissing the topic, "Nevermind me." He said as he stood and walked away toward a hobbit waving at him.

Gandolf walked toward me and sat down. "Oh, my dear, you should go and dance! Very enjoyable!"

As I was about to reply a giant flame burst forth from a tent, forming the shape of a dragon. Everywhere around me hobbits ran for cover, thinking the firework dragon were real. Gandolf walked straight to the tent and took the culprits, Mary and Pippin by the ears, wiping the grins of delight from their faces. The hobbits all cheered once the firework dragon burst in the sky and spread with sparkles of colors.

Gandolf punished them by making them do all of the dishes and for an event like that, there were plenty of dishes that needed to be cleaned. I giggled at their soot covered faces, their hair all astray from the explosion of the firework.

The party grew slightly quiet until one single hobbit followed by many started cheering and hollaring for Bilbo to give a speech. He did not disappoint, he walked up on to the raised dias and started giving his thanks for everyones attendance and how he was glad to have known them all. After a while his words changed and his voice fell, no longer holding the same cheer from before.

I turned to Gandolf and noticed that even his expression had changed. He was no longer smiling at his small friend. While I pondered what Bilbo was trying to say, a sudden sensation filled me and before my very eyes he disappeared.

My mouth hung open in shock, not wanting to believe my eyes. The sensation filled me and blazed through my body, it wasn't fear, or terror, but it wasn't pleasant either, it was more like an overwhelming sense of foreboding. Something wasn't right.

Gandolf was on his feet faster than I could say anything, "Stay here with Frodo!" He ordered as he walked away.

Frodo glanced my way and I shrugged. Everyone went about their business as they talked about Bilbo's trick. The music started again and some danced, others returned to eating and driking. The later it got, more parents took their tired wee ones home.

It seemed like forever until Frodo finally approached me. "Should we go and see where they have gone?"

I nodded and followed him back to their hobbit hole. Excitedly Frodo ran ahead. I was distracted by a young woman holding her little girl. I stopped and commented on how adorable she was as the little girl smiled shyly at me. I mingle and make small talk, forgetting about following Frodo.

I was startled when Gandolf placed his hand on my shoulders. "It's time to go, my dear." He said.

I started to follow him as he quickened his pace. "Can we not stay a bit longer?"

Gandolf turned around, "Please, child, do as I ask. I want you to head to Rivendell with all haste."

I never cared much when Gandolf called me child, even though I clearly wasn't, but in the same sense to him I was still a child. "Rivendell? Why?"

He flashed me a stern look and I nodded. Something was wrong, but he wasn't telling me anything. He gave me an order and as always I would listen. He handed me the reins of my horse. "With all haste, do you understand?"

"Yes." I said as he wrapped his arms around me in an embrace.

"I will see you soon." He said before turning and walking away.

I climbed atop my horse and nudged it into a trot. With an inward sigh I traveled on to Bree. It was a good location to rest while on my way to Rivendell. I rode straight through the night and continued until I reached Bree. Once there I paid for a room and rest a whole night and day then one more night before heading back out.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Child of Tindomiel: Chapter Two

I traveled at my own pace, sticking to the main roads. I knew there was always the possibility of running into trouble. Although I had my own weapons, bow and blades, I still would have rather not run into any trouble.

Days passed, I traveled by day and made camp by night. I wondered where Gandalf had gone and what was so important for him to leave so abruptly, and why he wanted me in Rivendell. I would be there soon enough, but it started to grow darker, the sun was sinking behind the mountain ranges. I stopped for the night, unsaddled my horse and let her graze freely.

I made a small fire and sat down beside it, leaning my back against the boulder I made my camp by. I nibbled at an apple and listened to the wilderness around me. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I began to drift off.

My elven ears heard something, I jolted up and pulled out my blade. My elven eyes searching the darkness for the noise.

"You know, a stranger might be more willing to approach a young traveling peredhil lady when she isn't pointing a blade at them!" He remarked as he stepped out of the shadows.

I sighed relief, it was only Strider. His real name was actually Aragron, son of Arathorn and heir to the throne of Gondor, but long ago he forsake that name and title and chose exile. Instead of king he chose the life of a Ranger, and while I never understood what that meant or even what they really did, I had heard many stories of Rangers, none really putting them in the good light.

I had met Aragorn years ago. We were instant friends. He had even on many occasions accompianied me traveling from Rivendell to Lothlorien. Something inside drew me to him, he was a friend, but often times it felt more like kinship than friendship that bound us. It was the same feeling I got when I was in Rivendell or Lothlorien. It felt like... home.

I sheathed my blade and laid it back on the ground beside my bow. "What brings you here, Strider?" I asked using his Ranger name.

He prefered that others didn't know his real name. His name carried a target, there were many that would prefer him to be dead so that they could claim the throne for themselves.

"Business, of course."

I rolled my eyes, he was always slightly cryptic and mysterious, it was part of what made Strider... well, Strider. "Would you like to share my fire, friend?"

"Thank you." He said taking a seat after tying his horse up. "What brings you out here?"

"A party actually, but now I'm headed back for Rivendell." I replied as I finished my apple. My horse, name Leigh, strolled over and took the core from me and finished it off entirely.

Aragorn chuckled, "Is she always like that?"

I nodded and patted Leigh's nose. "She seems to think that I must share everything with her."

"Did you travel with Gandalf?"

"Actually, yes I did."

"Then where is he?"

"Well, I traveled out here with him and then he left. I don't know why or even where he went."

Aragorn pulled out his pipe and started smoking it.

"Gandalf told me to head to Rivendell," I continued. "He didn't tell me why, just told me to and then said he would see me soon. I assume that he will meet me there, but I really don't know."

"Well I would accompiany you to Rivendell, but I have business elsewhere. I apologize for that."

"You needn't apologize, it isn't your responsibility to escort me everywhere, you know. I can take care of myself."

He smiled at me, "I know you can. Besides the road ahead is quiet... for now. You should be able to reach Rivendell with no trouble along the way."

I nodded at him and wrapped my cloak around me. Though it wasn't really cold, I just felt a coldness that even the warmest blanket wouldn't be able to breach. I shudder ran down my spine.

Aragorn saw me shiver and raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I just have a feeling... something strange." I shook my head with a smile. "Nothing, it's nothing. Nevermind me." I inhaled deeply and stared at the flames.

"Would you feel better if I stand watch over you this night?" His voice was calm and kind.

"No, that's hardly necessary. You yourself even said that the road was quiet."

"Even so, if it would make you more comfortable, I would be more than glad to do it for you."

"Aragorn, I'm fine. Get some rest." I saw him twinge slightly at the use of his real name in the open. "Really, just get some sleep."

He nodded. "I will. For now you just get some rest."

I laid down on my bed roll and wrapped my cloak around me. The comfort of Aragorn's presence relaxed me and I fell asleep quickly.

In the morning I awoke by Leigh nudging me. The sun was bright and warm. I sat up and looked around. "Aragorn?" His horse was gone. "Strider?" I stood up and looked through the trees around me.

Aragorn was gone. He must have left at dawn. I was slightly surprised that I hadn't heard him leave.

I readied my horse and left. Leigh knew our destination and the closer we got the faster she went in excitment. By mid-day I figured that if I rode through the night I would be in Rivendell by morning. My other option was to camp and then be there in the evening the next day.

I mulled of the two options and noticed that Aragorn was right. The road was quiet... too quiet. I began to feel a sense of foreboding as I traveled along the eerily silence filled road. I decided to travel through the night. For some reason I didn't want to be on the road any longer than I had to.

Leigh began to trot, probably feeling my sense of unease. The closer we got the faster she galloped, until we reached the river that bordered Rivendell. A sense of ease filled me as she walked through the water and into Elrond's realm. I was safe, safe from what, I didn't know, but I was safe.

It was night and Rivendell was bright, aglow with magic. I was home.

A male elf approached me, "Lady Daniyel. We were not expecting you back so soon." He said in the elf tongue.

I slid from my saddle. "I had not anticipated returning so soon, but it seemed that Gandalf had other plans for me." I replied.

I turned as Arwen decended the stairs and handed my reins to the male elf.

"Lady Arwen," I said with a slight bow of my head.

"Lady Daniyel!" She opened her arms and embraced me.

Together we walked up the stairs. "I saw Aragorn, last night." I said in a soft voice.

"Is he well?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Daniyel." I turned at the voice and smiled. Lord Elrond returned my smile. "It is good to see you, my dear."

Exhaustion took all the words from me and all I could do was smile at him.

"You look weary. Go and rest, we'll talk once you have rested." His hand landed gently on my back and urged me to continue up the stairs to where my room was kept for me. I smiled at Arwen and Elrond and went to my room.

I closed my door behind me and eyed my bed gratefully. I removed my weapons and cloak then plopped down on the bed. Within moments I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Child of Tindomiel: Chapter Three

Rivendell was peaceful, like the Shire only... different. There weren't words to describe it's beauty. Rivers and waterfalls flowed all around it. It was almost as if Rivendell itself floated upon those very waterfalls even though it didn't.

It was well passed morning by the time I woke up. I quickly cleaned up and dressed in an elven dress before seeking out Elrond. I had an overwhelming sense that there was something much bigger happening and Gandalf was keeping it from me. What made it worse was that if Gandalf knew then so did Elrond and Galadriel.

The halls of Rivendell were slightly quiet, which was normal for the elven realms. I found Elrond leaning over some texts in the library hall.

"My Lord Elrond." I said as I approached him.

He closed the text and turned around to look at me. "Daniyel, my dear. I trust you slept well?"

I nodded.

"Is there something bothering you?" He tilted his head and eyed me.

"I think there is something that you are keeping from me. In fact, I think that there is something that many are keeping from me."

He sighed and turned away, motioning for me to follow him. "No one has keep anything from you, my dear. We were just hoping to save you from the darkness enveloping Middle Earth for a bit longer."

"What darkness?" I asked following him down a set of stairs.

"I know that your memories evade you, but I also know that you have been reading history texts. Have you read about the One Ring?" He asked as we entered the chamber that held the broken sword.

"You mean Sauron's Ring, the one Isildur cut from his hand?" I asked.

"Yes. The Ring was never destroyed, as you well should know."

"Yes, I know that."

"Unfortunatly the ring has resurfaced. It appears that the Ring has been in the Shire this whole time. A council has been called to determine the fate of Middle Earth." His voice was low.

"The fate of Middle Earth? What exactly does that mean?" I asked.

"A decision must be made. The Ring must be destroyed."

"But the Ring can only be destroyed in the fires of which it was created."

"Yes, and that means that the Ring must be taken to Mount Doom."

"Who will be the one to take it?" I asked, wondering in my head where the Ring had been hiding in the Shire.

"That is what needs to be decided. Elves, dwarves, and men are gathering to decide this very thing, because this decision belongs to all of Middle Earth. You will be there too." He turned toward me.

"Why me?"

"For reason's I nor Lady Galadriel understand you are somehow bound into all of this."

I lowered my head in confusion, "But I thought that you two couldn't see my future or anything."

"We can't."

"I don't understand."

"Truthfully, niether do we." He sighed. "I cannot tell you more than I already have. Though I expect that when Gandalf arrives he will have more to tell you."

Confusion filled me as I tried to understand. "Who had the Ring?" I asked, feeling like I already knew the answer.

"Bilbo had it, then he gave it to Frodo. Even now as we speak, Frodo travels here with it."

"Bilbo?" Something clicked, and I knew that the Ring was how he had managed to disappear during his party. That sense of dread that I felt, could it have been the Ring?

"I think Gandalf's love of the halfling clouded him to the Ring's presence."

"And me?" I asked, suddenly feeling as though I should have known too.

"Perhaps your lack of memory hinders your elven abilities. Either way, don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known." He walked to the balcony and looked out. "Glorfindel has left in search of Frodo."

"You could have sent me." I replied thinking of how much easier it would have been to send someone the hobbits know.

"There are nazgul after the Ring. I wouldn't even send my own daughter."

Without another word Elrond walked away.

I spent the next couple of days waiting for Glorfindel to arrive with Frodo, and when he did, Frodo was wounded. He had been stabbed with a poisoned blade, luckily Elrond was able to save him, even though the wound would never fully heal.

With Frodo and Glorfindel's appearance, Gandalf showed up also. A few days later Aragorn arrived with the other hobbits, Sam, Merry, and Pippin in tow.

Gandalf and Elrond had many meetings leading up to the council meeting. All regarding the Ring I assumed.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Child of Tindomiel: Chapter Four

I had spent some time with the hobbits and they had asked me if I would escort them back to the Shire, I made them a promise that I would. Gandalf was slightly surprised that I had made that promise with everything else going on.

While I contained none of my own memories about the Ring or Sauron, I spent my time reading all the texts I could find in Rivendell. I sat on an isolated bench over looking the river, reading a book about elven history. The text I was reading was on the Ring and Sauron. It talked about how he had tricked the elves and disguised himself as one named Annatar, not a very proud moment for the elves. Sauron as Annatar had aided the elven smiths of Eregion and thier leader Celebrimbor in the making of the Rings of Power. He then took that knowledge gained and made the one Ring. When the elves heard him chanting and making the Ring they understood what Sauron was doing and they removed their rings of Power.

A thought acured to me, Glorfindel was a First Born and that meant that he was probably there. In my head I started making a list of questions for him in hopes that he would be willing to recount a dark past for me.

It was a week before the council meeting and felt the need to uncover everything I possibly could. Word of represenatives coming from Gondor, dwarven realms and elven realms were reaching Rivendell.

Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil and prince of Mirkwood was the one chosen to represent the woodland realm. I had met Legolas by will of Ldy Galadriel as she had sent me there to see if Thranduil knew me. Legolas had welcomed me at the borders of his forest to safetly escort me to his father. I had stayed with them for over a week, until Gandalf, in passing had taken me with him.

I was instantly smitten with Legolas, he was handsome in a breath-taking sort of way. One look upon his elven face and I had fallen in love with him. Luckily for me, the feelings were mutual. That first week together we grew closer. When I was with him I felt like I was beginning to retrieve a part of my forgotten past.

Legolas had arrived the day I sat reading the text on the bench by the river. I was so lost in the words that I never even heard him approach me.

"I had hoped you would be here in Rivendell." Legolas' voice was calm and velvety smooth. It made my heart sing.

I closed my book and looked at him with a smile. "Legolas," My own voice was barely a whisper. I stood up and placed my hands into his offered hands.

He brought my hands to his lips and he briefly, but tenderly kissed them. "Daniyel, how I have waited anxiously to see you again." His lips were slightly curved into a soft smile.

"I am happy to see you too."

He released my hands and wrapped his around my waits, pulling me closer. "How long has it been since I held you in my arms?"

My hands laid on his chest, the tunic that he was wearing was velvet and soft beneath my hands. "Too long." I said with a happy sigh as he kissed my forehead.

His eyes wondered to the book on the bench. He let me go and picked it up. Opening it he sat down. "I assume that you know what the council is about?" He asked briefly looking up at me from the book.

"Yes. Since I don't have my own memories of these events I decided to study the texts I could find." I replied sitting down on beside him.

"Still no memories?" He asked with worry in his voice.

I shook my head. "Not from my past, but I do have the memories that matter." I said with a smile.

His eyes sparkled from the reflection of the light on the river water. My breath caught in my chest. "While I am flattered by your words, there are other memories that are important."

I placed my hand on his cheek, "What could be more important than us?"

"Your childhood, for one. Memories of your parents, your family." He replied with his hand covering mine on his cheek.

I shrugged my shoulders and let my hand fall into my lap. Most of the time I felt that there were reasons my memories were gone. A fear that something bad had happened, it was possible that my very own fear had blocked my memories.

Legolas put his hand on the back of my head and gently pulled my head toward him. He kissed my temple and then rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and held me. My heart fluttered in his embrace. All at once I felt calmed, reassured, loved and safe.

We sat there together for awhile, until our ears heard someone approaching. Legolas released me and handed me my book as I stood up. I watched as Aragron came up the three steps.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said in a slightly hoarse voice.

Momentarily I forgot that Aragorn and Legolas didn't know eachother. "Aragron, this is Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil king in Mirkwood Forest."

Aragron raised an eye brow, "An elf of the woodland realm."

"A prince of the woodland realm," Legolas replied with pride as he stood up.

I turned to Legolas and eyed him, "Legolas, this is Aragron, son of Arathorn and heir to the throne of Gondor." If I didn't know Aragron as well as I did I wouldn't have caught the brief glare he flashed me before almost forcing a smile at Legolas.

"Heir to Gondor?" Legolas asked.

Aragron hesitantly nodded. "Even though it isn't a title I prefer, it is true."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pippin waving at me. I looked at Legolas and then Aragron. "It seems I am needed elsewhere."

Aragron returned his attention to me, "Yes, that is why I was looking for you. Gandalf needed you for something."

I nodded and looked at Legolas, "Will you find me later?" I asked.

"Always." He said with a smile.

I returned his smile before walking away. Later I would realize that this was the start of a friendship.

I found Gandalf and was surprised that Elrond was there too. "My dear, Daniyel. I'm glad you could join us." Elrond said tunring toward me.

"My Lord Elrond." I replied with a slight bow of my head.

"It seems that Lord Elrond wishes for you to attend the council meeting." Gandalf added. He didn't seem very happy with what he had told me.

"Actually it's not me. Lady Galadriel has made this request. She won't specify why, but she was very adamant." Elrond said folding his hands together.

I shrugged my shoulders in confusion, "I don't understand. What could I bring to the counsel? Why would it be important for me to be there?" I asked.

"We don't know. I don't think that these worries should be placed on your shoulders, but we can hardly go against a direct request of Lady Galadriel." Gandalf added with a puff of his pipe.

"I believe that she intends for you to represent Lorien, though I'm not entirely certain. Either way in one week when that counsel convines you will be there sitting beside me." Elrond added with a hint of a smile.

I felt awed to have such a place of honor beside Elrond. I already knew that Arwen wasn't going to be attending the counsel, so for me to have a place there... Well, if felt good. Regardless of my lost past, at least I was building myself a future among the elves.

Of course the time of the elves was fading and they were all slowly sailing away to the undying islands. I had imagined that I would be joining them, since I figured that Legolas would be leaving too. My future was with him, I would follow him where ever he went; just as I knew that he would follow me.

Elrond left Gandalf and I to attend to something else that required his attention. I sat down across from Gandalf. "I can tell that you don't want me to be there." I said flatly.

"It isn't that I don't want you there, my child. I just don't think that you should be burdened with it." He replied with a kind smile.

"Whether you want it to burden me or not is irrelevant. This involves all people of Middle Earth, which means I am involved whether you want me to be or not. Sauron's darkness will cover all of Middle Earth in the end I and everyone else will be a part of this. We already are." I said matter-of-factly.

Gandalf cracked a smile, "You are right, my dear." The smile faded and his eyes softened. "These last few years have been wonderful. Having you with me, keeping me company on my travels. You have been a breath of fresh air."

I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening talking with Gandalf. We laughed about funny memories. We reveled in memories that we had created together. The two of us had for a while forgotten about the darkness beginning to surround Middle Earth. For those brief moments we were happy.

While I had spent my time that day with a close friend, who I saw more as a father than anything. Legolas had spent that day making a new friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Lost Child of Tindomiel: Chapter Five

The week before the counsel all of Rivendell was tense. Rivendell seemed to hold it's breath with anticipation. I spent most of my time with Legolas and when I wasn't with him I was practicing with my blades or bow. A sense of foreboding filled me as the days passed.

The eve before the counsel I felt anxious. I was wondering Rivendell staring blankly at the river and waterfalls.

That is where Legolas found me, "Something troubles you." He said with his hands clasped behind his back.

I turned and smiled at him, "You know me so well."

He shook his head with a smile. "While that may be true, that isn't the reason here. You wear your worries on your face."

"Then you should know what worries me." I replied.

"Probably the same thing that worries all of us." He said as he came closer and tenderly put his hand on my lower back.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?" I asked turning into his embrace and resting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, stroaking my hair lovingly.

"I do not posses that power. There is only one decision that the counsel can make though, the Ring must be destroyed. That is the only proper decision."

I lifted my head and looked up at him, "And who will be the one to take it there?"

"I believe that is the real question." He replied.

That night Legolas and I stopped talking and we just held eachother. Neither of us tired, we stayed up, and as the sun rose marking the dawn of the counsel we returned to our rooms and changed for the counsel.

I brushed my hair and left it loose. My gown was topaz and flowed like the river.

When I arrived at the council, Elrond took my hand and sat me to his right in a high backed chair. Legolas inclined his head at me and gave me a brief smile. Glorfindel was to Elrond's left. Once all members were seated Gandalf stood up and with Bilbo they recounted the tale of the Ring and how it came to be here.

The council continued as I heard tales of the others and why they were there. To my surprise, where I had thought everyone hear was asked to come, they had all come on their own accord, with different messages.

I heard Boromir of Gondor tell us about a dream that he and his brother Faramir had. He pleaded that the Ring should be used to aid Gondor in her struggle against Mordor. I saw the desire in his eyes as he looked upon the Ring. He wanted the Ring.

Gandalf stood up and spoke the words. A ringing, loud and painful filled my ears. The other elves flinched in pain with me. Elrond was not happy with Gandalf.

"The one Ring answers to Sauron alone. No one can wield it!" Aragron spoke out toward Boromir.

"And what would a Ranger know of this?" Boromir asked with a sneer.

Legolas jumped to his feet, "This is no mere Ranger! This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance!" I smiled at him as he defended his new friend.

"This is Isildur's heir?" He looked at Aragron with spite.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Replied Legolas.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn told Legolas to sit down in elvish.

"Gondor has no king; Gondor needs no king." Boromir said as he sat back down.

I watched as Elrond explained that the Ring had to be destroyed. Gloin stood then and spoke. Apparently an evil messenger had come to the Lonely Mountain promising the return of one or more of the Seven dwarven rings. They had also asked if any news of Balin, a relative who had left in 2989 to Moria.

I was surprised when Legolas spoke next about Gollum. His father had recieved him from Aragron who had gone to great lengths to capture the creature. Unfortunatly, Gollum had escaped and that was his real reason for being in Rivendell.

Again debate erupted over the fate of the Ring. I grew tired of all the debate and started blocking out most of the words. Instead I drew my attention to Frodo, he sat hunched over in his chair and looked almost physically ill with all the arguing going on. I glanced briefly at the Ring and something dawned on me: This arguing was feeding the Ring.

"This is not helping!" I said with a fustrated sigh.

Elrond turned and looked at me with sympathy.

Eventually everyone calmed down and everyone agreed that the Ring had to be destroyed. The only thing that remained was to find a ring bearer. A few people were named and then disregarded.

The sun rose high into the sky as the day dragged on. I worried that we would be there all day arguing, yet again, only over who would be the one to take the Ring to be destroyed. I'm not certain how long I sat there, but to my surprise and everyone else's as well as his own, Frodo stood up and volunteered.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor..." He said looking around at the members of the council.

At that moment Sam burst forth from behind a pillar, "Here! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." He hollared.

"Nor is it possible to seperate you, even when one is summoned to a secret council and the other is not." Elrond remarked with a smirk.

Frodo smiled briefly before speaking again, "Though I do not know the way."

Gandalf sighed and stood up. He placed his hand on Frodo's shoulder, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

I watched as Aragron stood up and with a hint of sadness he kneeled before Frodo. "If, by my life ot death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

I stood, not of my own volition, and I spoke. "I have made you a promise. I would escort you home, even if there are multiple stops along the way, I will escort you, my friend." I said.

I was surprised with my words and as I looked at Elrond, I was even more startled by his lack of surprise.

Without a second to hesitate Legolas stepped forward, "You'll have my bow."

Gimli glared at Legolas. With a long standing hatred toward the elves, the dwarves were not very trusting. "And my axe." He added as he approached our group.

Two voices hollared from the side of the council. Merry and Pippin skipped toward us.

"Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry said.

"Anyway... you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing..." Pippin added.

"Well," Merry said with a smirk. "That rules you out, Pip."

Pippin nodded and smiled then once it dawned on him that he had just been insulted he frowned. I smiled and inwardly giggled.

We all looked at Elrond. He eyed us thoughtfully, "Ten companions... so bi it." He said. "You shall be the 'Fellowship of the ring'!"

"Great! Where are we going?" PIppin asked clueless.

I shook my head at his question. With that the council was convined. We all left and went about our own business for the rest of the day. Slowly word got around that we would be leaving first thing in two days.

Elrond had called on me, when I found him he was in an empty room. It was a wide room, one I had used before for practice with my blades or bow. He had a table along one of the walls, a velvet cloth was laid down on the table. As I approached Elrond before the table I noticed an array of weapons.

"You wanted to talked to me?" I asked eyeing the beautifully crafted items on the table.

He smiled at me. "Yes. Lady Galadriel and I had these made for you. Haldir had mentioned that you were using old blades and bow and that you would be much better with your own."

I hesitantly reached out and gently brushed my hand along one of the curved blades, scimitars, part of a set of two, their matching sheaths. I stared at a set of two daggers both with blades speacially designed for the way I held them, they two had thier own sheaths. There was also a bow, not overly elaborate, but it was mine.

"I-" Words evaded me, I was in awe. This gift was invaluable and with it came an unspoken acceptance, friendship and love.

"You need not say anything, my child. These are fitting for one of elven blood... for you, Daniyel." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "I should have had these made for you a long time ago."

A tear fell over my cheek, "You treat me like one of your family." I said in a whisper.

He put his finger under my chin and tilted my head up. "That is because in my heart you are part of my family." He brushed my tear away. With a sigh he turned back to the table. "I cannot stop you from going on the quest with the fellowship, but I hope that you will accept this offering, something to help protect you and tools for you to help protect others."

"Thank you." I said moving toward him. I wrapped my arms around him.

He returned my embrace. "You are very welcome, my dear."

The embrace was brief, but held so much more meaning to me. Elrond left me after that.

I was in awe and stared at my new weapons for a time before picking up one of the blades. It was perfectly balanced, perfectly curved. I spun the blade, feeling the balance of blade to hilt. They manuvered gracefully in my hands, like they were an extention of my body.

I put myself in am imaginary battle and started swinging my blade toward my invisible foe. Swing after swing I faught my imaginary foe, until the sound of blade upon blade startled me back to reality and the vibrating of my own blade froze me in place.

I turned around and was greeted with a friendly smile from Aragorn. "You have learned well, but in truth your opponent didn't stand a chance to begin with." He said mockingly.

"Well, would you like to stand in for him? I'm certain that you are better equiped to give me a challenge." I replied.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked, "I will not go easy on you."

"I wouldn't expect you to." I returned his smirk and grabbed my blades twin from the table. I took a stance and awaited him.

He made a fast jab and I blocked his sword and spun around him.

We each swung and backed. Occasionally parrying and attempting to hit in an opening. He swung his blade and I bent backward as his sword swished over my head. He brought his sword back around toward my back lowering the blade. I stood and leapt over backwards over his swinging blade my hands gripping my blades tight as they hit the stone floor, my skirts fanned out gracefully as I manuvered my legs back to the ground. I regained my stance facing him. His eyes widened in surprise and turned into a smile of awe.

After I grew tired of his blocking and parrying I lunged at him with both my blades. He parried and knocked one of my blades loose and it hurled through the air behind him. He smiled and took advantage of my lack in defense and swung his blade. I bent backward and pushed myself under his blade and foreward. I extended my foot, stopping my slide. My hand held outward, caught the blade perfectly. Before he could regain his compsure and turn around I had gotten to my feet and pinned him with my blades at his back.

He raised his hands in defeat, "You win."

I lowered my blades as he turned around and sheathed his sword. "I won't lie to you. When you volunteered to join us, I was worried. We will have our hands full protecting the hobbits, but the idea of having to protect a female? It made me worry." He shook his head slightly. "After this display of your abilities I am no longer worried."

I turned toward the table to return my blades. "You have never really worried about me before." I replied.

"This is different. We are headed straight into Mordor. With war breaking out over Middle Earth, we will be in battles, perhaps even a full out war in the end. I had to know that I wouldn't need to keep my eye on you."

"You could have asked. I would have assured you of my skills."

"This was better. I got to see them for myself."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed movement from the balcony above us. As I looked, I saw Boromir watching us with interest.

"We have an audience." I whispered to Aragorn.

Without looking he nodded. "Boromir?"

I nodded.

"Be careful with that one. I don't trust him."

I didn't really understand why Aragron would even think to trust him. My understanding was that Boromir's father was the steward of Gondor and without a king or heir to lay claim to the throne, his father got to act as lord of Gondor, and in turn so would Boromir. There was no reason to trust Boromir.

"I wouldn't expect you too." I said as I sheathed my blades and daggers. "After his words at the council I don't think any of us should. He should be watched at all times."

Aragorn nodded in agreement as he watched me with my weapons. "These are very nice." He remarked. "Newly made?"

"Yes. A gift from Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond."

"Well deserved I'm sure." He added with a smile. "Would you like me to help you with your things?"

I shook my head, "No, with this being our last night, you should go and find Arwen. I'm sure she is probably somewhere waiting for you."

He nodded with a smile and stepped toward me. He quickly kissed my cheek, then put his fist against his chest and bowed slightly. "It was a pleasure, my lady." He said and then turned away.

I finished sheathing my blades and daggers with a smile. Slinging my bow over my shoulder, I gathered the other weapons in my arms and headed to my room. I walked up stairs and then reached a high balcony over looking the waterfalls, I inhaled the sweet scent of the trees and water that flowed in through the large openess.

Boromir stood leaning on the banister. His voice stopped me in my tracks, "You are very talented, Lady Daniyel." He turned around and looked at me. "I was unaware that female peredhil were battle trained."

"You are not very educated on elves or even those that are half blood. Perhaps you should seek knowledge before making assumptions." I knew I sounded rude, but I really didn't care. Something in the way he looked at me made me uneasy.

He smirked, "I meant no offense, my lady. I merely meant to offer you a compliment. You make wielding a blade more of an art form or dance. It's very graceful and beatiful. You are very graceful and beatiful."

The better part of me stepped up, "Thank you, my lord." I replied polietly.

I saw in his eyes a flicker of lust that faded to something darker. A shiver ran up my spine. He stepped forward, I backed up until my back was against the stone behind me. I held my head high and tried to show no fear, but it was a lie, fear radiated in my body, rendering me incable of defending myself, should the need arise. My breath caught in my throat.

His hand moved up and gently brushed my cheek leaving behind an icy chill. "You are beatiful. I had no idea I would ever find myself attracted to a peredhil, but you are exceptional... To have such a beatiful creature among us on this journey will be... most enjoyable. A true pleasure indeed." His hand continued down my cheek and over my neck.

"I really much be going now, my lord." I said, my voice barely a whisper. My fear evident in the way my voice wavered. I turned to move away from him and continue up the stairs.

His hand slammed against the wall infront of me, blocking my path and pinning me against the wall.

"You needn't be in such a hurry. Perhaps I could escort you to your room, my lady?"

I looked into his eyes and saw a darkness there, I knew that it wasn't really him there. The chills filled my body and made me tremble. "That-" I began to stammer out.

"That needn't be necessary, Lord Boromir." To my relief Legolas decended the stairs and held out a hand to me.

I thankfully took his hand.

"Lord Elrond sent me to help you with your things, my lady. I apologize for taking too long." Legolas added with a smile.

Boromir stepped away a hint of shame in his eyes, that had somehow changed. "Of course." He bowed his head. "Good night, my lady."

Legolas took the blade from my arms and tucked them under one of his arms while he wrapped his other arm around me protectively. We walked up the stairs and turned around the corner. Once Legolas was certain that Boromir wasn't following us and couldn't see us any more, he stopped and set my blades down before turning to me.

He cupped my cheek and looked in my eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

I nodded. "I'm fine, really." I said covering his hand. I was surprised that I had stopped shivering.

Legolas pulled me into an embrace and held my head tenderly against his chest. "What did that fool think he was doing?!" I had rarely heard him angry, his voice was harsh and furious. His hand was in my hair, his fingers entangled.

"Thank you." I said as I gently pushed myself slightly away to look up at him.

"What was he trying to do?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not certain. I also don't think that he was even aware of what he was doing."

His brow furrowed and he tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

I looked in the distance and tired to think about what had changed in Boromir from the darkness to the shame. "I don't know for sure, but I think that there was something there. A darkness that I think clouded him altogether and he wasn't even aware of what he was doing."

"A darkness? You think that Ring may be influencing him?"

I nodded. "You saw the way he looked at the Ring. The way he talked about it."

"He should be watched. We can't trust him." Legolas said.

I nodded and then looked at him and smiled. "Are you not supposed to be helping me with my things to my room?" I asked changing the subject.

He smiled and bowed his head, "Yes, as you wish, my lady." He grabbed my blades, tucking them under an arm, and offered me his other arm.

I slipped my arm through his and together we walked to my room. The short walk was uninhabited by anyone. It seemed that all of Rivendell had gone to bed early.

Legolas closed my door behind us and placed my blades on top of the chest at the end of my bed. I gently laid my bow against the wall next to the door. He walked past me and to my balcony open to the splendor of Rivendell. I smiled as I looked at him, there was a hint of worry in his eyes.

I inclinded my head in thought, "What is wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want you to go." He responded as he lowered his head.

My brows furrowed, "Why? I thought that was why you joined, to be with me."

He looked at me, his hands moving to my arms. "That is why I joined, well half of it anyway. I mainly joined because I felt an urge to protect you. This journey isn't going to be safe and I don't want you in harms way."

I nodded, "Perhaps you should speak to Aragorn. He had the same reservations until he sparred with me to test my abilities. Now he is fully confident of my abilities."

He shook his head, "I know full well of your skills. You have trained with Haldir. You are more battle ready than most, but that doesn't mean that I want you to be in harms way. You should stay here in Rivendell, where you will be safe." He cupped my cheek. "Things are changing and evil is spreading. I want to know that you are safe."

I sighed into his hand. "Oh Legolas, the evil is spreading from Mordor and Isengard, it will spread further and cover all the lands. I will be no safer here than on the journey." I placed my hand on his chest. "At least if I go with the fellowship, I will e with you. Then you will know I am safe in your company."

He smiled at me and sighed. "How do you always do that?"

"What?" I asked with confusion.

"Make me see sense in everything that you say?"

I smiled slightly arrogantly, "Because what I say is the truth."

His hands moved to my shoulders and slowly fell down my back, till they rested in the small of my back. He kissed my forehead before moving his lips to mine. The kiss was tender, yet filled with passion. A fire exploded through my body. We were in closed quarters where no one would bother us. We could spend the night together and no one would know. I didn't even know if Legolas was that devoted to me, or even what he wanted from our relationship. I cared deeply about him, no.. that was wrong. I care deeply about Gandolf, Elrond, Galadriel, Arwen, Aragorn and many more, but I _love_ Legolas. And even more than that I was utterly in love with him. My heart beat only for him, my body yearned only for his embrace.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands groped wildly around thebackside of my fabric. I heard him groan slightly and then he pulled away.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "I should bid you good night." He whispered.

"Do you really wish to leave?" I asked.

He kissed me briefly again. "You know the answer to that. I would much rather stay here and keep you in my arms. But, you know as well as I, that we cannot. Not now, not here. Besides we have a very long journey ahead of ourselves and we should get a full nights rest before we head out in the morning."

I wanted more than anything for him to stay, just to let me fall asleep in his arms. To have him close to me with his arms around me. In his arms there was no darkness, no evil that could reach me.

He gently let me go and slowly started to walk toward the door, his hesitation clearly evident.

"Do you not wish to stay and warm my bed?" I asked, hoping my eyes held the same amount of pleading as the desire I felt.

He grinned, "I have wished a thousand times over to warm your bed, but now is no the time, my love." He looked at me and I knew that he could see the slightly sadness that his departure was leaving behind. "I promise you, my love, that we will have our time. We will be together, I promise."

He left quickly after that, probably to avoid his mind changing. I felt a sense of relief as his words slowly started to sink in. He had made a promise, a promise of us being together. My heart was elated.

I readied for bed and climbed in, happy. I slept soundly that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Lost Child of Tindomiel: Chaper Six

December 25, 3018

As dawn covered Rivendell, the Fellowship began readying to leave. My blades were on my back, my daggers on my waist, my bow with newly made arrows were slung over my shoulder. I was ready.

I watched as Aragorn was talking with Arwen off behind a pillar, probably thinking no one was looking at them; he was right, except for me. I could see that Arwen was not liking the words Aragron was saying.

Sam was taking a liking to Bill, our pony, who was to carry some of our things. Frodo was with Bilbo saying his good byes, I knew it would be hard for him. Bilbo may be just his uncle, but he had raised him for some years now, he was more of a father figure.

Legolas came skipping down the steps, he stopped infront of me. "I see you made it through the night without me." He smiled.

"It was hard, but I managed." I said with a smirk.

Legolas' attention was caught by something behind me, I briefly turned. Boromir stood leaning against a pillar, his shield on his back, eyeing me with an almost menacing grin. A flash of last night filled my vision, sending a chill down my spine.

"Be careful, don't let yourself be found alone, or he may be the one to find you." Legolas said, drawing my attention back to him.

I nodded, "Of course, you're right. I'll be careful." Behind Legolas, Lord Elrond was descending the stairs.

Elrond motioned to me.

"Excuse me." I said to Legolas and then walked past him toward Elrond.

"Are you still certain that you wish to join this quest?" He asked, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

I smiled. "I know you worry about me, but in truth, I feel like I have to do this. At the council when I stood up and volunteered to go, I wasn't even fully aware of it, I just did it. Something is leading me this way."

Elrond nodded with a frown, "Evil, Daniyel. The Ring is evil and it is calling to everyone, it must find a way back to Sauron."

I softened my eyes, "I know that the Ring is evil. When I said something is leading me, I didn't mean it was darkness. I would know if darkness were influencing my choices. This is different. Like it's leading me to who I am, maybe even a part of my past."

Elrond sighed, "Lady Galadriel asked me to warn you-"

"The Ring isn't calling to me-"

"Daniyel, it may not be affecting you, but there are others. Stay safe, my child." He placed his hand on my shoulder and gently sqeezed it. "There are many who care about you."

I nodded, "I will stay safe."

He looked beyond me and smiled, dropping his hand and guesturing for me to join the fellowship.

I turned and walked to my companions. I stood beside Legolas, turning and facing the House of Elrond's court. Arwen had composed herself and stood with her father.

"None of you are bound to this quest. You each go willingly, knowing what dangers await. Look not too far ahead! but go now with good hearts! Farewell, and may the blessing of Elves, Men and all the Free Folk go with you. May the stars shine upon your faces!" He said with a final smile.

We all bowed our heads.

"Let the Ring bearer lead the way." Gandalf said, turning around facing the elegant arch over the entry to Rivendell.

We all followed suit. I smiled at Elrond, affection clearly in my eyes, before joining the rest. Legolas only a step infront of me. We followed Frodo out heading out of Rivendell. Sadness hit me as I realized I didn't know when I would see Rivendell again, or even if I would. I swallowed hard, holding back my tears.

Aragron came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders pulling me close. "You will see Rivendell again, my friend. I promise, we both will."

I wrapped my arm around him and allowed myself to be comforted by my friend. "If you promise." I replied before he let me go and skipped ahead.

Legolas fell instep beside me. "Are you all right?"

"Just a momentary bleakness, nothing more. I'll be fine."

Legolas took my hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed the back of my hand. "You will return to Rivendell, Daniyell."

I brought my other hand to his cheek and smiled at him. "I know that you will bring me back here, my love."

We spent a brief moment standing there like that, then we joined back up with the others. It had been awhile since I had spent this much consecutive time with Legolas, I would enjoy it.

We traveled at an easy pace, trying not to tire out the young hobbits. It had been a long time since I had traveled on foot, I found myself skipping ahead with Legolas. We used our elf eyes to make certain that the path ahead was clear. Regardless of our destination, a smile was plastered on my face. I was with my friends and the one I loved most, I was happy.

As darkness filled the sky and night time covered Middle Earth, Gandalf found us a little nestle of trees to sleep within. Sam, Merry and Pippin built us a fire and started cooking us all a dinner.

Legolas and I scouted the surrounding area. The openess was quiet and peaceful. After we finished scouting we sat atop a large boulder, just the two of us. He took my hand in his.

"It's quiet." He said as I moved closer to him.

"Isn't it always the most quiet before the storm?" I replied leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Let's just enjoy being with eachother." He wrapped his arm around me and held me close.

I'm not certain how long we stayed like that, but we were interrupted when Gandalf walked by and cleared his throat.

"It seems that Aragorn is looking for you, Legolas."

Legolas nodded and hopped down then disappeared into the trees.

I slid off the rock and stood beside Gandalf.

"I am happy for you, my dear. You deserve some happiness in your life." He said with a smile.

"It seems that our hearts have chosen for us."

"It happens. Our hearts happen to lead us to things that we would never have chosen ourselves. But it's important to follow your heart. Not all of us are blessed with that kind of love."

I felt my cheeks redden. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

"Oh, don't be sorry. A young lady is allowed to have her secrets. Besides it isn't as though I am your father." He replied.

My brow furrowed as I looked at him with concern, "You are the closest thing I have to a father, Gandalf. You know how I feel about you."

He smiled and pulled me closer to him. "I know, my child. These last few years you have felt like a daughter to me as well. But I still stand by what I said, you deserve the happiness." He kissed my forehead and then led me back to the camp site where the others were slowly starting to fall asleep.

I laid my cloak down beside a fallen log and laid down. Legolas sat above my head leaning against the log. I felt a chill go up my spine, not certain of it's orgin, I looked up at Legolas.

"Will you stay close?" I asked, hearing my own fear in my words.

Legolas frowned at me and nodded. "Of course." He tenderly brushed my cheek. "Always, my love."

I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. That night I dreamt. They started happy, filled with love and joy, but a darkness took over and a dysphoria filled them. In my dream I watched through tear filled eyes as Legolas sailed away. I was stranded on shore unable to get to him, bound by something unseen. Darkness surrounded me as screams filled the air around me. I cried out at Legolas on the ship, but he couldn't hear me. In a bright instant the ship burst to flames. I saw as the flames formed a great eye and from that eye came pure evil and it filled me with fear I had never felt before, all consuming. An evil laugh filled my head, the eye moved closer filling my vision until it swallowed me.

I woke up with a jolt. Sitting upright I looked around in panic.

Legolas was at my side, "Daniyel?" His voice was soft and reasurring. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, I'm fine. Just a nightmare." I whispered.

The hobbits still appeared to be asleep as I wrapped my cloak around me. Aragorn was awake speaking to Legolas about me. Legolas was reasurring him that I was fine. It was still dark and we all needed our rest. Legolas returned to my side and wrapped his arm around me. I couldn't go back to sleep that night. The image of the eye still burned in my vision. When I closed my eyes I saw it.

It wasn't long after that that dawn came. Legolas left me to scout ahead. I saught out counsel from Gandalf.

"Gandolf?" I called.

"Oh! What is it, my dear?" He asked with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Actually no, my dreams were plagued by nightmares."

"Oh? Humm. What did you dream?"

"I dreamt of a large eye surrounded by flames. It engulfed everything in evil and sent terror and fear across the land."

His brow furrowed, "You dreamed of the great eye of Sauron?"

I nodded.

"Hmmm." Gandolf stroked his beard in thought, "Perhaps your part in this is much bigger than I originally thought."

"What do you mean?" I asked with confusion.

"Let me think on this a while my child." He smiled at me. "Come, come." He motioned for me to move closer. He wrapped an arm around me and gave me a brief hug. "Know that you are safe, my dear. There are many here that will protect you. You needn't fear your dreams, for they are nothing more than that." He whispered in my ear before pulling away.

In truth, Gandalf hadn't made me feel much better. I helped the hobbits ready themselves as my mind raced trying to figure out what my dream meant.

Aragron stopped me as I went to ready Bill, grabbing my elbow gently he turned me toward him. "Go and find Legolas. Go with him as he scouts ahead."

I nodded and turned away from him without saying anything. I found Legolas not far ahead. "Aragron said I should go with you."

"Actually, I asked him to send you." He looked behind me. "They are still not ready, but let's walk a bit farther ahead." He took my hand and led me forward with him.

"Legolas, what's wrong?" I asked him with concern. It was unusual for him to act this way.

He stopped and turned to me. "I am the one who wants to know what is wrong." He pulled me into his arms. "When you woke up, there was fear in your eyes, and I want to know why."

I shook my head and forced a grin. "It was only a dream, Legolas, nothing more."

His eyes were unbelieving, and for good reason, I couldn't lie to him, and he knew it. "Be honest, please, Daniyel. What did you dream?"

I lowered my head and bit my lower lip. I sighed as I resolved to be honest with him. I told him my dream in all the detail I remembered. As I reached the end, tears filled my eyes.

He tenderly cupped my cheek then slid his hand behind my neck and pulled me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head against his chest. "What does it mean?" I asked between sobs.

"I think your right, it's really nothing more than a dream. What I don't understand is why you are dreaming about the eye of Sauron." He lifted my head and looked into my eyes. "I promise you nothing will happen to you."

"What about you?" I asked with worry. My heart hammered in my chest.

"Would you really let anything happen to me?" He asked with a grin as he wiped my tears away.

"No, of course not." I sniffed.

He brought his lips to mine and kissed me briefly. We stole our few moments together before returning to our companions.

We told Gandalf that the route ahead was clear. He nodded, "We must hold to this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor."

I looked to our left, the Misty Mountains rose sharply toward the sky, a familiar sight to me.

We traveled like that for a few days, every night stopping. Every night I dreamt the same dream. Every night I awoke and couldn't return to sleep. I told Legolas the truth every morning and every morning he kissed me and reasurred me.

One morning after his comforting me, I found myself alone.

I heard a twig snap behind and turned to see Borrimir walked toward me. "Good morning, lady Daniyel." His eyes were different now, they help none of the meanacing darkness from before. They were kind and caring.

"Good morning, lord Borrimir." I replied with a smile.

"You know I never did ask what elven realm you are from. And it seems that no one else knows either. Do you mind my asking?"

I bit my lower lip as I thought back. "I don't know where I come from. Gandolf found me in the middle of no where with very little memory of my past. What I did remember made no sense to him. He brought me to Lady Galadriel who took me in for a time and tried to help." I shrugged. "But I still didn't remember anything that would help them find my home. Gandolf says it's like the heavens themselves had dropped me down. Between Galadriel, Elrond and Gandlolf I made a home in thier company. As far as I am concerned they are my family, even Aragorn is part of it. He often travels with me between Rivendale and Lothlorien Forest."

Borrimir smiled at me, "It seems that you have many who care for you."

I smiled and nodded, "I am blessed."

"There seems to be something about you that cries out for protection, in a way that those who meet you feel they must protect you. I'm certain that you can take care of yourself, I watched you with a blade and know you are skilled, but regardless of that, there is just something about you that draws people to you."

I looked at him and the darkness I had glimpsed there before was gone. This was the real Boromir.

"I'd like to be one of those that protect you, someone you consider a friend. Since I know now that your affections are for another." He said looking around him like he expected someone to jump out at him.

"One can never have too many friends." I said with a smile.

"Does he hold your heart?" Boromir asked with a hint of affliction.

I softened my smile and nodded. "He does. I love him with all my heart."

Boromir lowered his head, "I hope one day that someone will love me as much as you love him."

I moved infront of him and cupped his cheek. "I believe that you will." I looked in his eyes and in a quick flash I saw the darkness there. He flinched away from me and ran back to the others.

"He is fighting the evil growing inside him." Legolas said approaching from behind me.

I nodded. "Yes, I can see it."

"He cares for you."

"I know."

We returned to join the rest. Our destination for that day was the Eregion Hills. Gandalf wanted us to make it there by night fall.


	7. Chapter 7

Lost Child of Tindomiel: Chapter Seven

We stayed late on the Eregion Hills, allowing ourselves sometime to revive. Boromir and Aragron were offereing Pippin and Merry some sword lessons. I smiled as they hopped around slashing thier swords toward Boromir.

"Get away from the blade, Pippin." Boromir said, "On your toes... good, very good! I want you to react, not think."

"Should not be too hard!" Sam said teasingly, making Frodo chuckle.

I stiffled my giggle and walked away toward Legolas as he scanned the horizon. The view from up here gave us a good advantage.

I heard Gimli approach Gandalf. "If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round." He said leaning against his axe. "Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welsome."

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf replied with a puff on his pipe.

"Daniyel, what do you make of that?" Legolas asked, drawing my attention.

My elf eyes narrowed in on a dark patch in the distant sky. "I'm not sure." I replied.

"What is that?" Sam asked suddenly realizing what Legolas and I were looking at.

"Nothing," Gimli responded with a shake of his head, "It's just a wisp of a cloud."

"It's moving fast." Boromir added, worry in his voice. "And against the wind."

I squinted and could see that the black mass was in fact, a mass of creatures. I grabbed Legolas' arm, "That's-"

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas yelled, taking my hand and pulling me with him.

"Hide!" Aragron hollared urgently at everyone.

"Merry! Pippin! Sam! Take cover!" Boromir bellowed.

Everyone scattered and took cover, hiding from the Crebain. Legolas wrapped his arms around me and held me close as we watched the creatures fly above us. They circled the hills a few times before flying off. Slowly we emerged from our hiding spots.

I watched as Aragorn and Gandalf looked at eachother, then Gandalf gestured toward the high moutain pass behind us. "We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

I turned at looked at the looming mountain pass Caradhras, one of the mightiest peaks in the Misty Mountains. It stood above the Redhorn Gate, the only known surface route through the Misty Mountains between Rivendell and the Gap of Rohan. It was hard to believe that under that massive mountain was the only source of Mithril.

I looked at Legolas and inhaled deeply. Caradhras' other name was 'the Cruel', there was evil in that mountain pass.

We treked to the pass. Snow covered the pass, and while Legolas and I were of elven blood, we were able to lightly skip across the top of the snow and the cold didn't affect us the same as it did the others. I felt bad for the others, the bite of the cold has to be freezing them. The hobbits probably felt the bite the worst.

I turned and looked at them shivering. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Frodo slip and tumble. Aragorn caught him and righted him on his feet, Frodo's hand frantically grabbing at his chest, the Ring had fallen off.

Boromir bent down and retrieved the chain holding the Ring.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing... such a little thing." Boromir said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Boromir." Aragron said.

I watched the darkness cover Boromir's eyes. The real Boromir was no longer there, the darkness had a hold over him.

"Boromir, give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn said as his hand moved to his sword hilt.

I walked to Boromir and placed my hand gently on his shoulder. "Boromir." I said softly.

He looked at me, his eyes showed a battle within him. He was straining to over power the darkness. I watched as he faught it and for that moment won. He shook his head and smiled.

"As you wish. I care not." He said as he walked toward Frodo and held out the chain. He smiled and ruffled Frodo's hair.

Aragron nodded at me in understanding.

We continued to climb. The higher we got, the deeper the snow got. The snow was taller than the poor hobbits. Gandalf led the group, using his staff to move the snow to the sides. Legolas and I moved lightly acros the top of the snow.

Legolas leapt to the edge, "There is a fell voice in the air."

I focused my attention on the air and noticed the voice was in the air.

"This mountain is evil." Legolas added.

"It's Saruman." Gandalf yelled.

Thunder sounded loud around us and in one flash of noise the mountain sent snow, rock and shale down upon us.

"He's trying to being the mountain down! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn bellowed.

"No!" Gandalf cried. He started to chant something into the wind.

The voice in the air suddenly became slightly louder. Lightning struck the mountain in a loud crack exploding on the moutainside sending an avalanche thundering down upon us. Legolas wrapped an arm around my waist as we all dove against the cliff side. Only a moment passes and we are all covered in snow and the pass is blocked all at once.

We each pop from the snow, like flowers from grass. The hobbits buried, Aragorn and Boromir frantically dug them out. They are pulled out gently, shivering and fearful.

Boromir turned toward Gandalf, "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city." He said agitatedly.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragron said.

Legolas helped out of the snow and we tenderly dusted eachother off.

"We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us fo throught the mines of Moria." Gimli said in a gruff voice.

I turn and look at Gandalf, he has a look of concern with a hint of fear. I wonder why Gandalf fears Moria. For a brief moment my mind returns to the counsel back at Rivendell, when Gimli and his father were asking about news about their relative that had traveled to Moria. Gandalf knew something then and even on top of the mountain pass, he wasn't telling anyone what he knew.

"Let the ringbearer decide." He said reluctantly.

We all looked at Frodo expectantly. I swallowed hard, Legolas behind me placed his hand on the middle of my back.

"Frodo." Gandalf said looking at him.

Frodo met Gandalf's eyes. "We will fo through the mines." His voice was direct.

Gandalf nodded his head slowly, a look of saddness on his face. "So be it."

It didn't take that long for us to reach the walls of Moria. I knew that dwarves had this strange thing about hiding their doors, I wondered how we would find it.

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli's eyes were wide in awe.

The stones in front of the wall were colored green and were slippery, we walked carefully. I watched as Gandalf brought his hand to the wall's surface and stroaked it with his finger tips. Slowly and almost barely visible, lines appeared like slender intricate veins of luminous silver running through the stone.

"I do not like it here." Legolas whispered in my ear.

"Itidin... it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf said as he looked up in the sky just as the clouds disipated revealing the moon and stars.

The veins running through the stone grew broader and clearer, they began to glow forming an arch of interlacing anciet letters and symbols.

"What does it say?" Asked Frodo in astonishment.

"It reads, 'The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" Gandalf replied.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf said with confidence.

We all watched as Gandalf raised his arms and staff and started chanting. I held my breath expectantly. Nothing happened and the door remained in place. While Gandalf continued to mubble and try and find the right way to get the door open, the rest of us just hung back and gave him his space.

Aragorn was unsaddling Bill, since he couldn't go into the mines with us.

I return my look toward the wall's of Moria. They seem to loom above us, ominous and dark. A sense of fear fills me and I suddenly understand Legolas' disinclination to go into the mines. I turned toward the water and looked out at it. The water lay like a pond before the walls, it too seemed dark.

I turn and walk to Legolas who is standing only a few feet away. I grabbed his arm, grabbing his attention.

"What's wrong."

"What do you know about Moria?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Nothing much, only rumors. You can feel it too, can't you?"

I nodded as I glowered at the walls.

Legolas encased me in his arms. "What ever it is, we will be together."

I heard the splashing of pebbles hitting the water and turned just as Aragron grabbed Pippin's arm before he could throw in another.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragron said.

I watched the water rippling outward from the pebble, the ripples seemed to grow. I looked at Aragron who exchanged a look with Boromir before his hand creept slowly to his sword. I moved away from the water, Legolas on my heels.

Gandalf seemed to have given up as he sat down beside Frodo. I heard them talking, but didn't eavesdrop.

I gipped my dagger, my fingers curling around the hilt. I dreaded the mines, but I wasn't too thrilled with staying beside the water.

I heard Gandalf pronounce an elf word and then surprising all of us the rock face divided down the middle and two giant doors swung out toward us, inside was nothing but blackness. I thought I heard the water stir as we headed inside, but I shook my head and convinced myself that I had imagined it.

Moria was dark, nothing more than a humid cavern. At the far end of the entrance were winding steps leading deeper into the mountain. We all stepped inside. My hand was still on the hilt of one of my daggers, the other was gipped tightly in Legolas' hand.

"So, master elf and my lady, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friends, is the home of my cousin, Balin... and they call this a mine..." He snorted in his elation, "A mine!"

Gandalf raised his staff as the stone in the top of it began to illuminate the chamber. I looked around in abhorrence as the floor was litered with dwarven bodies... no skeletons. So many dead from what looked like a battle long ago. The shields and armor lying around were rusting and riddled with arrows and axes.

"This is no mine... it's a tomb!" Boromir cried.

Gimli looked around in horror, "Oh... no... no... no!"

Legolas released my hand as he bent down and plucked an arrow out of a near by skeleton. "Goblins!"

I drew my blades from their sheaths on my back. Legolas readied his bow while the others drew their blades. We all slowly backed away toward the entrance.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said.

Behind us I heard Frodo hit the ground. I turned to see a sinuous tentacle wrapped around Frodo's ankle, pulling him and dragging him toward the lake. Aragorn rushes forward and chopped off the limb holding Frodo. Boromir and I rush in and started hacking at the other limbs. Legolas' bow pulled tight as he shot arrows into the creature, helping us from afar. More tentacles came out of the water, as the beast lashed out at us all.

While we battled the creature, Frodo is flung in the air by another tentacle holding him. Aragorn slashes at it and Frodo is released, where Boromir stands beneath him and caught him. I sheathed my blades and took my bow instead.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shrieks.

"Legolas, Daniyel!" Boromir cired as we each strung our bows and shot it with more arrows, giving Aragorn and Boromir a few more moments as they hurried out of the water with Frodo.

We all rushed back into the mine, retreating away from the creature. We watched as the coiling arms seized the large doors. With a loud shattering echo the doors were ripped away, creating a rock slide crashing down, blocking the entrance, plunging us into total darkness.

"We now have but one choice... we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard... there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world." Gandalf said quite cryptically and ominously. His staff glowing casting an eerie light across his face.

Legolas holding his bow in one hand, grabbed my hand in his other. I shouldered my blade and instead pulled out one of my daggers. My fingers interlaced with Legolas'.

"Quietly, now. It's a four day journey to the otehr side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed." Gandalf added as he led us deeper into Moria.

All around us dwarf skeletons were strewn about. The monuments were covered with symbols and words, drawn in dwarven blood, now dried. Chills ran down my spine as the atmosphere around us grew more sinister by the minute.

Gandalf led us up a steep set of stairs. He stopped as the path split into three different directions. I watched as his brow furrowed.

"I have no memory of this place." He whispered.

With Gandalf's loss of memory and no one else knowing which direction to take, we had to wait. We all sat down as we waited for Gandalf to remember which direction. I sat down leaning against a wall. My eyes began to close as weariness took over. I heard Boromir sit down beside me. I remember wishing that Legolas would sit down close to me, so that I could rest my head on his shoulders, the last thought at that moment before sleep took me.

The dream came again, but this time when I awoke, it wasn't because of my dream, it was Gandalf's voice. My head was resting on Boromir's shoulder. I raised my head as my cheeks burned.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't worry about it. You fell asleep against the wall and just fell over onto my shoulder." He smiled kindly at me as he stood up.

I returned his smile. "Well, then I guess I should thank you."

"Your welcome." Boromir said holding out his hand to me. He helped me to my feet then walked away.

Legolas approached me. "Did you get some rest?"

I nodded. "Why didn't you wake me?" I looked past him to make certain that Boromir was out of ear shot. "And why did you let me rest on _his_ shoulder?"

"You are tired, your dream has been keeping you awake most nights. You try to hide it, but you can't hide it from my. You needed your rest." He cupped my cheek. "Even if I did not like watching your head rest so peacefully on his shoulder. The point was that you were sleeping, resting."

He brought his lips to mine for a brief moment, then we joined the rest of our companions.

We traveled through the night, by the time I figured it was daytime we were emerging the small caverns and stairways. Gandalf tapped his staff and what resembled lightning, only silent, flashed brightly. My eyes scanned the suddenly rising shadows, that disappeared just as fast.

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" Gandalf said.

I heard Frodo gasp at the sight above us. The roof was so high, held up with mightly pillars carved out of stone. Streatching far ahead of us was an empty hall, black walls polished smooth, like glass, held them up. It was awe-worthy, but not nearly as stunning as some of the sights I had scene.

"Well, there's an eye opener and no mistake!" Sam exclaimed.

Looking around I saw a set of wooden doors that had been smashed. There were goblin arrows embedded in the timbers. There were two goblin skeletons lying in the doorway. I heard a roar of anguish and sorrow erupt from Gimli as he rushed to the doors.

"Gimli!" Gandalf yelled.

Gimli rushed into another cast empty chamber. The only light was coming from a narrow shaft of sunlight, shinning in through a small hole near the roof. Pilled high on the floor were both dwarf and goblin skeletons. Along one wall in a far corner sat a stone walled well. The shaft of light fell directly onto a stone table in the middle of the room. It was a single oblong block, a few feet high, topped with a marvelous slab of while stone.

Gimli fell to his knees. "No... no... oh, no!" He started sobbing.

Gandalf read the inscription of runes upon the slab. "'Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead, then. It's as I had feared."

"You knew? Back in Rivendell, when he and his father asked, you knew." I said, my voice sounding slightly accusatory.

Gandalf sighed. "I had an idea, but I didn't know for certain."

"This is why you didn't want to go through the mines." I added

Gandalf looked at me before turning away and picking up a rotting book. The book had been slashed and stabbed... and stained, with what I thought looked like dried blood. I could hear the pages crack and almost break as he opened the great book.

Legolas turned to Aragron and whispered to him. "We must move on, we cannot linger."

Gandalf began to read from the book, "They have taken the bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates... but cannot hold them for long... the ground shakes... drums in the deep... we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no-one save us? They are coming."

I looked sympathetically at Gimli as he kneeled and sobbed.

We were all startled when from behind us Pippin by the well had knocked in an armored skeleton. Merry reached out and grabbed him before he fell in after it. We all froze, stunned, as the skeleton clattered down the deep well, echoing louding, sending chills over my body. We waited for a noise to follow, a sign that something had been alerted to our presence.

When nothing followed, Gandalf turned angrily toward Pippin. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

I heard a low rolling boom, and at first I thought that it was just my heart pounding in my chest. The boom rose from the depths below, it grew louder, stronger, like a great drum. I heard a horn blast and another answering it.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam shrieked.

We all turn as he pulls Sting from it's sheath. The blade was glowing a cold blue.

"Goblins!" Legolas cried.

Aragorn motioned to the hobbits to stand back, "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf."

Legolas and I stand bows in hand, side by side, arrows ready to be fired. Aragorn and Boromir slammed the doors closed and wedged it with nearby axes and spears.

Boromir turned to Aragron, his eyes wide with shock. "They have a cave troll!"

Gimli growls behind us and picks up two rusting dwarf axes and leapt on top of the tomb. "Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" He yelled.

The Orcs hit the door chipping away at the door. Between Legolas and I we shoot our arrows through the cracks, killing the Orcs that show themselves. In an instant the door is shattered, sending fragments of wood everywhere. Almost two dozen goblins charge into the tomb, the cave troll on thier heels. While Boromir and Aragron rushed into the hoard and began slashing at the goblins Legolas and I continued to unleash our arrows. As the goblins approached me I shouldered my bow and drew my blades.

Aragron was dodging the club wielded by the troll, Boromir helping him. I slashed at a goblin, slicing it's throat. Trying to make my way toward the troll to help my friends. The battle raged around me, my senses on fire. One goblin after another, I killed, until at last we had none other than the troll.

We all watched in horror as the troll cornered Frodo and skewered him with a spear. In anger the other hobbits attack. Sam slashed at his knee bringing him down to a kneel. Merry and Pippin jumped on his head, making his head rear back. Legolas and I took the opportunity to shoot arrows at it's exposed throat, slaying the beast.

We all looked on as Aragorn rolled Frodo over. By some miracle he coughed and took a huge breath.

"He's alive!" Sam sobbed.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." Frodo replied.

Aragorn smiled in disbelief. "You should be dead. That spear would've skewered a wild boar!"

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf added with a smirk.

We all watched as Frodo slightly opened his shirt to reveal a Mithril vest. The vest was so strong that the spear couldn't pierce it, saving his life.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, master Baggins." Gimli said with a grin.

We all froze in horror as the sound of the drums rang out again.

Gandalf turned toward us, "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" He yelled.

We all ran, following Gandalf back into the large empty chamber. We headed toward a door in the distance, Goblins were scuttling down the giant pillars, they looked like a swarm of bugs after their prey. The swarm of goblins surrounded us approaching all around.

A loud, deafening roar filled the air. I turned around and saw a fiery light dancing in the distance. A fear filled me, I began to shiver slightly. Legolas beside looked at the light with wide eyes.

Boromir behind me, his back against mine, turned to Gandalf. "What is this new devilry?" He asked.

I turned back to the firey light and saw a massive shadow, encased in flames, fall across the hall. I felt the stone beneath my feet shake as an almost evil sound rumbled around us.

"A Balrog... a demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you!" Gandalf said in a low voice. "Run! Quickly!" He yelled louder in a panic.

We all ran toward the distant door. My fear was keeping me from looking behind me and seeing what pursued us. Legolas held tightly to my hand, and in return I gripped his.

We reached the door way and all headed through. Gandalf leaned on his staff, looking a bit winded. He nodded me forward and I obeyed. I heard Aragron exchange words with Gandalf, but my attention was on Boromir and Legolas. Boromir almost lost his footing as he descended the wrong set of stairs and almost fell off the ledge, Legolas quickly reacted and wrapped his arm around Boromir and pulled him back. They scrambled to their feet and we all continued on.

A chasm fell before our feet blocking us from the bridge. Legolas leapt across gracefully, extending his arms out to catch me as I leapt after him. Then Boromir followed.

From behind me I heard Gimli. "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" Gimli jumped and fell short. Legolas reached out and grabbed the first part of him that he could, his beard. "Not the beard!" Gimli cried.

One by one my companions jump across the gap. When Aragron and Frodo are the last, the stairs under Aragorn's feet began to crumble from the shaking of the monstrous footsteps of the Balrog. Above a piece of stone broke off and fell craking the steps behind Frodo and Aragorn. They stood, as if on the tip of a top about to fall over. Aragron held Frodo close and then, trying to direct the pillar of stone steps. Their movement leaned the pillar forward and it crashed in the steps we stood on, allowing Frodo and Aragron to join the rest of us.

We continue to the bridge. Gandalf yelling after us, "Over the bridge! Fly!"

A sense of dread filled me as we reached the other side of the bridge. I stopped and turned around as the Balrog stood on the bridge facing Gandalf. It was so massive, covered in flame, it has horns on it's head adding an evil air to it. In one hand it held a firey whip.

I made to run and help Gandalf, but Aragron's arms were around my waist stopping me. I stood in horror as Gandalf faced the evil beast alone. My heart hammered in my chest. In the distance I could hear arrows hitting stone. I felt my eyes begin to sting as tears filled them. Aragorn held on to me.

"Aragron, let me go!" I cried. "He needs us!"

I heard Gandalf yelling at the creature, "You cannot pass!"

From behind me I heard Frodo crying out Gandalf's name. The Balrog stood up and spread it's wings wide, spanning from one wall to the other. Tears streamed down my face as I watched a nightmare unfold. The Balrog stepped forward and all at once Aragron let me go, both of us with Boromir on our heels made a dash for the bridge.

We were stopped as Gandalf yelled and a flash of blinding white flame burst from his staff and cracked the bridge beneath the Balrog's feet. We stopped as we stared in relief as the creature fell.

I sighed as I looked at Gandalf, relief flooding me. He looked exhausted as he slowly turned around. Then, I saw the nightmare return, it's whip cracked out toward Gandalf and wrapped around his legs and pulled him down. He hung on by his fingertips, as Aragron and I started to run toward him he looked at us.

"Fly, you fools!" He said sternly.

His words froze us in our tracks. Aragorn grabbed my elbow. I cried and yelled as Gandalf let go of the edge. United in one cry Aragorn and I both yelled out his name.

Anguish, fear and heartbreak flooded out of me. I screamed as the tears flowed. My voice was caught in my throat as the sobs racked my body. Aragorn, blade in one hand, wrapped his free arm around me and pulled me toward the exit.

"I'm sorry, Daniyel." He whispered to me. I could hear the saddness in his voice.

Rather than fight Aragorn, I fell into step beside him and together we ran, while avoiding arrows.

We all seemed to spill out of the great eastern gate, landing on a semi-grassy sunlit hill. My tears stopped flowing as I watched my hobbit friends slowly fall to the ground, sobbing. I wiped my tears before anyone saw them. The only one who would have known I cried would be Aragron.

"Legolas, get them up!" Aragron said with a hint of urgency as he wiped his blade clean.

Legolas' brow furrowed as he looked around him, his eyes falling on me. I nodded at him. His eyes were so soft and full of concern.

"Give them a moment... for pity's sake!" Boromir cried.

"By night fall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn said glowering at Boromir. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli... Daniyel." He picked up Sam gently, "On your feet, Sam."

I looked around and found Frodo walking away, like he was in a trance.

"Frodo? Frodo!" Aragorn hollared.

Frodo turned, his face held the same numb shock that I too felt. We both felt the devastating loss of Gandalf, but now was not the time to mourn our losses.

With hesitation in our steps we continued on. Our destination the safetly of Lothlorien.


	8. Chapter 8

Lost Child of Tindomiel: Chapter Eight

Lothlorien was another home of mine. It was the elven realm where Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn dwelt. Even though I didn't know where I came from, I was peredhil, and they had opened up their home and heart for me as if I was one of their own. I owed so much to so many who had helped take care of me when I didn't know who I was.

One of my favorite places, Lothlorien, was also one of the most beautiful. While I was happy to be going somewhere I felt safe, the loss of Gandalf still loomed over me. I knew Aragorn was right, we had to reach the safety of Lothlorien before night fall. Only there would we be fully safe and able to rest.

I had once asked Lady Galadriel how Lothlorien remained so safe. She had shared with me a secret that not many knew. She told me that her Ring, Nenya, held a power that enriched the land and made it a magic forest into which evil could not enter without difficulty.

Once, when I had first met Legolas he had told me of Lothlorien:

_"That is the fairest of all the dwellings of our people. There are no trees like the trees of that land. For in the autumn their leaves fall not, but turn to gold. Not till the spring and the new green opens do they fall, and then the boughs are laden with yellow flowers; and the floor of the wood is golden, and golden is the roof, and it's pillars are of silver, for the bark of the trees is smooth and grey."_

He had given me the best description of Lothlorien that I had ever heard.

We ran as fast as our weary bodies could go. The border of Lothlorien seemed to glow silver as we approached it. Stepping through the trees we slowed to a walk. Yellow flowers were beneath our feet.

"Stay close, young hobbits... they say a Sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell." Gimli said barely audible to Legolas and myself. "And are never seen again!"

I stayed closer to the front of the pack. This was a home of mine, I knew where to go. I also knew that there were elves around us, it was only a matter of time before they made themselves known.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox" Gimli added.

Before Gimli was able to finish his sentence we were surrounded by armed elves, aiming arrows at everyone's heads.

"The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir said. He was a close friend of mine, also the one who had taught me how to fight. He was a captain of sorts. He glared at Gimli.

Aragorn stepped forward and addressed Haldir in elfish. "Haldir of Lorien, we come here for your help. We need your protection." He said

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back!" Gimli said with disdain.

I turned and glared, "This is a home of mine. You should watch what you say!"

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir said, extending a hand toward me. "My lady." He bowed his head to me as I took his hand.

He led us to a leaf of the Mallorn branch, darkness was settling over Lothlorien.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." _Welcome Legolas, Son of Thranduil._ Haldir said in elvish as he motioned for him to join me where I stood.

Legolas stood close and leaned his head toward mine. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

I sighed, but before I could answer I over heard Gimli's rude interruption of Aragron and Haldir.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves! Speak words we can also understand!"

I could see as Haldir's shoulders tensed. "We have not had dealings with the dwarves, since the dark days."

"And do you know what this dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Gimli replied.

While I didn't speak dwarfish, or at least I know no longer remembered my knowledge of it, I knew that what Gimli had just said was not nice.

Aragron slapped his hand down upon Gimli's shoulder, "That! Was not so courteous!"

I had read the history of the dwarves and elves and why they were so callous toward eachother. In times where it was paramount to stand side by side, I couldn't understand why they didn't put aside their differences and band together.

I turned my back on the conversation as it went on. I heard the voices, but chose not to listen to the precise words. After a few exchanges I grew tired of Aragron arguing and pleading with Haldir.

"Haldir!" I said with irritation.

He turned around a hint of animosity in his eyes, "My lady?"

I stepped forward and looked at Haldir. "I will personally speak on behalf of Frodo. Besides I am certain that Lady Galadriel would like to speak with us as we pass by Lothlorien, she may even offer us some help. I know that Gandalf intended for us to seek refuge here."

"He brings great evil!" Haldir snapped.

I raised my head, "He may bear great evil, but he does it for the fate of all Middle Earth!"

Haldir lowered his eyes and bowed his head, "As you wish, my lady." He looked back around at the others, "Come, she is waiting." He said.

Aragorn smiled at me and bowed his head and mouthed the words, _Thank you._

We were led ot the mightiest Mallorn trees, nestled high in the branches was what seemed almost like a city. It took us all day to finally reach Caras Galadhon, the heart of Elfdom. Evening made the trees glow as we climbed and were taken to Celeborn's chamber.

I stood off to the side with Haldir, Legolas between me and the rest of our companions. I watched as Celeborn and Galadriel descended the stairs. Galadriel glowed with youthful and unsurpassed beauty, her hair long like spun gold. Celeborn held her hand as he helped her walked the stairs, he looked hard at Aragorn.

"Ten there are, yet nine there were set out from Rinvendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."

Galadriel looked at us with her ever knowing eyes. "He has falled into shadow." She said looking toward Aragorn. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it wall fail, to the ruin of all." She smiled as her eyes settled on Sam, "Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

Her eyes fell onto me. Her voice sounded in my head,_ My dear child, I am so sorry that you have lost one so dear to you. I share in your sorrow. Do you wish to remain with the fellowship?_

_ Yes,_ I replied silently.

_You are welcome to stay here. I'm certain that none of your comrades would think any less of you._ She added.

_ I must continue, for Gandalf, for myself._

_ You think that your destiny is tied to this? _She asked

I swallowed hard. I knew my destiny was tied to the fellowship, I just didn't know how or why. I nodded slowly.

Galadriel said nothing more only smiled at me as we were led to an area where we could all be comfortable together. I had quarters of my own in Lothlorien, and could have easily stayed there, alone, but for some reason I felt the need to remain with the fellowship.

Plenty of food and drink were brought to us. There were couches plenty for our comfort. While I watched the others settle down, I wondered off after I had removed my weapons. I saught peace and quiet, my heart filled with sorrow, my mind refusing to accept the fact that Gandalf was gone.

"Why did you leave?"

I turned around, startled. Boromir stood behind me. "I need some quiet."

"I'm certain that you have your own area or something, why are you staying down here with us?"

I shook my head, "No I do, I just wanted to stay with the fellowship."

Boromir nodded as he scratched his chin. The darkness couldn't reach him here, somehow. He was kind and his eyes were caring. "I am sorry for your loss."

My resolve evaporated then and I felt my eyes fill with tears. I quickly turned away from Boromir, not wanting him to see my tears. "Perhaps you should return, before Gimli eats all the food." I said jokingly trying to maintain my sobs.

"I would not leave you now. Not when you are in need of comfort most." He stepped closer to me as I fell into a near by bench.

My mind burst with memories of Gandalf then flashed to the bridge. Sorrow overwhelmed me and I began to sob. "He was... he was a father to me when I had none." I said.

"I heard that he found you?" Boromir pried, trying to get me to talk more.

It felt good to remember Gandalf from happier times, when he was with me. "That's right he found me near the Weather Hills, unconsious and almost gone."

"What happened to you?"

I shurgged my shoulders, "I don't remember. The bits and pieces of what I did remember didn't make any sense to myself of those I told. I couldn't remember where I came from or anything. I knew my name and that was it."

"You really remembered nothing?"

"No. Gandalf took me here first. Lady Galadriel can read minds, he thought that she might be able to see something that I could not. Unfortunatly she saw nothing, there is a block of some kind in my mind."

"Is that when you made Lothlorien your home?"

I shook my head and wiped the tears from my cheeks, more took thier place. "No. Gandalf took me to Rivendell to see if Lord Elrond could see my future."

"Hmm... and what did he see?" Boromir asked. His hand was on my back, not possessivly, but in a way to let me know he was there for me.

"Nothing. He was shocked that he couldn't see anything. Galadriel and him suddenly became more interested in me. I am peredhil, they opened their homes and hearts to me. When I wasn't traveling with Gandalf I was with one of them." I made a useless attempt at wiping more tears away.

"And how did you meet Aragorn?"

"He was fostered by Lord Elrond in Rivendell, so he tends to visit there often. He's also traveled with me from Rivendell to Lothlorien when he could." The tears continued, but I was maintaining some composure and no longer sobbing. "Gandalf took me from place to place asking if anyone recognized me, and while no one knew who I was, I made many friends." I continued. "It was here that I originally took up the sword. I wanted to protect myself and not need a protector, plus I was just drawn to the sword. Halidr started to train me. I was a quick learner and took to the bloade and bow easily as though I was always meant to."

"I can see that. With the way that you move so easily with teh blades I would think that you came out of ther womb wielding them." He smiled wasrmly and I giggled as the image of a baby wielding blades popped into my head. His smile faded slightly, "And how did you meet Legolas?"

Before I could respond, Legolas walked up behind us and started to speak, "Lady Galadriel had sent her to Mirkwood forest to see if my father knew her, or knew of an elf kin who was missing a loved one." I turned and looked at him his eyes were soft and loving. "My father introduced us asking me if I had heard anything. I took one look at her and was instantly under her spell. She was so radiant, her beauty even surpassed that of the Lady Galadriel's. My heart was her's from the first time I met her, and I was willing to do anything to win her's."

Boromir smiled, "She is beautiful..." He inhaled, "And how did Legolas win your heart, my lady?"

Legolas moved toward me with a grin, "How did I earn your heart? You never told me."

The tears stopped and I wiped my cheeks. I stood and turned around and looked at Legolas, forgetting that Boromir was there, nothing existed but Legolas. I shook my head, "I can't remember a time when my heart didn't belong to you. I do remember feeling complete and whole when I met you. I was no longer lost; I no longer cared about my past because I had my future, you."

Legolas' smile faded as he cupped my cheek. "I am so sorry, my love."

I shook my head, "Please... at least I have you." I heard Boromir's footsteps walking away, but I didn't turn toward him. I cared only for Legolas at that moment. In his arms I was at peace, my sorrow still present, but faded. I gripped Legolas' tunic pulling closer and rested my forehead on his chest, a few stray tears falling over my cheeks.

He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to my head. "You will always have me, my love. I will never leave you."

Flashes of my dream filled my vision. In my dream Legolas had sailed away. "What about my dream?" I asked.

"You needn't worry about that, my love."

"But..." I began.

"Lady Galadriel has warned me to stay away from the sea, so I will not be going near the shore."

My brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"She told me: _long under tree, in jou thou hast lived. Beware of the sea! If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore, thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more._"

"So you won't be leaving to the undying islands?" I asked. I had never really thought much about it, but it seemed like a good time to ask.

He shook his head with a smile, "No, my love. I only hope that you intend to stay here too."

"Of course. I will go where you go. Besides I have so many friends here."

"Then we will be together." He said.

My heart leapt and without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up, my lips meeting his. His arms tightened around me. All the love, desire and passion that we had been containing, over flowed. We held eachother tight as our lips parted and our tongues began to explore and dance wildly together.

I wished then that I had chosen to stay in my own quarters so that we wouldn't be limited to holding and kissing. I wanted him; I wanted to run my hand over his bare chest, while his hands gently trailed across my bare back. I wanted to feel his lips over my skin.

I grew breathless and pulled away to catch my breath. He continued his kisses down my chin and neck holding me closer. I was flushed and my lips were swollen from kissing.

He brushed my cheek tenderly, "Let me comfort you this night, my love. Let me hold you while you sleep."

I nodded as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. Hand in hand we walked back to the others. An unspoken decision was made, we had no reason to hide our affection. With everything ahead of us and not knowing what lay ahead; what dangers we would encounter, it was important to me to spend as much time with him as I could.

I felt a twinge of melancholy as I thought about Aragorn and how he didn't have Arwen with him. I hoped that he would be able to return to her, whole, when all of this was done.

Aragorn approached me with a hint of a smile, he placed his hand on my shoulder and sqeezed gently. "No one would blame you if you chose to stay here."

"Gandalf would not want me quit. He would want me to continue; he would want all of us to continue."

He bowed his head to me and removed his hand.

Legolas led me to a sofa and got me a salad, urging me to eat something. I nodded and obeyed him and started eating as he walked toward Aragorn.

Merry approached me with a cup of wine, "For you, my lady."

I smiled at him, "Thank you, Merry." I said taking the wine.

Pippin seemed like he wanted to say something, "Pippin is something wrong?" I asked.

His eyes darted around and then he fell to his knees before me, "I'm so sorry, my lady. I'm sorry about..."

My heart sank as I realized that Pippin felt like he was responsible. "Pippin, my dear friend. Do not be sorry." I said putting aside my salad and kneeling infront of Pippin. "This is not your fault, nor the fault of anyone else here." I wrapped my arms around him as he cried. "We all lost a dear friend."

Merry started to cry and I comforted the two hobbits momentairly. They composed themselves and returned to readying their beds. I returned to my salad.

Boromir passed me. I set my food down and caught his arm. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" He asked facing me and taking my hand in his.

"Well... for being there. You saw that I needed someone and you helped me."

He smiled and brought my hand to his lips and briefly kissed the back of my hand. "I only did what any of us here would do. I just happened to see you walk away first."

He let my hand go and walked away with a smile. I finished my food and was happy to see Legolas eat something too. I watched as one by one we each went to sleep. Gimli was first as always, that night I found his gently snores more of a comfort rather than an annoyance.

Legolas and I had claimed a large alcove off to the side that had a large enough space for the two of us to sleep in together. I had cleaned myself and recieved a whole new set of traveling clothes, courtesy of Lady Galadriel. My hair was brushed and loose around my shoulders falling to the padding of the alcove.

Legolas was laying behind me on his back, one arm bent under his head. He was playing with my hair, stroaking it and twirling it around is fingers.

"Is everyone asleep yet?" He asked quietly.

"I think so." I said looking around at all the still bodies, with their chests rising and falling steadily.

"Then why are you not falling asleep yet?" He moved onto his side, propping his head up on the hand that was playing with my hair. "Come and get some rest, my love. I know that you haven't slept well in quite a while."

I pulled all of my hair over one shoulder and quickly braided it and tied it off with a ribbon before laying on my back beside Legolas. He wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled me in closer to him, then brought his hand up to my cheek and gently brushed his fingers along my jaw line.

I closed my eyes and smiled with his touch. "You are so beautiful." He said as his hand trailed down to my braid and untied the ribbon, freeing my hair. He then ran his fingers through my hair. "I love you."

I turned and looked up at him, bringing my hand to his face. I tenderly brushed my fingers along his brow and down to his cheek. He closed his eyes and a smile of pleasure spread across his face.

"I love you, Legolas, more than you will ever know." I whispered to him.

He moved his lips to the inside of my hand that had been cupping his cheek and he kissed it. "You are my everything." He said. "Now come here, and get some rest."

He laid down on his back, still holding my hand he gently tugged my arm over his chest. I followed his lead and moved to lay my head on his chest. He wrapped his other arm protectivly around me.

"Legolas?"

"Hmmm?"

A question had been in my head since Gandalf's fall and it was eating at me. The only one I could ask was the one I loved. "Will we make it through this?" A sudden rush of tears filled my eyes as I again felt my loss.

Legolas moved, slightly sitting up. He took my face in his hands, his thumbs brushing at my tears. "I promise you that we will get through this, together!" He brought his lips down upon mine briefly, "I promise."

I knew for that night that I was completly safe, but the horror at loosing Gandalf and the fear of my nightmare returning yet again, sent me into waves of crying convulsions derived from fear and sorrow. "But Gandalf..." I tried my best to be quiet not wanting to wake the others.

Legolas pulled me toward him wrapping his arms tightly around me, "My love, Gandalf did what he had to do." He whispered into my ear.

I stiffled my sobs with his tunic, burying my face in his chest. He held me, slowly leaning us back down on the bed, laying us on our sides. He began to sing to me, soft and melodious, barely above that of a whisper. It calmed my sobs, and relaxed me. I didn't recognize the words, which told me that it was an old song. The elven lyrics wove a beautiful picture in my mind, easing me into sleep.

I don't know how long Legolas sang to me, but my last consious thought was of my love for him. As I fell asleep the lyrics and his voice filled my mind with a luscious green meadow and beautiful flowers. In the green meadow were chairs with a walk way down the middle of them. The chairs suddenly filled with people I knew and loved. I was walking toward Legolas standing and smiling at me. Elrond stood behind him grinning widely. I turned, realizing that my arm was looped through someone else's, Gandalf walked me down the isle smiling happily. I recognized then, that I was envisioning my wedding, but in my subconsious it wasn't a vision or dream, it was real.

I dreamt peacefully that night in Legolas' arms. That dream stayed with me through our hardest times. And that song that he sang to me, played in my head, bringing me back to that dream.


	9. Chapter 9

Lost Child of Tindomiel: Chaper Nine

I rolled over, finally feeling fully rested. My eye lids glowed with the light that streamed over Lothlorien as dawn came. I felt Legolas move behind as he brought his hand to my cheek, moving my hard that had fallen over my face. He leaned over me and kissed my cheek.

"How did you sleep, my love?" He asked wrapping his arm around me.

"Wonderfully." I said as I rolled over in his arms to face him. "What was that song that you sang to me?"

He smiled, gently brushing my cheek, "It's a lullaby of our people, sung to wee children when they are afraid, my mother used to sing it to me, I'm certain that your mother sung it to you too."

"So you coddled me like a wee child then?" I smirked.

Legolas' brows furrowed, "Did you not like it, my love?"

I wrapped my hand around his neck, "I was only teasing, I loved it." I kissed him briefly.

From behind us I heard footsteps, elven steps. Legolas and I sat up as Haldir appraoched us silently. "My lady, Lady Galadriel requests your presence before the fellowship make ready to leave." He whispered.

Aragorn sat silently smoking his pipe, while Gimli and the hobbits still slumbered. I looked at him and he nodded, silently telling me to go.

"Legolas is free to join us, if he so wishes." Haldir added holding out a hand to me.

I looked at Legolas and nodded at him. Together we followed Haldir back to Celeborn's chamber where only Lady Galadriel awaited us.

"My Lady." Legolas and I bowed our heads.

"I trust you slept well last night, my dear?" She didn't smile at me but instead seemed to glare at Legolas, who looked slightly confused.

I nodded, "Yes, for the first time in a while, thanks to Legolas' comfort." My brows drew together as I looked at Galadriel. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

She softened her eyes and smiled at me, "Of course not, why would you think that?"

"Because of the way you are glowering at the man I love." While some were afraid of Galadriel, whether because of her beauty or power, I wasn't araid of her. To me she was family.

She lowered her eyes and looked at her hands clasped together. "I am sorry, my dear. Do you really love _him?_"

I looked at Legolas as he returned my look. I could see his love for me in his eyes. "Yes, I do."

"I know your father, Thranduil, I can assure you that he would be most pleased at this courtship. Do you two intend to marry?"

Before I could even answer, Legolas spoke, "Of course, obviously you understand that right now is not conventient, but I hope that once this darkness has been defeated-"

"Of course." Galadriel interrupted him.

My heart leapt at the thought that Legolas wanted to marry me. I had never really thought about marriage, or even thought of Legolas and I had a courtship. I loved him and he loved me, that was all I cared about. Marriage was something I hadn't even thought about, until last night with my dream. I shook my thoughts away as I knew I was here for a different reason.

"I assume that you didn't ask me here to scrutinize my choice of a mate?" I asked feeling slightly irritated.

"No, I did not. I merely took the opportunity to percieve Legolas' feelings for you."

"Well, now that we are past that, why did you send for me?"

"The fellowship is falling apart."

Legolas fell silent as Galadriel and I spoke. "I don't understand."

"There is one among you who is falling under the Ring's power, you know of whom I speak."

"He is fighting it."

"There are reasons why the Ring prefers to fall into the hands of a man. Men are weak and easily corruptible. Believe me when I say he will fall to it's power." She looked at me sternly, "There is a time that will come and the fellowship will break. This quest was given to Frodo, and only he alone can complete it. Your path will take you along a different route, but do not doubt the importance of it."

She walked to me and placed her hand gently on my cheek, "My child, you mean more to me than I even understand. Please be careful, stay safe." She turned to Legolas, "Can you promise me that you will protect her... with your life, if necessary?"

"That is a promise easily made, my Lady." Legolas said proudly.

"Thank you." Galadriel said. She wrapped her arms around me lovingly. "Please stay safe, my dear." I could feel her breath on my ear as she whispered.

I nodded as she pulled away. "We should return and help the others ready for departure." I said.

"Yes, I have things to prepare for you all as well. Go now. I'll see you again before you leave."

Legolas held out his hand for me and I took it. We walked hand in hand, back to the others.

"I didn't mean to startle you with my words back there." Legolas said breaking the silence.

I stopped and turned, looking at him with a smile I couldn't seem to stop. "Startled? I'm elated!"

He encased me in his embrace. "I know that I didn't properly ask you, but I hope you'll forgive that small over sight."

I nodded as I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled myself up, placing my lips on his. We stood there in eachothers arms, our lips locked in a happy and desire filled kiss.

"Ahem!" Aragorn cleared his throat. "If you two are not too terribly busy perhaps you would care to join us?"

Legolas and I pulled apart, hesitantly. He still held my hand tightly as we joined the others.

The hobbits were all awake and slowly packing their things. Frodo seemed in a haze, like he was having an internal debate. Boromir had dark circles under his eyes. I released Legolas' hand and walked toward Boromir.

"Did you not sleep well?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder.

He covered my hand with his tenderly. His feelings for me radiated within that touch. "You needn't worry about me, my dear. I'm fine." He brought my hand to his lips and quickly kissed it before releasing my hand and walking away.

"His thoughts are on his father and the safety of Gondor. The Lady told him that there is hope, but he cannot see it. He longs to see Gondor in it's glory again." Aragorn said from behind me.

"Will we be traveling by Anduin?" I asked changing the topic.

Anduin was the river that flowed through Lothlorien. It was the perfect way to travel swiftly and tirelessly towards our destination.

"That seems the most reasonable route." Aragron replied.

I turned away and headed to the alcove that Legolas and I had shared. Tossing the pillows around I looked for the ribbon that Legolas had removed from my hair the night before. Not finding it I decided to gather my weapons.

As I buckled my daggers around my waist, Legolas held out his hand to me. "Your ribbon, my lady."

I smiled at him and took the ribbon.

"I like it when your hair is loose." He added.

"I know you do, but it's much easier for travel if it's braided." I said quickly running my fingers through my hair and braiding it.

Legolas took the ribbon and helped me tie it at the end of the braid. "Your still just as beautiful." He said with a tender brush of my cheek.

It didn't take too long for us to prepare. Food was brought to us and we ate. We were given Lambas bread for the travel ahead of us. LAmbas bread was a special bread made by the elves, also called waybread. It was shaped into thin cakes, it is very nutritious and stays fresh for months when kept unbroken and in it's original leaf wrapping. It was a closely guarded secret and rarely ever given to non-elves. One whole cake is sufficient for a full day's march. We were given plenty.

Three small elven boats awaited for us on the banks of the river Anduin. Lady Galadriel also awaited. She gave each of us a gift. She gave Aragron a sheath made to fit his sword and a silver broach that held a clear green stone, the Elfstone of the house Elendil. To Boromir she gave a belt of gold. To Legolas she gave a beautiful bow, matching the craftsman ship of my own, and a quiver of arrows. To our little friends Merry and Pippin she gave silver belts with golden clasps.

To Sam she gave not a weapon to defend himself with nor anything he could use on the travel, but something much more valuable, a box of earth from her gardens, so that when he returned to the Shire his garden would bloom like no other.

She stopped at Gimli and asked him what he would have of her. "There is nothing, Lady Galadriel," Gimli said stammering, "Nothing, unless it might be- unless it is permitted to ask, nay, to name a single strand of your hair, which surpasses the gold of the earth as the stars surpass the gems of the mine. I do not ask for such a gift. But you commanded me to name my desire."

Legolas' face fell sternly, for a brief moment I wondered why all the elves went rigid. I then remembered a story I had read. Feanor, a dwarf, had asked three times for a single strand of the Lady's hair, but was refused each time.

Surprising all the elves, other than myself, Galadriel smiled. She didn't grant him the gift of one single strand, but instead granted him three.

She gave to Frodo a small crystal vial in which was caught the light of our most beloved star, Earendil.

Stopped before me, "For you, my dear," An elf came forward holding an embroidered pillow. On the pillow was a necklace. "This pendant belonged to my daughter." She lifted it off the pillow. It was a simple necklace that held the Elfstone of the house Elendil. "I want you to have it," She placed the pendant around my neck and clasped the chain.

I brushed my fingers down the chain and over the pendant. "Are you certain?" I asked in awe.

She smiled and me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Of course. This pendant marks you as a member of house Elendil, even though you don't remember your family. Elrond had this made for my daughter when they married, he has asked me to give it to you."

A tear fell over my cheek as I looked down at the beautiful pendant. "Thank you." My heart swam with a mixture of emotions. For the longest time I was without a family, no memories of a mother or father or even a home. What I was being offered with this necklace was a place in Elrond's family. A home.

I heard the others scrambling about and readying the boats. Legolas stepped closer to me. Galadriel embraced me. "You are most welcome, my dear. Stay safe."

She released me into Legolas' care with a smile. He helped me into the boat we were to share with Gimli. Boromir shared with Pippin and Merry, while Aragron shared with Frodo and Sam.

I watched Galadriel wave to us as we pushed off down the river. Her image blurring as tears filled my eyes.

Legolas gently pushed us down stream following the others, "Whether blood binds you or not, you have a family." He said softly.

I closed my eyes letting the tears flow over my cheeks, "You have no idea what this means to me."

"In truth I can only guess what you are feeling." Legolas replied.

Gimli sniffled, "It seems today, my lady, that we both have reason to be joyful."

I smiled and wiped my tears away, "That we do, my friend, that we do."


	10. Chapter 10

Lost of Child Tindomiel: Chapter Ten

The first couple of days on river Anduin were fairly uneventful. We had spent some time arguing about which course we would be taking, but in the end no final decision was made. We continued on our way, floating gracefully and peacefully down the river, not using the oars, but rather just letting the river take us.

As we floated down river with the night sky above us, I was laying my head down in Legolas' lap and looking at the starry sky. "The stars are beautiful this night." I said.

"I wouldn't know, I am too spell bound by your beauty." He replied stroaking my hair tenderly.

"Would you two love birds be quiet already! Some of us are trying to get some rest!" Gimli spat out.

I giggled as Legolas put his fingers to his lips hushing me, his fingers gently brushing my cheek. I fell asleep to his loving touches.

The dream returned momentarily, the great eye of Sauron filled my vision, but before my fear overwhelmed me, a cry awoke me.

Sam was crying out. I sat up and looked around. Only a few yards ahead of us dark shapes were jutting out of the river, the sound of racing water began to fill our vision. The swift current swung left towards the eastern shore where the channel was clear. As we were swept aside we could all see very clearly that the river was lashing against sharp rocks thrust into the river like a ridge of teeth.

"Back, back!" Cried Aragorn. "Turn! Turn if you can!"

We took up oars and started to paddle, all of us desperate to avoid the death trap. Slowly with great effort we turned the boats around. Rowing against the current, we weren't making alot of headway. Every second carried us closer to the eastern bank.

"All together, paddle!" shouted Boromir. "Paddle! Or we shall be driven on the shoals."

I turned my head as I heard the twang of bowstrings. Several arrows whistled over us, and fell around us. I looked at the eastern shore as saw Orcs running around waving swords at us and stringing more arrows.

"Yrch!" said Legolas.

We all paddled harder, straining to escape the bite of the black arrows. Miraculously enough, none of the arrows pierced us. It was dark, but I didn't think that the darkness was enough to offer us any cover; Orcs have decent eye sight in the dark. Looking around it dawned on me, the elven-cloaks and the elven-boats were specifically designed to offer cover. The boats were strong enough to with stand the arrows and the cloaks were grey and blended in with the silver reflections of the moon on the water.

Slowly, stroke by stroke we laboured on, eventually making head way and the shadow of the eastern bank faded back into the night.

From the south a dark shape rose in the sky. It moved swiftly toward us, blocking all light from the stars and moon above. As it came ever closer I noticed that it was a great winged creature, blacker than the pits in the night... a Nazgul.

In an instant my ears rang and my vision blacked. The last thing I remember was falling back with a sharp pain filling my whole body and watching as Legolas shot an arrow into the creature. I heard voices wailing and cursing in the distance as I fell into oblivion.

Flashes of light flickered in my vision. I saw faces, heard voices; the screech of a Nazgul in the distance.

Suddenly I was standing beside an elf... no a peredhil, she was wearing the typical travel gear for females. Her hair was the same dark, curly hair of my own. As she turned, fear evident in her eyes, I saw my own blue-silver eyes reflected in her's. The set of her chin, her nose, the arch of her eyebrows... it was my own reflection only older.

"Daniyel! You must get out of here! Now!" She yelled at me, her hands on my shoulders.

The Nazgul screeched again we both looked at the sky above.

"Daniyel, you have to get out of here. Find your father." She cupped my cheek. "Tell him-"

I tried to speak out, but my voice didn't work, because this was a memory. I couldn't interact.

I watched as she froze and with horror fell to her knees; an arrow was shot at her, hitting her heart from behind.

I kneeled down with her, I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"My daughter... I love... you." She fell forward, dead.

I jolted back into oblivion, hearing voices talking around me.

"Aragorn, how long do we let her just lay there like that?" Boromir cried.

There was brightness behind my eyelids, but I felt so weak and could only continue laying there. The warmth of the sun was warming my face.

"How is it possible that the Nazgul knocked her unconsious?" Frodo asked.

Legolas' fingers were tenderly brushing my cheek, I realized then that my head was in his lap.

"How is her breathing, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, ignoring everyone else's questions.

"Calm, steady." His voice was soft, but I could hear the worry in it.

I moved my head to the side.

"I think she's coming around." Gmili cried.

My eyes fluttered open and I was suddenly looking into Legolas' eyes.

"We were all worried about you, my love." He said with a smile of relief spreading across his face.

I sat up slowly, trying to piece together what I had just... remembered.

"Daniyel, what happened?" Aragorn asked.

I sighed and glanced around at my worried friends. "I think the cry of the Nazgul may have triggered a memory."

Legolas' brow furrowed, "What did you remember?"

"I think it was a memory of my mother."

Everyone grew silent and exchanged looks at eachother. Gimli broke the silence. "That's good, right?"

My heart tightened up as I recalled the memory. "I think it was her death." I said as my eyes filled with tears.

Aragorn lowered his head and averted his eyes. The hobbits' shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry, my lady." Sam said.

Legolas wrapped his arm around me as the tears began to flow. "I watched my mother get killed by Orcs. The screeching of a Nazgul was in the distance. I think that's what triggered it."

Legolas held me while I cried over that fact that my mother was dead. To my surprise it made the loss of Gandalf all that much worse.

The rest of the day was silent. No one asked me any questions about the memory or my mother. We just continued floating down river through the night.

The next day led us to the Argonath. The Argonath, also known as the Gates of Argonath or the Pillars of Kings, is a monument of two gigantic statues carved in likenesses of Isildur and Anarion. They stood at either side of the river, it marked the northern border of Gondor. Each of the two massive figures was wearing a crown and a helm, with an axe in their right hands and thier left hands were rasied in a guesture of defiance toward the enemies of Gondor. It was a beautifully magnificent sight.

"Behold the Argonath, the Pillars of the Kings!" cried Aragorn. "We shall pass them soon... Hold the middle of the stream!"

The water was moving swifter and the channel was growing more narrow. As the water moved faster a feeling of foreboding filled me, taking my breath away.

"What is wrong?" Legolas asked quietly from behind me.

"Something is not right."

As the sky grew darker above us we took to our oars. We fell under the shadow of the hills of Emyn Muil.

Aragron led us to the right arm of the river. There was a green lawn that ran down to the water from the feet of Amon Hen, one of the great Hills of Hearing and Sight. I didn't know much about them, and I was too distracted by my growing fear to hear Aragron's speech about the hills.

The green lawn had trees that marched away westward along the curving shores of the lake that the River had flowed into.

"Here we will rest tonight," said Aragorn. "This is the lawn of Parth Galen: a fair place in the summer days of old. Let us hope that no evil has yet come here."

We drew our boats up onto the lushous green banks. We started to set up camp. Sam, Merry and Pippin set about gathering wood and started building a fire.

Legolas grabbed my elbow gently while the others were busy. He pulled me aside behind a small tight cluster of trees where we would be alone. "What did you mean when earlier?"

"I don't know." I looked into his eyes and felt a chill go down my spine.

"What is the matter?" He asked with concern.

I swallow hard. Galadriel's voice sounded in my head,_ The fellowship is breaking._

Legolas cupped my cheek, "Daniyel, I cannot help you if you don't tell me what is wrong."

"Remember what Galadriel said?"

"Of course."

"It's coming." I felt like I had no control over what I was doing, seeing, feeling, or saying. My mind felt hazy and my body felt heavy.

I could see Legolas, as his eyebrows drew together in confusion. Then without warning he pulled me toward him and kissed me. My body was suddenly back in my control. I returned his kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

We pulled away and looked at eachother. He brushed my cheek, "I love you."

I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes, "And I love you too, Legolas."

"Come now, let us join the others." He took my hand and we walked back to camp.

Sam had a bright and warm fire blazing and was already getting food ready to eat. Legolas and I had a tendancy to not eat what the others ate. Elves, or even peredhil, didn't eat meat, we kept to the leafy vegetables and fruits, grains, breads. So while the rest of the company ate some cooked fish, Legolas and I ate some fruit.

We all knew that a decision still loomed over us, yet no spoke, we all remained silent. One by one, they each fell asleep, or laid down and pretended to sleep. Aragorn sat smoking on his pipe watching Frodo with kind and caring eyes.

Legolas sat beside me looking out at the water.

I turned to Aragorn, "You intend to leave this decsion up to him. Don't you?" I whispered.

"It is what Gandalf did on the pass and I believe that it is what he would do again." He turned and looked at me, "Do you think I am wrong?"

I averted my eyes, "Of course not, I merely think that he should not be burdened with this task at all. He is such a kind hearted hobbit and has already been through enough."

"The same could be said about you, my love, but here you are: strong, resilient, beautiful, cunning and skilled." Legolas replied.

"We have all been through turmoil, but in the end, this task was appointed to Frodo. He is the ring-bearer, the choice is his and his alone." Aragorn said with a puff of smoke. "We should get some rest." He put his pipe out and rolled over.

Legolas laid down behind me, his fingers playing with the end of my braid. "Lay down, my love."

I turned and faced him, curling my legs under me. "Do you think that all my memories will return?" I asked quietly.

"The mind is an amazing and strange thing. Perhaps your memories are blocked for a reason."

"What possible reason could that be?"

"As difficult as it may be to think about it, perhaps something bad happened to you and your mind is trying to protect you."

"What could be worse than watching my mother get killed infront of me?"'

Legolas shook his head, "I don't want to think about it. The thought of something bad happening to you... it's too painful to think about." He sat up and brought his hand to my cheek. "I love you too much to think about anything terrible happening to you."

I leaned into his hand. "Then let us not think about it any longer. If my memories come back, we will handle it then."

He smiled at me before bringing his lips to mine. We kissed briefly, fully aware of being surrounded by our companions.

While I had verbally said that I didn't want to think about what could have happened to me to lose my memories, my mind didn't seem to listen. My thoughts were running wild trying to grasp at anything I could remember. I wanted my memories back, regardless of how horrible or wonderful they were.

Legolas laid down and I rested my head on his chest. I was more tired than I thought and fell asleep fast. To my dismay, the image of my mother being killed before me filled my dreams.

The screeching of the Nazgul echoed around me. The whistle of arrows and war crying Orcs were heard in the distance. This time, instead of my memory fading when my mother lay dead, it continued.

I ran; away from the Orcs; away from my dead mother. I ran into the trees, the branches scratching my cheeks. I heard the Orcs following me. I stopped and leaned against the trunk of a tree, pulling a sheet of paper from a hidden pocket of my skirts. I read the writing on the paper and in a flash of light the words were burned from the paper and my mind was wiped clean.

I wondered lost and unaware of anything. Days passed, I had no food or water, confused about everything around me. I wondered to the Weather Hills, climbing to the top of Weathertop. Once there I was so exhausted, malnurished and dehydrated that I fainted. It was there that Gandalf had found me. My dream faded and I slept in peace the rest of the night.

When I awoke, the others were already awake and getting breakfast together. Even Legolas was up. I sat up, untied my braid and combed my fingers through my hair before re-braiding it.

Aragorn handed me a lembas bread cake. "Good morning, my lady." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." I replied. I debated momentairly whether or not to tell Aragorn about my dream. I finally knew why I had lost my memory and I wanted to share it with my friends.

Of course, the one person I wanted to share this with wasn't here. Gandalf, would have probably even known what I said... what spell I had said to cause me to lose my memory. There was even a small chance that he would have known what spell to reverse it.

"Is there something wrong?" Aragorn asked.

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine."

Legolas sat down beside me. "How did you sleep?"

"Well enough, I suppose."

"What did you dream about?"

I looked him and tilted my head, "Why would you ask that?"

"You were quite restless, I wondered if it was because of your dreams."

"The memory of my mother's death haunted my dreams last night."

He looked down, "I'm sorry. Did you happen to remember anything else?"

I looked around to make certain that everyone else was busy before turning to him and nodding slightly. "I did."

"Really?"

"Yes, it wasn't anything too important, just a slight detail." I knew it was a lie, but I didn't want to make it a big deal. I wasn't even too certain that I wanted to tell Legolas about it.

Before Legolas could ask me anymore questions, Aragorn called us all together. "The day has come at last," he said. "The day of choice which we have all long delayed. What shall now become of our Company that has travelled so far...? Shall we return with Boromir and go to the wars of Gondor; or turn east to the Fear and Shadow; or shall we break out fellowship and go this way and that as each may choose? Whatever we do must be done soon. We cannot long halt here."

There was a long silence in which none of us spoke. Aragorn looked at me with questioning eyes and I nodded at him, knowing what he was thinking.

"Well, Frodo," Aragorn continued. "I fear that the burden is laid upon you. You are the bearer appointed by the council. Your own way you alone can choose. In this matter I cannot advise you."

Frodo didn't answer right away. He glanced me briefly and I smiled kindly at him. Then he spoke slowly, "I kow that hast is needed, yet I cannot choose. The burden is heavy. Give me an hour longer, and I will speak. Let me be alone!"

Aragorn looked at him with kindly pity and nodded, "Very well, Frodo son of Drogo, you shall have an hour, and you shall be alone. We will stay here for a while. But do not stray far or out of call."

Frodo got up and walked away, passing under the trees and out of sight. The rest of us remained by the river-side. For sometime we remained silent, moving about restlessly. Eventually we all ended up in a circle, talking. We made efforts to talk about other things, but unfortunatly our thoughts and words always strayed back to Frodo and the Ring. What would Frodo choose? Why was he hesitating?

My thoughts wondered to my dream and began to block out the rest. I cared about Frodo and the decision he made, as it would effect me, but my mind was too distracted. I had learned that my memory loss was caused by my own actions. There were too many questions that were unanswered. What did I know that required this extent of protection? Did I know that it would cause this much memory loss? Would I get the rest of my memories back?

Legolas placed his hand over mine in my lap, "Grievous is our loss. Yet we must needs make up our minds without his aid. Why cannot we decide, and so help Frodo? Let us call him back and then vote! I should vote for Minas Tirith."

I laced my fingers through Legolas' and smiled.

"And so should I," said Gimli. "We, of course, were only sent to help the Bearer along the road, to go no further than we wished; and none of us is under any oath or command to seek Mount Doom. Hard was my parting from Lothlorien. Yet I have come so far, and I say this: now we have reached the last choice, it is clear to me that I cannot leave Frodo. I would choose Minas Tirith, but if he does not, then I follow him."

"And I too will go with him," Legolas added. "It would be faithless now to say farewell."

Aragorn looked at me, "What say you, my lady?"

"I agree with Legolas. It would be faithless to say farewell to Frodo now. I made him a promise. I promised him that I would escort him back to the Shire. I intend to keep it. Unless he himself asks me to do otherwise."

"It would indeed be a betrayal, if we all left him," said Aragorn. "But if he goes east, then all need not go with him; nor do I think that all should. That venture is desperate: as much so for eight as for three or two, or even one alone. If you would let me choose, then I should appoint three companions: Sam, who could not bear it otherwise; and Gimli; and myself. Boromir will return to his own city, where his father and his people need him. I would ask that Daniyel and Legolas escort Meriadoc and Peregrin home, then they should return to their home and start their lives together."

I went to speak out, but Merry started before I could. "That won't do at all!" he cried. "We can't leave Frodo! Pippin and I always intended to go wherever be went, and still do. But we did not realize what that would mean. It seemed different so far away, in the Shire or Rivendell. It would be mad and cruel to let Frodo go to Mordor. Why can't we stop him?"

"We must stop him," Pippin added. "And that is what he is worrying about, I am sure. He knows we shan't agree to his going east. And he doesn't like to ask anyone to go with him, poor old fellow. Imagine it: going off to Mordor alone!" Pippin shuddered. "But the dear silly old hobbit, he ought to know that he hasn't got to ask. He ought to know that if we can't stop him, we shan't leave him."

"Begging your pardon," Sam said. "I don't think you understand my master at all. He isn't hesitating about which way to go. Of course not! What's the good of Minas Tirith anyway? To him, I mean, begging your pardon, Master Boromir," he added and turned. It was then that we all looked and noticed that Boromir was no longer sitting within our circle.

"Now where's he got to?" cried Sam, looking worried. "He's been a bit queer lately, to my mind. But anyway he's not in this business. He's off to his home, as he always said; and no blame to him. But Mr. Frodo, he knows he's got to find the Cracks of Doom, if he can. But he's afraid. Now it's come to the point, he's just plain terrified. That's what his trouble is. Of course he's had a bit of schooling, so to speak- we all have- since we left home, or he'd be so terrified to start. And he isn't worrying about us either: whether we'll go along with him or no. He knows we mean to. That's another thing that's bothering him. If he screws himself up to go, he'll want to go alone. Mark my words! We're going to have trouble when he comes back. For he'll screw himself up all right, as sure as his name's Baggins."

Aragorn smiled at Sam, "I believe you speak more wisely than any of us, Sam. And what shall we do, if you prove right?"

"Stop him! Don't let him go!" Cried Pippin.

"I wonder?" Said Aragorn. "He is the Bearer, and the fate of the Burden is on him. I do not think that it is our part to drive him one way or the other. Nor do I think that we should succeed, if we tried. There are other powers at work far stronger."

I began to think about Lady Galadriel's words in regards to Boromir. Before I knew it everyone around me was standing up, Legolas' hand was held out to me.

I took it and looked at him, "What are we doing?"

As I stood, Boromir reappeared. He came out from the trees and walked towars us without speaking. His face held regret, sadness and a hint of grimness. He paused and then sat down aloof, with his eyes on the ground.

"Where have you been, Boromir?" asked Aragorn. "Have you seen Frodo?"

Boromir hesitated for a moment and I could see that he swallowed hard, "Yes, and no," he answered slowly. "Yes: I found him some way up the hill, and I spoke to him. I urged him to come to Minas Tirith and not to go east. I grew angry and he left me. He vanished. I have never seen such a thing happen before, though I have heard of it in tales. He must have put the Ring on. I could not find him again. I thought he would return to you."

Aragorn glowered at him, "Is that all you have to say?" His voice was hard and not too kindly at Boromir.

"Yes," he answered. "I will say no more yet."

I looked at Boromir and studied him.

"This is bad!" cried Sam, jumping up. "I don't know what this Man has been up to. Why should Mr. Frodo put the thing on? He didn't ought to have; and if he has, goodness knows what may have happened!"

"But he wouldn't keep it on," said Merry. "Not when he had escaped the unwelcome visitor, like Bilbo used to."

"But where did ne go? Where is he?" cired Pippin. "He's been away ages now."

"How long is it since you saw Frodo last, Boromir?" asked Aragorn.

"Half and hour, maybe," he answered. "Or it might be an hour. I have wandered for some time since. I do not know! I do not know!" he put his head in his hands and sat as if bowed with grief.

"An hour since he vansihe!" shouted Sam. "We must try and find him at once. Come on!"

"Wait a moment!" cried Aragorn. "We must divide up into pairs, and arrange- here hold on! Wait!"

Aragorn shouted in vain. They took no notice of him. Sam had dashed off first. Merry and Pippin had followed, and were already disappearing westward into the trees by the shore, shouting. Legolas and Gimli were running into the trees. A sudden hysteric panic seemed to have fallen over everyone.

"We shall all be scattered and lost," groaned Aragorn. "Boromir! I do not know what part you have played in this mischief, but help now! Go after those two young hobbits, and guard them at the least, even if you cannot find Frodo. Come bak to this spot, if you find him, or any traces of him. I shall return soon." He glaced at me before running off.

We exchanged a look and I knew what Aragorn was asking of me. He wanted me to keep an eye on Boromir and stay close to the camp site, incase Frodo returned here.

I followed behind Boromir after a few minutes. Following his cries for Merry and Pippin and even Frodo. I used my elf ears and eyes to see through the trees and listen for sounds.

To my dismay, in the distance I could see approaching Orcs. My heart sank and panic took root. I'm not certain how long it took, but it felt like hours passed, and then in the distance toward the Orcs I heard the horn of Gondor.

I ran faster and came upon Boromir fighting off Ocrs, alone. He was riddled with a few black feathered arrows. I strung my bow and fired at the Orcs. The closer I got, I shouldered my bow and drew my blades, making my way to Boromir. More arrows were shot at him adding to his wounds.

I watched in terror as he fell to his knees. I ran to him and slowly lowered him to the ground with his head in my lap. "Boromir, what have you done?"

"I have failed! I am sorry, my lady. Please forgive me." He coughed and I brushed his cheek kindly with my hand as tears fell over my cheeks. Slowly he brought his hand to my cheek. "Glad I am, to have been able to look upon your face one last time."

"Don't say anything. You will be all right. Boromir, you must fight it. You must live." I cried through my sobs. My vision blurred by my tears.

"Do not cry for me, my dear. This is my fate."

"That cannot be."

He winced in pain, "Would you offer me your comfort?"

I nodded, holding his head tenderly. I bent over him and pressed my lips against his, it was a brief kiss. He returned the kiss, bringing his hand around my head.

"I never thought that I would get to kiss you."

Aragron found us then. He knelt beside Boromir.

Boromir grasped for my hand, I took it and squeezed it gently, holding it against my cheek as the tears continued to fall. This was a friend of mine that was lying infront of me dying. Just another person to add to my list of fallen loved ones. My heart felt tight and almost like it was sinking.

Boromir turned to Aragron and strove to find words. Slowly and painfully words came. "I tried to take the Ring from Frodo," he said. "I am sorry. I have paid." He looked around him at all the falled Orcs. "They have taken the Halflings: the Orcs have taken them. I think they are not dead. Orcs bound them."

My heart sank further as I suddenly realized the danger my other friends were now in.

"Farewell, Aragorn! Go to Minas Tirith and save my people! I have failed."

Aragron tried to compose himself, "No!" He took Boromir's other hand and gently kissed his brow. "You have conquered. Few have gained such a victory. Be at peace! Minas Tirith shall not fall!"

Boromir smiled and turned his head toward me. "You have good friends that will care for you when I cannot." He released Aragron's hand and brought it back to my cheek. "Regardless of where your heart lies, I have loved you since I first saw you."

My heart broke at that moment, it seemed wrong that his love was given to me when I couldn't return it. He deserved better; he deserved more. I wept for him as his breath slowed.

"Which way did they go? Was Frodo there?" Aragron asked. But Boromir did not speak, his last breath had left his body.

I wept as I covered his head with my arms, wrapping them around him protectivly. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. "If I could heal these wounds with my words of love, I would. I'm so sorry."

Aragorn wept with me, his hand gently on my shoulder. I heard the approaching foot steps of Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn gripped my arm gently and pulled me to my feet. He wrapped his arms around me momentairly, until Legolas stepped forward and held his arms out to me. Aragorn gently nudged me into Legolas' arms, where I went willingly, the sobs still racking my body.

Legolas wrapped his arms around me as Argorn knelt and examined the bodies of the Orcs. I didn't hear any words that he said because my crying over powered his voice. My head throbbed from my tears. I worked hard to stop the crying, my hands gripped Legolas' tunic.

When Aragron was done talking Legolas spoke out, "First we must tend to the fallen," he said. "We cannot leave him lying like carrion among these foul Orcs."

"Let us lay him in a boat with his weapons, and the weapons of his vanquished foes," said Aragorn. "We will send him to the Falls of Rauros and give him to Anduin. The River of Gondor will take care at least that no evil creature dishonours his bones."

Legolas kissed my forehead before releasing me to help Gimli and Aragorn gather up the fallen Orcs's weapons. I wondered away to pick some wild flowers to lay in his funeral boat.

My head was hurting and I still had tears slowly falling over my cheeks. My I mourned the loss of a friend I picked flowers and slowly made my way back to the boats. By the time I got there they others had already laid Boromir in the middle of the boat that was to bear him away. They had placed the grey elven-cloak folded beneath his head. They had combed his hair and gently arrayed it upon his shoulders. The golden belt of Lorien was around his waist, gleaming. His helm was set beside him, while his broken horn and the shards of his sword were on his lap; beneath his feet they put the swords of the fallen Orcs.

I laid the flowers around him and brushed my fingers tenderly along his cheek. "Farewell, my dear friend."

Legolas and Aragorn tied his boat to another and rowed out into the water. Gimli stayed with me on shore. I watched as they turned into the swift-running channel they passed the green sward of Parth Galen. The steep sides of Tol Brandir were glowing: it was now mid-afternoon. They passed from sight.

I'm not certain how long I stood there looking at the water. I knew Frodo, probably with Sam on his heels, had rowed to the other side of the river and headed east, alone. I wasn't entirely certain I was all that worried about them. I was more worried about Merry and Pippin.

When Aragron and Legolas had returned I was fully composed and ready to hunt down the Orcs that had taken the hobbits.

"Our choice then," Gimli said. "Is either to take the remaining boat and follow Frodo, or else to follow the Orcs on foot. There is little hope either way. We have already lost precious hours."

Legolas stood beside me with his hand on the small of my back.

"I will follow the Orcs." Aragorn said. He spoke of wanting to follow Frodo and guide him to Mordor, but if we were to do that then we would be abandoning Merry and Pippin to torment and death.

A decision was made, we would be following the Orcs by day and night, in hopes of rescuing them.


	11. Chapter 11

Lost Child of Tindomiel: Chapter Eleven

A decision had been made, we would hunt down the Orcs and rescue Merry and Pippin. Before we set out on the trail, I had ask Aragorn of Minas Tirith; he didn't answer me.

We had hidden the remaining boat in the trees and returned to the place were Boromir had been slain. There it was easy enough to pick up the trail.

"No other folk make such a trampling," said Legolas.

I had realized then that I had not gotten a chance to tell Legolas what else I had remembered. It seemed that he had forgotten about it. I didn't blame him for forgetting, but for some reason it left a pain inside I didn't understand.

"But they go with great speed for all that," said Aragorn, "And they do not tire. And later we may have to search for our path in hard bare lands."

"Well, after them!" said Gimli. "... But it will be a long chase: they have a long start."

Aragorn gently took my elbow and whispered in my ear, "Are you certain that you can manage this? It will be hard and tiring, we will not stop."

I held back my urge to hit Aragron for his words and merely pulled my arm out of his grasp and stepped away. "We should not delay any longer."

Aragron turned away from me, "Yes, we shall all need the endurance of Dwarves. But come! With hope or without hope we will follow the trail of our enemies. And woe to them, if we prove the swifter! We will make such a chase as shall be accounted a marvel among the three kindreds: Elves, Dwarves, and Men. Forth the Four Hunters!"

Like deer we sprang away, running along the trail. I closed off my emotions, trying not to think of anything. The loss of Gandalf; the loss of Boromir; the unrequited love Boromir had given me. It all loomed around my heart and I tried my best to put up a wall and not dwell on it.

For three days we ran. Past trees and forests, hills and boulders. We were greatful to Lorien for the lembas bread, because the one cake rejuvenated us for the day and allowed us to have the energy for the chase. We didn't stop at night, instead kept on hunting. I held out hope that by not stopping for rest we would gain on them, as I assumed they would be resting; Orcs were hungry creatures and they would need to stop to prepare meat and eat.

I didn't pay attention much to what Legolas and Aragorn spoke about. My thoughts were polluted by mourning no matter how hard I tried, it put me in a sour mood. When I wasn't mourning I was trying my hardest to remember things from my past. Details from the memories I had finally regained or trying to push further through those memories and find something new.

On the second day I listened as Aragorn spoke, "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"

I was on Aragorn's heels; Legolas behind us turned back toward Gimli, "Come, on Gimli!"

My thoughts again clouded my attention and I didn't hear anything Gimli had said. We ran faster as the sun rose in the sky. My feet did the work, following Aragron and Legolas. My mind, no matter how hard I tried, continued to probe for more lost memories.

I remember talk of horse-hooves thundering in the distance. Or Aragron quickening our pace as the Orcs sped up, probably catching our scent.

Finally the horse hoof steps were so thundering that my ears demanded my attention. I recognized the sound of the thundering horses as the Riders of Rohan.

Aragron called out to them. My face was covered with my Lorien cloak, trying to hide my wandering gaze from Legolas and Aragorn.

"Riders of Rohan... What news from the Mark?" Aragorn shouted.

Between Gimli, Legolas and Aragron they surrounded me in a protective circle as the horses swirled around us. Spears draw as they surround us.

I heard a voice I recognized, but remained frozen.

"What business does and Elf, a Man, a Dwarf... and a woman have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

I felt Eomer's eyes on me, they were a familiar gaze.

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli replied.

I heard Eomer dismount, "I would cut off your head, Dwarf... if it but stood a little higher from the ground." He said in dislike.

Legolas swiftly drew his bow, "Yo would die before your stroke fell."

I sighed as the Rohirrim pointed their spears directly at Legolas.

Aragorn stepped between Eomer and slowly lowers Legolas' arm, "I am Aragron, son of Arathron. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. And this-"

"We have met." I said, lowering my hood and raising my head.

I had met Eomer when I traveled with Gandalf. The King of Rohan, Theoden had opened his house to us for rest.

Eomer's eyes widened and he lowered his head, "My lady, forgive us, we did not know these were your companions."

All the spears lowered at once.

"We are friends of Rohan and of your King." Aragorn added.

Eomer sheathed his sword, "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." He took off his helm. "Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisned the mind of the King... and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say... as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

"We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragron said with wide hopeful eyes.

Eomer looked down, "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli spat.

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes." Aragorn added.

Eomer shook his head, "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

I looked in the distance and the smoke drifting up into the sky. My lips parted in disbelief as I tried to hold my sadness back. I heard Eomer whistle and call out toward a few horses.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." Eomer said handing the reins to Aragron.

"Thank you," I said stepping forward, pushing my grief for my friends down.

Eomer extended his hand and I took it. He kissed the back of my hand briefly and bowed his head to me. "My lady, you are welcome to join my Riders. It would be safer for you with a larger group than with you three companions."

I smiled warmly.

Legolas stepped forward with a glare, "Perhaps we are more than _just_ companions!"

Eomer released my hand and smiled at Legolas, "Forgive me, I meant no offense." He put his helmet back on and mounted his horse. He bowed his head toward me, "Farewell. Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands."

He hollared to his men and they rode away.

Aragron tilted his head at me, "You know Eomer? You have some extensive aquaitances, Daniyel." He smiled at me.

"I have many friends." I returned his smile.

"That you do." He looked at the horses, "Now, how shall we do this?"

"I can ride with Legolas, you and Gimli can each have your own."

I heard Gimli clear his throat.

"That won't do," Aragron said.

"Gimli can ride with me." Legolas finally chimed in.

Aragron turned to Gimli, "Is that fine with you, my friend?"

Gimli offered one stiff nod in reply. Aragron handed me the reins of a light colored horse, a mare. She nuzzled my hand happily.

Aragorn mounted his horse, "Come, let's go."

Legolas helped Gimli and together they followed Aragron.

"Well, shall I hold to hope?" I asked my horse before mounting.

The four of us galloped our way to the smoky fire. Our heads hung low as we prepared for the worst.

It didn't take very long to reach the smoking pile. We all dismounted quietly. Gimli began to dig through the pile of burnt bodies with his axe.

Together Legolas and I bowed our heads, "May they find peace in death," we said in elfish.

My chest tightened. The number of our fallen companions was growing. My friends... no my family were dying. I glanced at Legolas, his back was to me. For the briefest of moments I allowed myself to think of the possibility of lossing him. In an instant it felt like hundreds of knives had been thrust into my heart and were ripping it apart. My breath caught in my chest and I felt weak. Fighting the urge to crumple to the ground I held my chest and tried to calm myself.

Legolas was there, infront of me. All I had to do was extend my arm to touch him, but it scared me that only thinking about his loss, sent me into a torent of physical pain. I tried to shake the thoughts of lossing him away, but try as I might they loomed in my mind.

Aragorn, with a furocious rage, kicked a helmet and fell to his knees, "Aaaaagh!" He screamed until his head fell.

"We failed them." Gimli said sorrow filled.

I watched as Aragron's head tilted in observation at the ground, "A hobbit lay here. And the other." He started following the tracks that his skillful Ranger skills could see. "They crawled." he stood up, "Their hands were bound." He bent over and picked up a piece of rope, "Their bonds were cut."

We followed him as he continued to follow tracks that my untrained eye couldn't see. My forgot about my brief torment as it held onto hope. "They ran over here. They were followed."

Aragron took up a slow run, "The tracks lead away from the battle..."

Tall dark trees loomed up infront of us and we all froze and stared at the massive trees. "...Into Fangorn forest."

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli said.

Merry and Pippin may have escaped the battle, but what horrors waited for them in there I wondered.

We ran into the forest, our eyes scanning wildly around for any sign of our friends. Again we left the tracking to Aragron. Legolas and I took the lead; Gimli following. Aragron was moving slowly: he was scanning the steps and ledges closely.

"I am almost sure that the hobbits have been up here," Aragorn said. "But there are other marks... which I do not understand."

My attention was drawn to a movement behind us. I saw what, from a distance, looked like Gandalf. I shook my head in disbelief. Gandalf was dead, there was no possibility that he was wandering around. It was probably only a ghost form of him in my memory.

Then Legolas spoke: "Look!... Down in the wood, back the way that we have just come. It is he. Cannot you see him, passing from tree to tree?"

Legolas saw him too! My heart leapt with elation; was it possible? It was then that I remember what Eomer had said about Saruman walking around wearing the wardrobe of a begger in grey robes. A chill filled by body.

We stood silent, each one of us frozen in a strange expectantcy: something was approaching that held a hidden power... or something more menacing.

Suddenly Gimli burst out, "Your bow, Legolas! Bend it! Get ready! It is Saruman. Do not let him speak, or put a spell upon us! Shoot first!"

I watched as Legolas took his bow. My own hand gripped my dagger, but I felt a pull tell me to leave it sheathed.

"Why are you waiting?" Gimli asked with slight irritation.

Aragron looked at Legolas and I before speaking, "Legolas is right. We cannot shoot an old man so, at unawares and unchallenged, whatever fear or doubt we have. Watch and wait!"

We waited patiently as the old man approached us, "Well met!" said the old man once he got closer. He stood and peered at us from under his hood. "And what may you be doing in these parts? A lovely lady Elf with her Elf escort no doubt, a Man, and a Dwarf, all clad in elvish fashion. No doubt there is a tale worth hearing behind it all."

The voice was unknown to me, but yet still held an undertone of fimiliarity. I leaned toward Legolas as he wrapped his arm gently around my waist.

"Might we know your name, and then hear what it is that you have to say to us?" Aragron asked. "This morning passes, and we have an errand that will not wait."

"What may you be doing, and what tale can you tell of yourselves? As for my name!" he broke off, laughing long and softly. "Have you not guessed it already? You have heard it before, I think... But come now, what of your tale?"

I swallowed hard as fear gipped me. We all stood slient looking at this hooded man before us, each of us knowing who stood before us. I gipped my dagger under my cloak. Legolas' hand held tight to his bow. And Gimli's hands wrung tightly around his axe.

"Happily I know something of it. You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits, I believe... Well, they climbed up here the day before yesterday; and they met someone that they did not expect. Does that comfort you? And now you would like to know where they were taken? Well, well, maybe I can give some news about that. But why are we standing? Your errand, you see, is no longer as urgent as you though. Let us sit down and be more at ease."

The old man turned away and walked toward a heap of fallen stones. In an instant, almost like a spell had been removed, we all relaxed and began to stir. I no longer felt the gripping fear, but for whatever reason I tried to maintain that hold on the fear.

The man sat down upon a low stone. Then I saw as his grey cloak fell apart and underneath he was in all white.

"Saruman!" cried Gimli, springing forward with his axe. "Speak! Tell us where you have hidden our friends! What have you done with them? Speak, or I will make a dint in your hat that even a wizard will find it hard to deal with!"

I pulled my dagger from it's sheath. The old man sprang to his feet and leapt to the top of a large rock. There he stood... towering above them. His hood and his grey rags were flung away. His white garmets shone. He lifted up his staff, and GImli's axe leapt from his grasp and fell ringing on the ground. Aragorn's sword and my dagger blazed with a sudden fire and we both dropped the blades. Legolas gave a shout and shot an arrow high into the air: it vanished in a flash of flame.

"Mithrandir!" cired the man... "Well met, I say to you again, Legolas!"

We all gazed at him. His hair was white as snow and his robe was gleaming white. His eyes were familiar, a deep brown and bright. We all stood frozen, filled with wonder, joy and a slight sense of fear. There were no words to say.

Finally at last, Aragorn spoke, "Gandalf! Beyond all hope you return to us in our need!"

"Gandalf," the old man repeated, his head tilted as if he were recalling an old memory. "Yes, that was the name. I was Gandalf." He returned his attention back to us. "Get up, my good Gimli! No blame to you, and no harm done to me. Indeed my friends, none of you have any weapon that could hurt me. Be merry! We meet again. At the turn of the tide. The great storm is coming, but the tide has turned."

I stood frozen with elated joy, not certain what to do or say.

"Gandalf!" Gimli said with surprise in his voice, "But you are all in white!"

"Yes, I am white now," Said Gandalf with that familiar twinkle in his eyes. "Indeed I am Saruman, one might almost say, Saruman as he should have been. But come now, tell me of yourselves! I have passed through fire and deep water, since we parted. I have forgotten much that I thought I knew, and learned again much that I had forgotten. I can see many things far off, but many things that are close at hand I cannot see."

I felt my body release as Gandalf smiled kindly at me. "I am glad that you are well, my dear. My fears for you were great." He held his arms out to me and I fell into them, tears filling my eyes.

"I am so happy to see you, Gandalf." I managed to say.

He chuckled, "I can see that." He stroked my hair gently.

We remained wrapped in our embrace for a few moment more before he released me with a wide smile.

Gandalf spoke then about Merry and Pippin and an Ent named Treebeard who had taken them. He spoke of Fangorn forest and what tidings the Hobbits had brought. "A thing is about to happen which has not happened since the Elder Days: the Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."

"What will they do?" asked Legolas in astonishment.

"I do not know," replied Gandalf. "I do not think that they know themselves."

We spoke a while longer about the Ents and the Hobbits then Gandalf held his staff strongly and eyed us all. "The morning is wearing away," he said. "Soon we must go."

"Do we go to find our friends and to see Treebeard?" asked Aragorn.

"No," responded Gandalf. "That is not the road that you must take. I have spoken words of hope. But only of hope. Hope is not victory. War is upon us and all our friends, a war in which only the use of the Ring could give us surety of victory. It fills me with great sorrow and great fear: for much shall be destroyed and all may be lost. I am Gandalf, Gandalf the White, but Black is mightier still."

He turned to Aragron, "Come, Aragron son of Arathorn! Do not regret your choice in the valley of Emyn Muil, nor call it a vain pursuit. You chose amid doubts the path athat seemed right: the choice was just, and it has been rewarded. For so we have met in time, who otherwise might have met too late. But the quest of your companions is over. Your nect jouney is marked by your given word. You must go to Edoras and seek out Theoden in his hall. For you are needed. The light of Anduril must now be uncovered in the battle for which it has so long waited. There is war in Rohan, and worse evil: it goes ill with Theoden."

"Then are we not to see the young Hobbits again?" asked Legolas.

"You knows? Have patience. Go where you must go, and hope! To Edoras! I go, also."

Aragron nodded, "Yes, we will set out together." He rose and looked at Gandalf. A power radiated from our wise wizard and Aragron smiled, "And this I also say: you are our captain and our banner. The Dark Lord has Nine. But we have one, mightier than they: they White Rider. He has passes through the fire and the abyss, and they shall fear him. We will go where he leads."

The four of us stood proudly before our White Rider and bowed our heads. Gandalf smiled and nodded for us to follow. He wrapped himself again in his old and tattered cloak, and led the way out of Fangorn forest.

Again we came to the grass beyond the eaves of the dark Forest. Gandalf whistled three times. I furrowed my brow in curiosity and before long, my curiosity was met with the sound of running hoofs.

A glorious white horse rode toward us. Once the horse saw Gandalf he ran faster toward him and slowed before him, stooping his proud head gently.

Legolas whispered in awe beside me, "Shadowfax, the lord of all horses!"

Gandalf caressed him, "It is a long way from Rivendell, my friend. But you are wise and swift and come at need. Far let us ride now together, and part not in this world again!"

I was surprised when the other horses came swiftly toward us and waited quietly, at if awaiting orders. "We go at once to Meduseld, the hall of your master, Theoden," said Gandalf, addressing them gravely. They bowed their heads. "Time presses, so with you leave, my friends, we will ride. We beg you to use all the speed that you can."

"Did you know that Shadowfax was at hand, Gandalf?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, I knew." replied the wizard. "I bent my thought upon him, bidding him to make haste; for yesterday he was far away in the south of this land. Swiftly may he bear me back again!"


	12. Chapter 12

Lost Child of Tindomiel: Chapter Twelve

We rode on through sunset and slow dusk, even through the gathering night. When we finally did stop and dismount, Gandalf allowed us only a few hours of rest. I was so exhausted that I leaned against Legolas, his arm wrapped around me tenderly.

"Are you at least happy to know that Merry and Pippin are well?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded, "Of course I am. I am more so, to know that Gandalf is alive and here with us too. I no longer am filled with the overwhelming fear I felt before. While I still fear for the fate of us all, knowing Gandalf is here lessens that fear."

"I agree."

It wasn't long before Gandalf had us all atop our horses and riding out again under the cold moon.

Our horses grew weary, but they continued to hold their heads proudly and follow their tireless leader.

Dawn came clear and bright. Shadowfax stopped and nieghed. Gandalf pointed ahead. "Look!" he cried. "Edoras, those courts are called. But we must ride warily; for war is abroad, and the Rohirrim do not sleep, even if it seem so from afar. Draw no weapon, speak no haughty word, I counsel you all, until we are come before Theoden's seat."

Aragron looked at Legolas, Gimli and I, we all nodded agreement and continued forward. Following the winding way up to the green hills, we finally came at last to the wide-swept walls and the gate of Edoras.

There were many men in bright mail, who sprang at once to their feet as we approached. I had been there before, but I didn't speak their language very well. The men barred the way with spears.

Gandalf spoke with them in the tongue of the Riddermark.

Eventually Aragorn interjected. Gandalf introduced us, though I am not certain exactly of the words that he used, but I heard our names mentioned.

The guard bowed his head to Gandalf and hurried away.

"Well, let us wait to see if we can gain access to Theoden's hall." Gandalf said turning around to the rest of us.

"We did not have this much trouble when we were here last." I added with a sigh.

"These are dark times, my dear. Dark times indeed."

Luckily we weren't kept waiting long and the guard returned. This time he spoke in the common tongue. "Follow me!" he said. "Theoden gives you leave to enter."

We followed the guard through the large gate. There was a broad winding path of stairs up the green terrace. On either side of the topmost step were stone-hewn seats. There sat other guards, with drawn swords laid upon thier knees.

Our guide turned and left us as we climbed the stairs. The watchmen stood then until Gandalf stepped out upon the paved terrace infront of the stone seats and the standing men.

I watched as they turned the sword's hilts towards us, a token of peace.

One stepped forward and spoke, "I am the Doorward of Theoden," he said. "Hama is my name. Here I must bid you lay aside your weapons before you enter."

Legolas was first to offer his weapons up. He placed his blades and his bow and arrows into the Hama's hand. "Keep these well," Legolas said. "For they come from the Golden Wood and the Lady of Lothlorien gave them to me."

Hama's eyes widened with wonder, "No man will touch them I promise you." he said.

Aragorn stood stubbornly, hesitating. "It is not my will to put aside my sword or to deliver Anduril to the hand of any other man."

"It is the will of Theoden," said Hama.

"It is not clear to me that the will of Theoden son of Thengel even though he be lord fo the Mark, should prevail over the will of Aragron son of Arathorn, Elendil's heir to Gondor."

"This is the house of Theoden, not of Aragorn, even were he King of Gondor in the seat of Denethor." Hama replied, irritation clearly heard in his voice.

Gandalf huffed, "This is idle talk. It is useless to refuse. A king will have his way in his own hall, be if folly or wisdom."

"Truly," said Aragorn. "And I would do as the master of the house bade me, were this only a woodman's cot, if I bore now any sword but Anduril."

"Aragron, is this really necessary?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

He shot me a glare as Hama spoke, "Whatever its name may be, here you shall lay it, if you would not fight alone against all the men in Edoras."

"Not alone!" Gimli said with a growl, fingering the blade of his axe.

"Come, come!" said Gandalf. "We are all friends here. Or should be; for the laughter of Mordor will be our only reward if we quarrel. My errand is pressing. Here at least is my sword," he handed Hama his sword." Goodman Hama. Keep it well. Now let me pass. Come, Aragron!"

Slowly Aragron set his sword upright against the wall, "Here I set it, but I command you not to touch it. In this Elvish sheath dwells the Blade that was Broken and has been made again. Death shall come to any man that draws Elendil's sword save Elendil's heir."

The guard was amazed by what he had just heard and slowly he nodded his head, "It shall be, lord, as you command."

"Well," said Gimli. "If it has Anduril to keep it company, my axe may stay here too, without shame. Now then. Let us go."

They all looked at me clad with my daggers at my waist and blades, bow and arrows on my back. I smiled and blushed, "Right." I said removing my weapons and handing them to Hama. Once I handed him my daggers, the last of my weapons I nodded, "That is all."

Hama looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "That is all? That, my lady, is plenty." He looked down at the sheaths with awe.

"Yes, these too are gifts from Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond. Please take care with out belongings." I said with my head held high.

Hama then returned his attention back to Gandalf, "Your staff," he said. "Forgive me, but that too must be left at the doors."

"Foolishness!" said Gandalf. "Prudence is one thing, but discourtesy is another. If I may not lean on my stick as I go, then I will sit our here, until it pleases Theoden to hobble out himself to speak with me."

Aragorn laughed. "Every man has something too dear to trust to another, but would you part an old man from his support?"

"The staff in the hand of a wizard may be more than a prop for age," said Hama. "Yet in doubt a man of worth will trust to his own wisdom. I believe you are friends and folk worthy of honor, who have no evil purpose. You may go in."

To add to Gandalf's ploy of his staff he pulled me near, sliding his arm through mine and hobbling more than necessary.

The guards lifted the heavy bar and swung the doors open. It groaned on it's hinges as it opened. The hall was long and dark filled with a darkness that felt evil, it made the air heavy and thick. At the far end of the hall was a raised dias with three stone steps leading up to it. In the middle of the dias was a large gilded chair. The man sitting in the chair was not the Theoden I remembered from before: this man was bent over with sudden age; his white hair was long and thick and fell in braids from beneath his golden circlet. At his feet upon the steps sat a man, with pale wise face and heavy-lidded eyes.

"Hail, Theoden son of Thengel! I have returned. For behold! The storm comes, and now all friends should gather together, lest each singly be destroyed." Gandalf said.

Theoden slowly rose to his feet and looked at Gandalf, "I greet you and maybe you look for welcome. But truth to tell your welcome is doubtful here, Master Gandalf. You have ever been a herald of woe. I will not deceive you: when I heard that Shadowfax had come back riderless, I rejoiced at the return of the horse, but still more at the lack of the rider; and when Eomer brought tidings that you had gone at last to your long home, I did not mourn. But news from afar is seldom sooth. Here you come again! And with you come evils worse than before, as might be expected. Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow? Tell me that." He sat back down in his chair and awaited an answer.

"You speak justly, lord," said the pale man sitting on the steps. "It is not yet five days since the bitter tidings came that Theodred your son was slain upon the West Marshes. In Eomer there is little trust. Few men would be left to guard your walls, if he had been allowed to rule. And even now we learn from Gondor that the Dark Lord is stirring in the East. Such is the hour in which this wanderer chooses to return. Why indeed should we welcome you, Marster Stormcrow?"

"You are held wise, my friend Wormtongue," answered Gandalf, his voice was soft, but my knowing him for as long as I had I could hear a very well hidden irritation undertone. "yet two ways may a man come with evil tidings. He may be a worker of evil; or he may be such as leaves well alone, and comes only to bring aid in time of need."

"That is so," Wormtongue spat out," But there is a third kind: pickers of bones, carrion-fowl that grow fat on war. What aid have you ever brought, Stormcrow? And what aid do you bring now? It was aid from us that you sought last time that you were here. Then my lord bade you choose any horse that you would and be gone; and to the wonder of all you took Shadowfax in your insolence. My lord was sorely grieved; yet to some it seemed that to speed you from the land the price was not too great. I guess that it is likely to turn out the same once more: you will seek aid rather than render it. Do you bring men? Do you bring horses, swords, spears? That I would call aid; that is our present need. But who are these that follow at your tail? Four ragged wanderers in grey, and you yourself the most beggar-like of the five!"

Anger flared inside me as his words stung. This Wormtongue was spitting out lies and deciet. Who knew what poison he had put in Theoden's head.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden son of Thengel," said Gandalf with growing fustration in his voice. "Has not the messenger from your gate reported the names of my companions? Seldom has any lord of Rohan recieved such guests. Weapons they have laid at your doors that are worth many a mortal man, even the mightiest."

Wormtongue moved closer to us as I noticed that the men along the sides of the hall began to move toward us as well.

"Late is the hour.. in which this conjurer chooses to appear." Wormtongue said with a glare, "Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death... to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf raised his staff infront of the vile creature, releasing my arm.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Wormtongue cried.

It was then that the menacing shadows from the sides of the hall attacked us. Aragron, Gimli, Legolas and I fought them off. The men were weary of me until they saw my skills. Hama had not joined the fight, instead he had even held back some of his men as we fought and Gandalf approached Theoden.

Gandalf cast aside is tattered grey robe, standing up straight and proud, speaking in a clear cold voice. "The wise speak only of what they know, Grima son of Galmod. A witless worm have you become." He raised his staff and all in the hall froze as a roll of thunder sounded. The sunlight was blocked from the eastern windows; the hall around us was suddenly dark as night. The only thing visible was Gandalf, bright whit and tall in the darkness.

"Theoden... son of Thengel... too long have you sat in the Shadows." Gandalf said.

Wormtongue attempted to escape while all eyes were on Gandalf and Theoden, but Gimli stopped his with his massive boot planted right on his chest. "I woud stay still if I were you." Gimli said with a growl.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as a poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf trust his staff forward throwing Theoden back in his chair.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Eowyn running in. Eowyn, Eomer's sister and Theoden's niece. I had met her before and we had become fast friends. Before I could reach her to stop her, Aragron caught her, "Wait," he whispered calmly.

"If I go, Theoden dies."

I realized then that the voice coming from Theoden's lips was not Theoden, but Saruman. I was slightly embarrased that it had taken me that long to realize it. Thinking back I remembered that Gandalf had even used his name.

"You did not kill me... you will not kill him." Gandalf replied proud and confident.

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!"

Theoden jumped from his throne toward Gandalf, but with a single thrust of his staff he throw Theoden back in his seat. He slumps forward, Eowyn pushes Aragorn and rushes to assist her uncle. I saw that his grey hair returned to the familiar brown that I had remembered before. His face became younger and his eye cleared. Saruman was gone.

Theoden looked at Eowyn, "I know your face. Eowyn." He cupped her cheek tenderly as tears fell from her eyes. He then saw Gandalf and I, "Gandalf?... My lady, Daniyel?"

I smiled at him and bowed my head respectfully.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said with a smile.

Theoden stood, shaking and weak. "Go now, my dear Eowyn, there is no more reason to fear." He looked at me, "Perhaps you could offer her some comfort?"

I nodded, "Of course, my lord." I stooped beside Eowyn and gently gripped her elbow and led her away to her chambers.

I opened the large wooden door to her chambers and walked her to a chair beside a small table. I sat opposite of her. "There is no need to fear anymore. The one poisoning your uncle is gone now."

She smiled at me as she wiped her tears. "I feared for him, so much so that I began to fear the worst. Even when his son lay dying, he did not go to Theodred's side. And then Eomer was exiled... for protecting me!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Grima Wormtongue grew lustful eyes for me. He seemed to stalk my shadows and Eomer did not liike it, when he confronted Grima it led to his exile." She looked at me then with saddened eyes, "What will become of Eomer now?"

While I didn't know for certain what would happen to her brother, but I could guess. "I am certain that your uncle will send for Eomer. I saw not two days ago, and he was well. He was protecting the borders of your home, even in his exile."

She sighed and nodded with a weak smile, "Thank you." She shook her head. "I am so sorry, I am being so rude. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes that would be very nice, thank you."

She stood up and walked out. I looked around the room, it had been a long time since I had been anywhere near Rohan and to stand in Theoden's hall once more was... nice. The darkness that had loomed over it before was gone.

Eowyn returned shortly carrying a try with a tea kettle and two cups. "It is good to see you, Daniyel. Even under such tidings."

I softened my eyes, "We are here to help."

"I know." She poured the tea and offered me a cup, which I took graciously. "Who are your companions, if I may ask?"

I giggled, "They are guests in your hall, so of course you may ask." I sipped the tea and felt my body sigh with the warmth of the liquid. "The Dwarf is Gimli son of Gloin, a dear friend. The Elf is Legolas son Thranduil, King of Mirkwood Forest. And the Man is Aragron son of Arathorn and heir to the throne of Gondor; he too is a dear friend of mine."

"And Legolas?"

I tilted my head in confusion. Had I not just told her who Legolas was? Why was she asking? "What do you mean?"

"You refered to Gimli and Aragron as dear friends, but not Legolas." She smiled playfully at me.

I felt my cheeks burn under her gaze. While I knew that I shouldn't feel any embarrassment over my relationship with Legolas, I still blushed like a young lady caught starring at a man she finds handsome.

"Are you...?"

"If you are asking, if we are _together_? Then the answer is yes, we are."

"He is very handsome, though I imagine that most Elf males are. Do you intend to wed?" Eowyn asked with wide hopeful eyes.

I nodded, "Of course we do, though we are not certain when we will get a chance." My smile faded as the reality of our circumstance filled my thoughts again.

Eowyn saw my face change and lowered her eyes, "So what are you and your companions doing here, other than offering your help, to which I am grateful?"

I inhaled deeply, "The Dark Lord's presence grows ever stonger. It is time that we friends band together against this growing threat."

She sipped her tea and nodded. "Of course."

It was then that Hama knocked on her open door, "Ladies, King Theoden requests that you join him and the other guests for lunch."

Eowyn and I looped out arms together and followed Hama to the tables. Eowyn released my arm and happily sat near her uncle, who poured her some wine. Aragorn sat smoking his pipe while Gandalf did the same nearby. Gimli was already devouring the meat on the table and quickly following it with ale that dribbled in his beard.

Legolas approached me, "What happened while I was away with Eowyn?" I asked.

"The vile snake was sent away. Now we are eating while Theoden regains more of his lost strength." He replied.

We sat down against the wall slightly away from the others. There was a salad and some fruit laid out on this side of the table. Hama fetched us a flask of wine and offered it to us with a bowed head.

"Thank you, my friend." I said with a smile as he quickly poured us some.

Legolas sat close to me. "Have you remembered anything else?" He said softly.

A rush of emotions and thoughts remembered filled me. I had forgotten about my dream and everything I had remembered. The wishful thinking that I had Gandalf here to talk to about it; everything had faded with the news of Merry and Pippin and their possible death, then with meeting Gandalf once more.

"Actually I have. It was back when we were all together..."

"What was it?"

"I think that it was a spell I used on myself." I answered.

"Why would you do that to yourself?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. I don't understand it myself. I think that I did it to protect... something or maybe even someone. I don't think that the spell was supposed to take all my memories, but it did."

"Well, now that Gandalf has returned to us, perhaps you could seek his counsel at a later time."

I popped a grape into my mouth and smiled at Legolas. It wasn't long before Theoden stopped eating and looked around, "Where is my son? Where is Theodred?"

We all froze in knowing fear as Eowyn tenderly placed her hand over her uncle's.

Later Gandalf took him to the tombs of his forebearers, where his son was laid to rest.

The events of the day had gone by so fast that the day was already coming to a close. Eowyn stood at the entrance of her uncle's hall awaiting his return from his son's grave. Aragron stood not too far away from her. Gimli remained inside slurping the ale.

I was beginning to feel the exhaustion from so many days of staying awake. I stood watching the sun set in the distance. My cloak was wrapped tight around me against the cool air, my hood drawn up. I felt my eye lids grow heavy. Just as my body was feeling the weight of lack of sleep, I felt a set of arms wrap around me.

"You should get some rest." Legolas whispered in my ear.

I couldn't feel his breath through my hood and I wished that my hood was not up at that moment. I wanted to feel his skin against my own. "I am no more tired than you, Gimli or Aragorn. We all are tired and need sleep, but I will not rest until I know that the we all are."

He moved to my side, keeping one arm wrapped around me. "You think of others more than yourself."

I looked in the distance and saw a movement. A horse with two small riders... children. They looked as though they were swaying in the saddle. The child on the back slid to the side and fell off.

My tiredness evaporated and without thinking I was running for the children. I heard Legolas and Aragron behind me, but for some reason neither of them could keep up with me. I was shocked myself that I was running so fast and had such a reserve of energy.

At the main gate was a horse, saddled and waiting, without asking I quickly mounted and put the horse in a gallop toward the children. The horse could sense my urgency and sprinted forward.

I reached the horse and the children, slidding from my saddle I fell beside the fallen child, a young boy. Still sitting in the saddle was a younger child, a girl.

"Is this your brother?" I asked the young girl with a soft and tender voice.

Her face was stained with tears. She nodded slowly.

"What is your name, my dear?"

"Freda." Her voice was hoarse and barely audible.

"And your brother?"

"Eothain."

I lifted Eothain in my arms, his breathing was shallow, but steady. "My name is Daniyel. Can you ride with me the rest of the way, Freda?" I asked as I propped her brother in my saddle.

"I think I can." She looked at my face and my elf ears since my hood had fallen. She stared in wonder, but said nothing.

"Good." I climbed behind Eothain holding him against me. I felt him stir in my arms. He spoke, but I wasn't able to make out the words.

I moved my horse closer and held out a hand to take the reins. We made it to the gate where Aragorn and Legolas had waited for me. Gandalf, Theoden and Eowyn had joined them.

"Who are these children?" Theoden asked.

"This is Eothain." I said helping gently slide him into Aragron's arms. "And this is Freda, his sister."

"Eowyn, perhaps you should get these children some food and drink."

I got off my horse and held my arms out to Freda who meekly fell into my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck, shivering. "And some blankets, please." I added.

"Our mother... she sent us..." Eothain tried to speak, but his throat was so hoarse he just coughed and closed his eyes and leaned against Aragorn's chest.

"Mama sent us away when people came and attacked us." I furrowed my brow. In this time of war I couldn't understand why men would attack their own kin. I only held Freda against me tighter.

By the time we reached Theoden's hall, Eowyn had two bowls of soup ready, water and blankets. Eothain leapt from Aragorn's arms and situated himself infront of the soup. I gently sat Freda down, wrapping a blanket around her.

The children ate the soup and asked for more, to which we told them they could have as much as they wanted.

Half way through his second bowl, Eothain began to talk. "Our village was attacked, no warning, by the Wild Men. Mama sent us here to raise the warning."

Freda turned her sad eyes toward me, "Where is mama?"

I wrapped an arm around her and gently hushed her, "It is all right, love. I am certain mama is fine."

She leaned into me as I held her.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go." Eowyn said pacing the hall.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Gandalf sat beside Theoden's throne. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women children. You must fight."

Aragorn sat down his pipe in his hand. "You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Theoden stood in fustration, "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me... but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn spoke the truth.

Theoden turned, a hint of fury in his eyes that he was able to keep from his voice, "When last I looked... Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

A silence filled the room momentairly, until Gimli burped loudly and looked around slightly embarrassed.

With the children finished eating Eowyn and I ushered them to a bed they could share and sleep in. As I carried a half sleeping Freda, I heard Argorn: "Then what is the king's decision?"

I did not get to hear the answer then. Eowyn and I laid the children to rest and returned to the hall.

"I will not make a decision this night. Let us rest. Eowyn, my dear, please find proper accomodations for our guests." Theoden left us then as he made his way to his chambers.

Gandalf looked irritated as he puffed on his pipe. Aragron sat calmly lost in thought. Gimli was eating, again.

"I'll ready some beds for you all." Eowyn said softly.

I waited for her to leave and turned to Aragorn, "Why will he not send for Eomer?"

"Beause he is a stubborn fool!" Gandalf spat out.

"No, he hurt Eomer when he exiled him, he doesn't want to believe that Eomer will just come back and forgive him, or he doesn't want to be forgiven." Aragorn said.

The room fell silent until Eowyn returned. "I have a chamber ready for you lady Daniyel, the same one you used last time you were here. My lords, there are a few rooms for you as well, Hama will show you to your beds when you are ready." She looked at me with a smile.

"Thank you, my lady. You should get some rest too." Aragron responded.

Eowyn smiled and bowed her head, leaving us alone.

"You all have been awake for far too long. Sleep is needed for us all." Gandalf rose to his feet and looked at me with concerned eyes. "You look as though you will fall asleep on your feet."

While I was exhausted I didn't know if I would get another chance to talk to him about my returned memories. "Gandalf, there is something-"

"I know, my dear. Now is not the time. You need sleep." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "We will talk, I promise you, but right now you getting some sleep is more important."

I nodded, but felt a sudden rush of exhaustion making my knees weak.

"Legolas, perhaps you should help Daniyel to her bed. I am certain that Hama would be happy to lead you there."

My eye lids began to fall. I felt Legolas strong arms wrap around me and lift me up. I was carried down a dark corridor and into the room I had slept in last time Gandalf and I were passing through. The hearth was blazing brightly giving the room a nice warmth to it. Legolas laid me down on the bed, I was fully aware of him, but still barely concious. I wasn't certain what Gandalf had done, but I knew he had done something to make me this relaxed and bring out all of my exhaustion.

Legolas kissed my forehead. I gently reached up and cupped his cheek. "Rest, my love." He said solftly.

I shook my head. I was so tired, but still only wanted to lay in his arms. I wanted to feel that buring desire for him. "Don't leave me, please. Stay with me." I fought off the exhaustion and to my surprise I was able to push it aside.

I sat up on my knees facing him and wrapped my hand around the back of Legolas' neck and pulled him to me. I pressed my lips to his. Legolas wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me back. I heard him moan as his body sighed against me. His hands wildly grabbed at the back of my clothing. The desire I wanted to feel, filled me. He moved his kisses down my neck.

I moved my hands to his tunic and delicatly trailed my hands down to his buckle and took it off. Before long I had his tunic and shirt off. The first time ever that I had seen his chest bare, the muscles underneath were tight and strong. I trailed my fingers over the curve of his muscles and he trembled under my touch.

"Daniyel, we mustn't." He whispered holding my hands. "Not here."

I knew he was right, but the desire I felt for him was overwhelming. Something about elves that most do not know, is that we are very passionate lovers. Once we find the one our hearts sing out to... it's hard to be parted from them. Our bodies, our hearts... our every beings yearn to be with them. And that night I wanted nothing more than to be one with Legolas, as I had every night since I fell in love with him.

I sighed, "Will you still stay with me tonight?"

He smiled, that soft, kind, loving smile that made my heart soar. "Of course I will."

I took off my boots while he took his own off. I expected him to put his shirt back on, but to my surprise he climbed in bed shirtless. My heart hammered in my chest, a heated rush filled my body. I tried to push the desire down and bring back the exhaustion, but it wasn't easy. It had been a long time since I had been alone with Legolas.

I took off my riding clothes leaving on my underdress. Legolas waited for me on the bed holding the covers up for me. I crawled into bed beside him and together we laid down. I rest my head on his bare chest and inhaled his scent. He smelled like the forest, even so far away from one.

I closed my eyes as he stroaked my hair. "Will you sing to me agian?" I asked, remembering his voice and how easily it helped me fall asleep.

"My love, I will sing to you every night, if that is your wish." He took my hand that rested on his chest and interlaced his fingers with mine. He sung the same song to me.

My body relaxed, even with the lack of barriers between us and his bare skin against me. I closed my eyes and let his voice carry me away. Before long I was on the cusp of unconsionsness.

I felt Legolas kiss my head, "I love you, Daniyel." He whispered.

I was asleep after that. His words of love easing me into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Lost Child of Tindomiel: Chapter Thirteen

In the morning I awoke just as the sun was rising, the stars were still slightly visible. I rolled over off of Legolas and stretched.

"I hope to wake up beside you every morning." I hear Legolas say from beside me. He rolled over and propped himself up above me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you." I said as he lowered his lips to mine briefly.

"And I love you." He said rolling away from me. He sat on the edge of the bed and slipped his feet into his boots.

I crawled up behind him and drapped my arms around him and kissed his bare shoulders. He carressed my arms tenderly as my lips trailed across his skin. He groaned and leaned his head back against me. I smiled as I felt the familiar desire fill me and overflow into him. I felt his body tremble with mine.

We had both slept and had renewed energy, but we both also knew that we couldn't get lost in eachother that morning. In a swift movement, demonstrating the elven grace and speed, he spun around and laid me on my back. He knelt between my legs and kissed me. I wrapped one of my legs around him as his hand found it's way to my bare leg and eagerly gripped my thigh.

I wanted his hand to move up under my thin underdress and explore skin he had yet to intimatly touch. I started feeling sensations that were so intense and new to me that it took my breath away.

A knock sounded at the door, interrupting us. "Legolas! Daniyel! You should join us in the hall. I believe Theoden has made a decision."

I sighed, "Yes, we'll be there."

Legolas rested his forehead on my chest with an exasperated rush of air blowing against my underdress. "Some day, my love." He climbed off of me.

Together we quickly dressed and headed to the hall hand in hand.

Gandalf smiled at us knowingly. "Good morning, you two. I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, we did. Thank you. And you?" I asked, my finger's still interlaced with Legolas'.

"Well enough, my dear, well enough."

Theoden entered the hall, he still had dark circles under his eyes indicating that he hadn't slept well, if at all.

"What is your decision, my lord?" Gandalf asked.

"I take my people to Helm's Deep." With that Theoden turned and summoned Hama over to him. They spoke quietly for a while.

I turned to Gandalf, "Helm's Deep?"

Gandalf's jaw was tight with anger and he wrung his hand around his staff. He huffed and turned away from me.

Legolas looked at me and shook his head, indicating that he didn't know anything more than I did.

"Aragron... what is Helm's Deep?" I asked.

"It's a great keep that Rohan has used in times of needed refuge before and it has saved them. It's considered impregnable, the walls are made of solid rock." Aragorn saw Gandalf huffing away and hurried after him.

I turned to Legolas, "Find our weapons, please." I said as I ran after them.

Outside the hall Hama was standing there addressing the people of Rohan, "By order of the King... the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

Gandalf hurried through the people gathering their belongings, Aragorn fast on his heels. I followed Aragorn and Gimli was beside me.

"Helm's Deep!" Gandalf scoffed.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn said defending the king.

We walked into the stables where Shadowfax stood tall and proud at the back of the stables.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." He stopped and turned toward Aragron. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses _have_ to hold."

Aragorn nodded, "They will hold."

Gandalf turned to Shadowfax and stroked his mane. "The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time. With luck, my searh will not be in vain." He mounted the horse. "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

Aragorn and I nodded as Gandalf and Shadowfax sprinted out of the stable, nearly running Legolas and Gimli down.

Legolas held our weapons in his arms. I walked toward him. "Looks like we are heading to Helm's Deep."

Legolas nodded as I took my things from his arms and began to put them on. He followed suit and put his own weapons on.

"I never got to mention to you earlier how well you did with Freda."

I smiled and then realized that the poor child would probably be looking for someone that she recognized and not be able to find me. I worked faster to get my blades and bow on. "Is it that hard to believe that I am good with children?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. I had just never seen you with any until last night. The moment that you saw the children, which was well before Aragorn or I did, you were off running. You were faster than either of us." He smiled at me. "You were graceful when you mounted that horse... beautiful."

I blushed under his compliment. "Well, thank you. I really didn't think, I only acted."

Aragorn approached us, "We should help those that we can get ready."

Legolas, Gimli and I all nodded.

It wasn't long before the procession of Theoden's people were on their way to Helm's Deep.

Gimli sat upon the horse he shared with Legolas and was conversing with lady Eowyn. Aragorn walked his horse near her and Gimli. Together, Legolas and I were on foot not far behind the scouts on horseback. Or we were on my horse together, with his arms wrapped around me tight.

I enjoyed riding with Legolas. His arms lent me a certain comfort and I would lean my head back and rest it on his shoulder. He would kiss my head and smile happily.

Around mid day we stopped, taking a small break to eat. I played with Freda and Eothain, while Legolas looked on and smiled at me lovingly.

We didn't rest long and continued on our way. This time I hung back with the children while Legolas was ahead.

It wasn't long until I heard shouting and heard Legolas' voice ring out clear to my ears, "A scout!"

I took Freda and Eothain from my horse switfly.

"But I want to stay with you, lady Daniyel." Freda cried.

"I am sorry love, but right now I am needed." I turned to Eothain, "Keep your sister safe and stay here with the others."

He nodded at me as he wrapped an arm around his sister. I mounted my horse and whispered to her in elvish. She instantly sprang forward. I gripped her saddle with my legs and readied my bow.

Theoden hollared orders, "All riders to the head of the collumn."

I heard Gimli crying out, "Come on. Get me up here. I'm a rider. Come on!"

Behind me Theoden spoke to Eowyn, "I can fight." She said glancing at me.

"No!" Theoden said sternly. "You must do this, for me."

Eowyn looked at him and then glanced at me with a slight look of contempt. I wondered than for a moment that if my father was here would he too, be asking me to stay behind where it was safe. I shook my head and urged my horse into a faster gallop.

Ahead of me, Gimli rode toward the wargs, Legolas swung up and joined him on the horse.

I shot my arrows at long range, once I got closer I took out my blades and began slashing at the Orcs and their disgusting creatures they rode on. The Orcs were easy enough to kill, but the wargs were a bit harder. They took more arrows.

As I sliced the head of an Orc and shocking pain erupted along my arm. An Orc's arrow had been shot at my arm, the force of the arrow knocked me from my horse. I fell on my back and winced in pain. And Orc tried to take advantage of me on my back and pointed a blade at me. With hate in my eyes I raised my blade, ready to cut him, but an arrow landed in his forehead first.

Legolas was at my side, his face filled with concern. He looked at my wound and covered it with his hand.

"Legolas, I am fine." I said sitting up.

He nodded at me with no words and helped me to my feet. My arm screamed in pain. He saw me wince, "When this is over let me take a look at that."

"Of course." I said gripping my blades in both hands.

Legolas nodded and shot another arrow at an Orc behind me. I rushed forward and stuck my blade in a riderless warg. As I looked around, I saw that the battle was dying off, taking plenty of Rohan's riders with it.

I looked around for Aragorn and couldn't find him. Something in the pit of my stomach dropped and I began to felt a shadow cover me. "Aragorn!" I hollared.

My voice grabbed Legolas attention as he pulled his blade free from another warg. His eyes eager scanned the field around us. "Aragron!"

I rushed around looking for his familiar face, waiting to hear his comforting voice. Tears welled in my eyes as his absence filled me with dread.

"Aragorn?" I heard Gimli cry.

Legolas and I met at the edge of a cliff high above a swiftly flowing river. I heard a laugh that flashed me back to the evil laugh from my dream of the Great Eye.

I turned quickly, rage buring within. An Orc lay laughing on the ground.

Gimli raised his axe, "Tell me what happened and I will ease you passing."

The Orc smiled an evil wicked smile. "He's... dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff."

Suddenly the pain in my arm was nothing compared to the pain I felt in my chest.

Legolas bent down and grabbed the Orc, "You lie!"

The Orc stopped laughing and his body went slack as he died. I swallowed hard. Something glinted in the Orcs hands, I bent down and turned his hand over. Grasped there in his disgusting hand was Aragorn's pendant, the Evenstar, given to him by Arwen. He never took it off.

I grab the necklace and went to the edge again, looking, hoping for any sign of Aragorn.

Theoden's eyes softened. "Get the wounded on horses." He looked at my arm, covered in blood, "You should have that looked at, my lady." Returning his attention back to his surviving men, "The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

The flood that I had been holding back released then and tears covered my cheeks.

Theoden's eyes looked at the three of us standing there in shock and portrayed sympathy. He placed a kind hand on Legolas' shoulder, "I am sorry, but I must think of my people. Come."

The three of us looked back into the river. His Evenstar grasped tightly in my hand. I closed my eyes tightly and thought of Arwen and how this would crush her. _Arwen, Aragorn needs you. Find him and return him to us._ I felt something meet my thoughts and an easing filled my body.

Gimli turned to me with sadness in his eyes that I could tell he was trying to force away. "You arm, my lady." He said to me.

Gimli's words brought Legolas back, "Let me see." He gently turned me and looked at my arm dripping with blood. "I have no supplies to tend to this. We must get to Helm's Deep."

"Here lad use this to stiffle the bleeding, or she will bleed out." Gimli took his shirt and ripped off a long strip of it.

Legolas took and tied it tight around my arm making the pain shoot through my body again. "Sorry, love."

Legolas took the hand of my uninjured arm. He called our horses, which came to us obediently. Legolas helped me into my saddle and then he and Gimli got on their horse.

We trotted along after Theoden and his men. My arm throbbed. Even with the cloth holding back the blood I could still feel lightheaded and dizzy. In one hand a girpped the Evenstar and in the other I held my horses reins loosely as the blood continued to flow.

It was evening by the time we reached Helm's Deep. My sleeve was drenched with blood, my hand slack at my side, with blood dripping from my finger tips.

The horses went straight to the stables. Legolas and Gimli got off their horse, but for some reason I couldn't find the strength to slide off my saddle. Legolas looked at me worried and held his arms out to me.

"Just lay into me, I'll catch you." Legolas said.

I nodded at him and leaned toward him. He wrapped me in his arms and carried me.

As we climbed the stairs I heard Eowyn, "So few. So few of you have returned.

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." Theoden answered.

Gimli left Legolas' side and went to Eowyn.

Eowyn looked around at us, "Lord Aragorn... where is he?"

"He fell." Gimli said.

I saw the sadness in her eyes and suddenly a realization hit me. Eowyn was having feelings for Aragorn. I leaned into Legolas and closed my eyes.

"We all mourn his loss, but for now let us not add to it. Do you have a place where I mght be able to tend to her?" Legolas said, holding me close.

Eowyn nodded her head and led us away. She found me a small chamber with a small bed. "I'll get you some supplies."

I felt rediculous, being carried around and laying down when I should be out there helping. My arm was only nicked with an arrow. I didn't understand why it was bleeding so badly. Was it possible that it had cut my arm worse then I thought?

Eowyn returned, "I'll need her to remove her outer clothes."

I turned and looked at her as kindly as I could, "No offense, but elven hands would do a much better job. Legolas knows what he is doing."

Eowyn looked only slightly hurt, "I understand." She nodded at me and left the basket filled with bandages and a large bowl filled with warm water. "Perhaps I can mend the tear in your clothing."

"Thank you, Eowyn." I said.

She left.

Gimli stood nearby looking on eagerly.

Legolas turned to him, "Forgive me my friend, but I am going to have to ask you to leave. Daniyel will need to remove some clothing for me to get to the wound properly."

Gimli blushed, "Oh, of course. Just hollar if you need me. I won't go far." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

The room was nothing more than a small room off in the corner of the keep. There was a small hearth, but it wasn't burning. I suddenly felt the cold seep into my skin. It wasn't natural for elves to feel cold or heat the way Men did, but being wounded and loss of blood was enough. Legolas helped me sit up and slowly he helped me remove my outer garments. The torn bits of the sleeve were plastered in my wound and as he gently pulled the sleeve down it tore the wound.

I stiffled my yelp of pain.

"Sorry, love." He said tenderly.

I nodded and sliped out of the rest of my outer clothes, down to my under dress. The thin fabric was not enough to keep out the cold and I started shivering even more. Legolas acted quickly and grabbed a blanket. He wrapped it around me, leaving only my wounded arm exposed.

Legolas dipped a small bit of fabric into the warm water and began to clean around my wound.

"You need to be less reckless. What if that arrow had hit something other than your arm."

"It didn't." I said looking at him. "And I'm fine." I took my other hand and cupped his cheek. "I'll be more vigilant next time."

He looked up into my eyes, sending a wave of comfort and warmth through me. "I love you."

"And I you." Like back at the pile of burning Orcs I imagined for a brief moment if it had been Legolas that had fallen over the cliff.

I couldn't understand why I kept doing that to myself. Imagining the worst happening to my loved ones was too much. I shook my head, trying to erase the thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Legolas eyed me. It wasn't easy to hide anything from him, and I wasn't certain why I would even want to hide anything from him.

"I cannot believe that Aragorn has fallen. A part of me wonders how I would be if it had happened to you." And with that, more tears flowed over my cheeks.

"I am right here." He continued to clean my arm. "I need to mend your arm. It has already started to heal, but inorder to speed that process and stop the bleeding, I must mend it."

I nodded and stopped my tears.

He took out a needle and some thread, "Here." He said, placing my hand on his leg. "Hold my leg, but hold still. I won't lie to you, this will hurt."

I nodded and braced myself. I am not certain what was worse: the arrow shooting my arm, or the needle and thread mending it. I wanted to scream, but jutted out my jaw and tried to think about something else.

I returned my thoughts to my lost memories. Moments passed and the room spun. Everything around me went dark. I heard Legolas, "Daniyel! Daniyel! Can you hear me?" He stopped sewing my wound and his gentle hands laid me down on the bed.

I blacked out then. The room disappeared around me. Just like before, back on the boat, I found myself in a memory:

I was sitting on a bench watching my mother leaning into a man, I assumed to be my father. "Tindomiel, you should not go. Stay here. Both you and Daniyel should stay here, where it is safe."

"I'm sorry, Earinsul. I must go. And it is Daniyel's decision to go with me. She is old enough to make her own decisions."

"She's our daughter, Tindomiel."

"I know. And like you, she doesn't like to listen to her parents."

The memory faded. I heard whispers around me and my eyelids fluttered as I tried to wake up. I goaned as the pain in my arm returned to me. Legolas had finished mending my arm.

"Will she be all right?" I heard Eowyn ask.

"Yes, she will be fine. It was probably just the amount of pain that knocked her out. Could you bring me something to eat and drink for her, when she does wake up?" Legolas replied.

I heard Eowyn leave and close the door.

"Is it just like before, lad? Like on the boats?" Gimli asked.

"Yes, I am certain that she is fine." Legolas said calmly. "Can you hear me, Daniyel?"

I nodded and inhaled deeply. "I have a question for you." I said as I sat up.

"Take it easy there, lassy." Gimli said rushing forward.

The blanket was still wrapped around me, concealing my indecency.

"What is it?" Legolas replied.

"Do you know Tindomiel or Earinsul?" I asked, hoping he might know of them.

It was a strange sensation, knowing the names of my parents.

Legolas tilted his head in thought, "The names sound slightly familiar. Why do you ask?"

"Those are the names of my parents." I said.


	14. Chapter 14

Lost Child of Tindomiel: Chapter Fourteen

"Hmmm... Tindomiel and Earinsul? The names sound very familiar." He looked at me quizzically. "We know one thing for certain, at least your mother or your father were Elf or at least half-elf. Based on the names it's hard to tell. They both may very well be half-elf."

I nodded, slightly disappointed. I had hoped that their names would bring me one step closer to finding out more. Granted, I knew that my mother was dead, but her name should bring me closer to her family... my family.

"I am sorry I cannot be of more help, perhaps Gandalf-"

"It's fine. How long was I out?" I asked.

"Not long at all. Less than an hour. Part of me hoped that you would sleep longer." Legolas answered.

I looked around and realized that the hearth now had a low fire, adding a low ambiance to the room.

"Well, I guess that I should leave you two alone. I am going to go and find somewhere to get some sleep. I hope you will do the same, lass." Gimli smiled at me as he left.

Eowyn entered as the Dwarf left. She carried a tray with a bowl and cup. "I brought some stew that the men had made earlier as well as some water."

"Thank you, lady Eowyn." Legolas said as he inclined his head at her.

"Oh, Daniyel. I never got a chance to tell you before, but Freda and her brother found their mother. She was already here waiting." She said happily.

I smiled, "That's great! I am very happy for them."

She nodded, "I'll leave you alone to rest." She grabbed my traveling clothes. "I'll get this cleaned up and sewn up for you."

Eowyn was such a kind person and I felt sorry for her that a man that she had started to have feelings for was gone... I didn't know what was worse: loving a dead man or loving someone that was in love with someone else.

When I thought about Aragorn being gone, something inside was telling me otherwise. I don't think I believed that he was gone. Without seeing his body, I couldn't be certain. He was a very strong man, and a part of me believed in the possibility of him being alive.

I smiled warmly at her, "Thank you, my friend."

She bowed her head and left, closing the door.

Legolas turned back toward me, "You lost a lot of blood, my love. You really should get some rest."

The thought of sleep, sounded nice, but my mind was so distracted that I knew there was no way I would be getting any sleep anytime soon. Here I was, alone in a room with Legolas, again. I could think of something that we could do to pass the time, but I knew that the time nor the place was right.

I sighed, "I'm not tired." I lied.

"I can understand that. There has been much that has happened today." Legolas removed his weapons and laid them next to mine. He moved next to me. The bed was barely big enough for the both of us. But we would make it work.

I had lost a dear friend that day, I had no intention of letting Legolas out of my sight. He wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest. His body was warm, even through his clothing.

He stroaked my hair, "What did you remember this time?"

"I am not really certain. I was younger and watching my parents argue. Earinsul, my father, he didn't want my mother to go and do something. He also didn't want me to go with her."

"Do you know where you were going?" He asked.

I shook my head against his chest. "No, this time it was really short. But I got something useful out of it. I know my parent's names now. It'll make it easier to find out about them."

"You're right. I think Gandalf may be able to help you more, now that you know their names."

"Do you believe Aragron is dead?" I asked, curious on Legolas' thoughts about it.

He sat up and gently pushed me up to look at me, "Do you not believe it?"

"I believe as his friends we would know for certain if he were dead, and I don't really feel like he is gone." I hadn't really noticed it until then, but I was still holding onto the Evenstar in my unwounded arm's hand.

Legolas nodded, "Perhaps you are right. Let us hope that you are right and that he will find his way back to us."

I laid back down on his chest and together we started to fall asleep.

It was almost a bright day when I woke up. I rolled over and Legolas was gone, his weapons with him. I was still tired and couldn't muster up the strength to get up. I decided to close my eyes and fall back asleep. Later I would be thankful that I had made that decision.

When I finally did wake up, refreshed and ready, it was close to midday. I sat up and stretched. Grasped in my hand was the Evenstar. I had slept through the night and kept the necklace in my my hand.

Once again I sent my thoughts out to Arwen. _Please, my friend. Bring him back to us._ That same familiar sense met my mind and I found myself smiling.

My clothing were draped over a wooden chair in the corner. The majority of the blood was washed out and the sleeve was stiched back together. I quickly got dressed and put my weapons back on. I had a feeling that before I got to sleep again I would be using my weapons.

I left the room in search of my friends. I found myself amongst the Rohirrim people. A voice I recognized sounded out to me, "Lady Daniyel! Lady Daniyel!"

The little arms of Freda wrapped around me. "Freda!" I knealt down and took her in my arms. To my surprise there was an echo of pain in my arm, but nothing too bad.

Eothain came running up to me dragging behing him a woman I suspected was their mother. "Mama, this is lady Daniyel." Freda said as her mother and brother approached.

The woman bowed her head, "My lady Daniyel, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have to thank you for taking care of my children-"

I smiled at her as I set Freda down, "There is nothing to thank me for. I saw two children that needed help and I did what anyone else would have done."

"You don't understand, I was so afraid for them. I had no choice. I did what I thought was best."

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"Morwen, my lady."

"Well, Morwen, you and your children are safe, that is all the thanks I require." I was happy that the children had found their mother, it was the ending I would have picked to the story. One that could have had a whole different sad ending.

"Thank you, my lady. Thank you." Morwen looked as though she would cry.

I decided to change the conversation. "Have either of you seen Legolas?" I asked the children.

They both shook their heads. "No, my lady." Freda replied.

"Please excuse me, I need to find him and Gimli." I said with a nod of my head as I walked away. It was nice to see Freda with the wide, genuine smile on her face.

Eventually, I ran into Hama that directed me to where I could find Legolas and Gimli. They were standing along the wall, over looking the gate.

Legolas didn't even turn to see me as I approached, "I hope you slept well." He said.

"You elves are so sneaky... How on earth did you even know that she was there?" Gimli asked, shocked.

"She is the one I love. I am connected to her. I can feel her presence without seeing her." Legolas said matter of factly.

"You know, I was told once that elves love the strongest of all creatures." Gimli added.

"I have heard this too. It makes sense, we do have immortal lives after all." I interjected. Legolas wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Yes, well, as happy as I am for you- and I do hope I get an invite to the wedding- but the rest of us would like it if you would just finish it all ready. We can all see that it is really hard for the two of you to keep your hands to yourselves." Gimli held his hands up, "And that is the way it should be with two _in love_, but I thought that elves were more reserved with their emotions."

"Are you saying that you would like us to keep our distance from eachother, for your sake?" I asked. I would honor Gimli's request if our display of affection bothered him. As I would honor anyones request were we making them uncomfortable.

"Ahh!" He shook his head and flung his arms around, rather comically. "Who am I kidding. I enjoy watching you smile. You are a very beautiful creature, lass, and I do enjoy the fact that Legolas makes you so happy. I am certain that everyone around you has noticed that your eyes sparkle when you look at Legolas."

I blushed and looked down with a smile.

"I mean it though. I want an invite to that wedding!" Gimli said turning away from us.

Legolas stiffled a chuckle, something I hadn't heard from him in a long time. I stood there looking at him as he smiled after our friend. When he turned to me his eyes changed, I saw love there, and passion, and desire.

"What have you been up to while I was asleep? And when did you leave?"

"I was up once the sun was on the horizon, but I didn't want to disturb you. I left and just wandered through the keep. Eventually Gimli found me and we came up here." His eyes wandered into the distance. "I told him what you said about Aragorn."

"And what did our friend have to say?"

"He said he hopes you are right. You have known him the longest, perhaps you are right. We both hope you are right."

I looked out along the empty plains. In the distance there were storm clouds headed straight for us. "In my heart I believe that I would know. Aragorn has been like family to me."

Legolas nodded. We stood there for a while, our eyes on the horizon. Gimli, buy some miracle has found us some fruit and bread to eat. He, of course, ate some meat. As the sun lowered in the sky I began to see a small movement in the distance, heading straight for Helm's Deep.

"Legolas, your eyes are better trained than mine. Can you see that in the distance?" I pointed out over the plain.

He looked along my hand where I pointed and nodded, "Yes, it is a rider on a horse."

I felt my heart skip a beat. Could I possibly hold the hope that it was Aragron?

It wasn't long before we were hearing shouts of the rider and of a survivor. Finally I started hearing people shout, "He's alive!"

Gimli ran into him first. "Where is he? Where is he? Get out of my way!" He said pushing himself toward Aragron. "I'm going to kill him!" Once he is infront of Aragorn he shakes his fist at him, "You are the luckiest, the canniest," I saw Aragron smile from where I stood. "And the most reckless man I ever knew. Bless you, laddie!" He wraps his arms around Aragron.

Legolas and I stood near the hall, letting Gimli and Aragron have their reunion.

Finally Aragron gently pulled Gimli off, "Gimli, where is the king?"

Gimli nods toward the hall.

Aragron walks toward us and Legolas steps forward first, "Le abdollen." _You're late. _He said in Elfish. Aragron only raised his eyebrows. Legolas looks him over and notices the tattering of his close and the weariness in his face.l "You look terrible!"

They smile at eachother and then Aragron sees me. His eyes soft and it almost seems as though he will cry. All at once I was wrapped in his arms. He even seemed to nuzzle my neck. I wrapped my arms around him in a slight confusion, but very happy that I was right about him being alive.

When he spoke his voice was soft, "Thank you!"

"What-"

"Arwen found me, but only because you reached her first."

"You saw Arwen?" I couldn't belive that Lord Elrond would allow his daughter off in this land full of war.

"Not in so many words, but she did come to me. She told me that you somehow called to her and asked her to bring me back to you all. Where I was needed."

I swallowed hard, still in his arms. That feeling I had felt was my actual thoughts reaching Arwen. I was shocked and wondered how I had done it and if I could recreate it with any elf kin of mine.

"I don't know how you did it, but thank you, so much." He gave me one last gentle squeeze. "As much as I would rather stand you and tell you all about it, I need to see the king." He pulled away.

I nodded as he started to walk away. Squeezed tight in my hand, still, was the Evenstar. "Wait! Aragorn!"

He stopped and turned around as I held up the necklace letting the pentant hang from the chain grasped in my hand.

His eyes widened and he exhaled with a wide smile, "My dear, Daniyel, you are truly amazing!" He took the necklace and returned it to his neck, it's rightful place. Then he tenderly kissed my cheek before turning toward the hall.

Legolas, Gimli and I followed him. "What was he talking about? He said something about you calling for Arwen... how?" Legolas whispered.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't really know. We'll talk about it later. It seems Aragron has something important to say to the king. We should be there."

Legolas nodded and we continued after Aragorn. Aragorn came to the double doors of the hall and pushed them both open, quite dramatically. The faces of the other side were full of disbelief and awe.

Theoden's jae falls in shock, "Aragorn...? How-"

"That isn't important now. What is important is that there is a great host headed straight here for Helm's Deep."

Theoden furrowed his brow, "A great host, you say?"

"All Isengard is emptied." Aragron replied sternly. His voice was slightly irritated at Theoden disbelief.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least."

Theoden looked at Aragorn incredulously, "Ten thousand?"

That number rang out in my thoughts and instinctivly I reached out and grabbed Legolas' hand. He held it tightly, lacing his fingers with mine.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: To destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall."

Theoden turns away and steadies his voice, "Let them come!"

We followed Theoden as he walked along the wall. Theoden spoke to one of his nearby soldiers, "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms... to be ready for battle by nightfall." He turned to Aragorn. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall... or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad." Gimli grumbled out.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep."

Gimli looked disgruntled, even a little hurt at Theoden's brush off. Aragorn put a kind hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown... homes rebuilt. Within these walls... we will outlast them." Theoden said.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy it's people... down to the last child." I'm not certain what possessed me, but I had spoken without thought.

Theoden glared at me.

Aragorn nodded, "She's right, whether you like it or not."

Theoden looks at Aragorn and took his arm, "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid." Aragorn said.

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves?" he replied looking toward Legolas, Gimli and myself. "We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer!"

Theoden grew angry with that. He brought his face up to Aragorn's with fury in his eyes, "Gondor?! Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?! Where was Gondor when out enemies closed in around us?! Where was Gon-?" He stopped, trying to cool his anger. With an exhale he looked calmer, "No, my Lord Aragorn... we are alone." He walked away from us then, turning to more of his soldiers, "Get the women and children into the caves."

My hand not grasped in Legolas' reached out and grabbed Aragorn's. He put his hand over mine. "It seems war is upon us, once again." He turned and looked at me. "What you did before, to reach Arwen and ask her to save me." His eyes were soft and for probably the first time ever I saw a hint of fear. "Can you do it again and ask for assistance?"

I shook my head, "I do not know, Aragorn. What I did before was just me trying to talk to Arwen. I didn't think I was actually doing anything. Even if I could, how would anyone reach us in time?"

The realization of my words hit him and he lowered his head. "I do not know." He gently took my hand and kissed the back of it. "I suggest we get ready for a battle."

We moved back into the hall where Aragorn and the rest of us cleaned our weapons.

"Aragorn, you must rest. You're no use to us half alive." Legolas finally said, breaking the silence.

Before Aragorn could answer, Eowyn came in. "Aragorn!" she cried. "I am to be sent with the women into the caves."

"That is an honorable charge." He replied kindly.

She looked at him with contempt borderline on disgust, "To mind the children, to find food ad bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?"

Aragorn remained calm and kept his eyes kind, "My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will you people look to in the last defense?"

She held her head high, "Let me stand by your side."

"It is not my power to command it." He turned away and started walking toward the three of us that had given them some space.

She looked at me with abhorrence, "You do not command the others to stay!"

Aragorn looked back at her.

"They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you." Her eyes softened as she realized what she had just said. "I'm sorry." She quickly looked away and then ran.

Aragorn went to go after her, but my hand stayed him. "Let her go, Aragorn. It is her king and her uncle that demand her safety. This is not for us to decide." He turned and looked at me, "There will come a time when you must tell her."

He looked at me with growing confusion, "Tell her what?"

"Tell her that your heart is taken, and that which she is after... you cannot give her. She is a woman in love with a man that is already in love with another. You must tell her, eventually."

He nodded, "You are right. I am sorry." He walked away from me, his gaze looking for something that he could not find.

Legolas came up behind me, "Perhaps now, would be a good time to-"

I turned around and looked at Legolas and shook my head. What Aragorn had asked of me, I did not know how to accomplish. How I had done it before was beyond me. "I don't know what to do."

He pulled me against him and wrapped me in a tight embrace. "Shhh, my love. I do not know what it is you did before, but it worked then. All he is asking is that you try."

I nodded against him and closed my eyes. Reaching my mind out, _My Lady Galadriel, how I miss you and Lothlorien and Elrond and Rivendell, but I fear that I may never see either of my homes again. I am in Helm's Deep and we are on the very brink of war with all of Isengard. We have a stubborn king who doesn't not have many allies to call upon. I know that the old alliances are dead, but the realm of Men need our assistance once again. Will you condem them to fade as we and our kin flee to the Undying Islands?_

I did not know what else to say. There was so much I wanted to say, so many questions I wanted answered, but I had no idea where to start... or even if my thoughts were reaching her. Instantly, and surprisingly I felt that same connection as before, but this time it came with a response:

_My dear child, your plea has been heard. Know this: help is on it's way. Stay strong... and stay safe._

The strength of it made me fall to my knees. Light headed and dizzy, when I opened my eyes I was looking up into Legolas' face. I had heard her voice as clear as if I were right in front of her, but for some reason I couldn't believe that I had done it. I kept thinking that it was nothing more than my imagination.

"What happened?" He asked with concern.

"I called out to Lady Galadriel." I said as he helped me to my feet.

"And did it work, lass? Did you reach her?" Gimli asked in awe.

"I don't know. I heard a voice respond in my head. I think it was her, but I am not certain." I replied.

"What did she say?" Gimli asked with wide eyes.

"That help was already on it's way."

Legolas and Gimli looked at eachother. "Perhaps it is best not to mention the response to Aragorn, quite yet." Gimli said at last.

I nodded. Together the three of us began to follow a growing crowd of men of all ages. Some were old... almost too old, while others were young... too young. We ended in the armoury, it was there that we found Aragorn.

Aragorn saw us and bowed his head toward us. "I did what you asked, but I do not know if it worked." I said.

He nodded and looked around him, "Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli responded.

"Or too few." Legolas added sadly. I looked at him and saw something there that worried me. He was afraid. His face, his eyes they held fear, concern... even pure terror. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." He said.

_And I can see it in your eyes._ I wanted to say outloud to him. He glanced at me briefly, but then turned to Aragorn.

"Boe a hyn: neled herain dan caer menig!" _And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand! _Legolas said in elvish.

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras." _They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras. _Aragorn replied.

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen u-erir.. otheri. Natha daged ahaer!" _Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!_ It was then that I knew he wasn't talking necessarily about the Rohirrim, but of us.

Aragorn looked at him and with a raised voice yelled, "Then I shall die as one of them!" Legolas and Aragorn glared at eachother momentarily before Aragorn walked away.

Every man in the armoury was looking at us, with growing fear in their eyes.

Legolas went to follow him, but Gimli held his arm, "Let him go, lad. Let him be."

Ignoring Gimli, I followed Aragorn, leaving Legolas with Gimli.

"Aragorn?" I called after him.

He finally stopped his hands tensed in fists at his sides. "I am sorry. I should not have acted like that." He turned and looked at me, a sadness filling his eyes. "You should not be here."

My brow creased with a mixture of confusion and concern, "What do you mean?"

He cupped my cheek and shook my head, "There is an army of ten thousand on it's way here. Do you really think that we will make it through the night?"

I smoothed my face and looked at him sternly, "We have made it this far, Aragorn. If we quit now what hope does that give Frodo and Sam?"

He lowered his eyes and dropped his hand. I caught his hand and held it in mine. "You're afraid." I said, matter of factly. I could see the fear in his eyes. "You have fought in many battles, my lord. This should be no different."

"Inside I know you are right, but I see the love that you have for Legolas and he for you, and in all actuality I fear for you both. And then it makes me think of Arwen." He said to me in elvish, so as not to be over heard by the others.

"Arwen loves you." I replied.

"I know."

"Then fight this battle for her. Survive for her."

He wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you, my friend." When he released me, he looked at me. "Go to Legolas. Hold eachother, before this battle starts. You two deserve more time to be together, but for now, I suggest you take what you can get."

I swallowed hard as I felt a swell of tears and fear of my own. Nodding, I walked away back to where I had left Legolas. To my surprise he wasn't there, but Gimli pointed me in the right direction.

When I found him he was looking in the distance with a terror I had never seen in his loving eyes before.

"How is he?" His voice was somber, but wavered a bit.

"He is fine." I said stepping closer toward him.

Slowly he turned toward me. "I did not mean to yell at him. I was..."

"You were afraid." I softened my eyes, revealing all my emotions. The sudden fear that I was feeling reflected in his eyes. If Aragorn had doubts about out surviving that night, then it made the fear all the more real.

He nodded. "Yes, afraid. For you. I thought of you and loosing you and then I thought about all the other people here that are watching their loved ones go into battle. Wives saying good bye to their husbands and sons, not knowing if that will be the last time they will see them alive... Something inside me just..." He reached out to me, his hands sliding around my waist. "I can not loose you, Daniyel. You are my life, my world."

I felt the tears well in my eyes as I pulled him closer. He leaned his forehead against mine. "Legolas, I am afraid too."

His hands held me against him, "I wish now that we had stayed in Lothlorien." His voice fell to a whisper. "I know how selfish that sounds, but it is the truth. I cannot lose you." He brought his lips yearningly to mine.

We stood there intertwined, our lips locked in a desperate attempt to escape the fear that surrounded Helm's Deep. I held Legolas so close and he did the same. I don't think either of us knew whether we would be able to embrace like this again.

Unfortunatly, we both knew that we couldn't stay like that. We had a battle to prepare for. Slowly and reluctantly we pulled apart.

"I love you, Daniyel." He whispered in my ear.

A tear fell over my cheek, "And I you, Legolas." He gently caressed my cheek, brushing away the tear as he did so.

We heard a sniffling from behind us and turned to see Gimli stand there pretending to scratch his beard.

"Ahhh... You two should get ready." He said gruffly.

Legolas smiled and walked away from me holding my hand gently as he went. As he released my hand, I felt something crack inside me. He patted Gimli's shoulder as he passed. I held my head up and blinked away the tears, forcing the pain and fear to subside.

Gimli looked at me with sympathy in his eyes, "I am sorry, my lady."

"About what, my friend?"

"That you are here, with us, preparing for a battle that your beauty should never have to see." Gimli looked away slightly embarrassed.

I smiled widely at him. Regardless of the hardships the Elves and Dwarves have had over the years, it seemed the Gimli was breaking those and creating a new companionship. He was our friend. I walked toward him and stooped down to take his hand and held it between both of mine.

"There is no where else I would rather be, than fight beside my friends... for my friends."

Gimli looked at me with wonder in his eyes, "You don't truly mean that, my lady."

I nodded, "All my friends are off fighting, either here or another battle of their own. I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled, "Now, my friend, shall we go and ready ourselves?"

He pressed his lips together and held his head up and nodded at me, "Let us give them a fight they have never seen before!"

I stood and smiled, "Yes. And we will, side by side."

Together Gimli and walked back to the armoury. Gimli broke off and went to find some chainmail. I went in search of Legolas and hoped that he was talking with Aragorn.

I came upon Legolas and Aragorn talking. "We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn glaced at me and shook his head, placing his hand on Legolas' shoulder, "There is nothing to forgive, Legolas." He replied in elvish. "You had reason to despair." He inclined his head toward me. "She is your reason, and rightly so. I truly understand."

I saw a pain in his eyes and moved closer. With his one hand on Legolas' shoulder he placed his other one on mine. "Fight side by side, this night. Protect eachother."

Legolas took my hand and smiled at me, "She is fully capable of protecting herself."

Gimli entered then, struggling with his chainmail shirt. "We had time, I'd get this adjusted." He let the mail fall to the floor where it pooled around his feet. "It's a bit tight across the chest."

The three of us smiled at eachother. A horn filled the air around us. I knew that horn. Leaving my friends behind I ran toward the source of the horn. Aragorn and Legolas were on my heels. My heart was pounding with elation. I heard a soldier nearby hollar to open the gate and send for the King.

I ran toward the gate, opening and smiled widely as I saw Haldir leading a large Elven army through the gates. Without thought I run to Haldir and flinging my arms around him.

"Haldir! Why?... How?" I cried happily.

I pulled away as Theoden came down with surprise on his face, "How is the possible?"

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together." He smiled as Aragorn and Legolas came leaping down the stone stairs. "We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn paused before Haldir then hugged him like I had. "You are most welcome."

Legolas hugged Haldir briefly and together Legolas, Haldir and I with our Elf kin stood and faced King Theoden. "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

Theoden nodded and smiled with a renewed hope in his eyes, "Thank you. Excuse me while I finish getting ready."

Haldir turned toward me, "I am so happy to see you well." He hugged me again.

"It is all your training that has helped." I said, returning the embrace.

"Perhaps when all this is over," He glanced back at Legolas. "We can have that long awaited wedding of your's."

"Without a doubt," said Legolas smiling at me fondly.

It wasn't long after that that we were all in position ready for battle, along the wall and ramparts. I stood beside Legolas. Gimli was on his other side. We were surrounded by Elves, friends. While outwardly I was prepared and focused, inward: I was scared and shaking.

I turned to Legolas with fear in my eyes and he looked at me tenderly. "I'm scared." I said under my breath.

At that moment I didn't see anything other than Legolas. He narrowed his eyes at me with a slight smile. "Then let me lend you some of my strength."

To my surprise he cupped my cheek and kissed me, infront of everyone around us. It wasn't a passionate, desire enticing kiss, but rather a strong encouraging kiss. It sent a charge through my body, like I was hit with lightning. My fear was chased away. It took my breath away and filled my body with renewed energy and strength, while hastening and heightening all my senses.

When he pulled away and looked at me with his startling eyes, I fell in love with him all over again. Everything around me was different. Even in the dark all colors were more vibrant. I could hear the thunder of the enemy approaching, the breath of the Men that were afraid. My heart beat calm and steady in my chest. I held my head higher, feeling the power radiating within me.

"Better?" He asked with a smirk.

I inhaled deeply and smiled. "Yes." I had no idea what he had done, but I was eternally grateful for it.

Gimli shook his head, "Well, if that is what it takes for you to _lend_ your strength, I will not ask for your assistance."

Legolas smiled widely and I giggled.

Aragron walked behind us with a smile. "Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let us hope it lasts the night." Gimli said.

"Your friends are with you, Aragron." Legolas added.

"Let us hope they last the night." Gimli replied softly.

Aragorn nodded at us and walked away. Lightning flashed overhead and thunder sounded. Rain began to pour, the drops sounded on the metal armour of the soldiers around us. I was shocked to find that my fear was gone.

I spotted Haldir and he smiled at me and bowed his head. My friends were here, brave and strong. I would fight with them and show my own strength and bravery.

We watched as the Uruk-hai approached, they held lit torches in their fists. The Captain Uruk-hai raised his hand and signaled for the army to stop moving.

Gimli jumped up and down trying to see over the raised wall. He sighed irritatingly, "What's happening out there?"

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas asked jokingly.

Gimli smiled wide and started to laugh.

The uruk-hai started to stomp thier spears on the groung and beat their chests. I heard Aragorn pull his sword form it's sheath. All the soldiers with bows ready their arrows. We pull back the strings and hold as we take aim upon our enemy. We wait.

From the left of me, I hear the familiar twang of a released arrow and an uruk-hai falls, dead.

"Hold!" Aragorn hollars.

The uruk-hai stand momentairly stunned then scream out and begin to charge.

"Tangado a chadad!" _Prepare to fire!_ Aragornn hollars to the elves.

Beside me Legolas speaks in elvish, "Faeg i-varv din na lanc a nu ranc." _Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arm._

Suddenly Aragorn shouts for us to shoot. I hear the rain of arrows released and the thunk of the arrows finding thier targets. Uruk-hai fall dead to the ground. Aragorn hollars for us to continue to fire the arrows and more shoot and more uruk-hai fall, but for everyone that falls more take it's place.

To my right Gimli shouts, "Send them to me! Come on!"

The Uruk-hai move closer and the thunking of ladders being laid against the wall surprises me.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn hollars toward the elves, who almost in sync pull their blades out.

As I slash my blades across the neck of a berserker climbing over the wall I hear Gimli shout happily, "Legolas! Two already!"

Legolas paused and grined, "I'm on seventeen!"

I heard Gimli snort and say something, but couldn't make it out.

Aragorn kicked at a ladder and knocked it down while I slit the throat of the climbing creatures and kicked at my own ladder, with a force I hadn't known I had.

I saw a way cleared as a giant spiked stone-like ball was brought forward and laid down in a small alcove under the wall. Something wasn't right, but I had no way to get down there.

Aragorn started shouting at Legolas and I, pointing at a running Uruk-hai with a lit torch. While I didn't understand, I pulled my bow out and together Legolas and I shoot it with arrows. Two... three... four arrows and it conintued to run at the giant ball. We fire two more arrows at it and rather than falling dead, it jumps forward meeting with the stone ball.

The next thing I heard was a thunderous sound, that seemed to deafen my ears. All around me the wall cracked and exploded, knocking Men and Elves everywhere. I was knocked backward over the low wall, flying through the air. I landed hard on the stairs and my body continued to roll as the wind was knocked from my lungs. As I fell from the side of the stone stairs I heard Legolas above me cry out, my head landed against stone. My vision blacked, momentairily.

When I came to, Haldir was standing over me, protecting me. I heard Aragorn shouting to retreat to the keep. Haldir was shouting in response to his elven army to do the same. He turned and looked at me with a hand extended out.

"Get up, Daniyel!" He pulled me to my feet, roughly. My head was pounding and I was dizzy, but I shook it away.

Behind Haldir I saw a uruk running toward him, "Haldir!" I yelled and he turned, just in time to kill the creature.

Beside me another Uruk ran to attack me, but I caught it with my dagger. Haldir turned and handed me my blades that I had lost when I fell. "Fight, Daniyel!" He said.

I nodded and started swinging my blades, attacking any uruk that came close. Together Haldir and I stood back to back and slowly made our way to the Keep.

Behind me Haldir got kicked back, knocking me to the ground. He spun around and killed the uruk that had kicked him. I scrambled to my feet, only a second too late. Another uruk ran at Haldir and stuck him with his blade.

I screamed as the world around me began to slow down. "Haldir!" He grabs his bleeding stomach and as he turns another uruk stabs him in the back.

"Haldir! Daniyel!" I hear Aragorn hollar.

I released my vengance on the creature and sliced my blades together slicing off his head. I quickly kneeled beside Halid and caught him as he fell into my arms.

He looked at me, "The name... Earinsul..."

My eyes widened. How did he know the name of my father? Why was he now telling me?

He coughed, blood pooling around us. Aragorn made it to my side. "Haldir!"

"The name Erinsul... your father..." He reached out and desperatly grabbed for my hand. "I didn't know before, but I do now. My brother, Rumil... married Earinsul's sister. Earinsul lost her brother when he married someone that their father did not want him to marry. I do not know much more. I am sorry I did not know before. Word had reached my brother's wife a long time ago that she had a niece... you." He coughed again and blood came out.

My eyes filled with tears, I was hearing his words and I was comprehending them. But infront of me all I saw was someone I considered family, lay dying in my arms.

"Something happened to Earinsul and his wife... no one knows, but I do know that your father is alive somewhere." He cupped my cheek with a bloody hand. "You were always like a daughter... to everyone that you came across... you are loved. Remember that. Always."

I watched as a tear fell over Haldir's cheek and then his life faded. "Haldir! No!" I cried out. My vision blurred with tears and my head spun, I wasn't certain whether it was from the head wound or all the things that I had just learned.

"Daniyel, we must go!" Aragorn pulled me to my feet. I stumbled and fell. He lifted me up into his arms and ran, carrying me through the doors of the keep.

Legolas waited there with concern on his face.

"She's fine, I believe. Just stunned. Haldir's gone." He handed me to Legolas and I insisted that he put me on my feet, which was a bad idea.

Not wanting to let Legolas see me having difficulties I grabbed his arm tightly and closed my eyes willing the dizziness to stop. Eventually, it eased and I shook my head.

"I was so worried when I saw you thrown from the wall. I tried to get to you, but Haldir got their first and urged me to stay were I was and fight. Are you all right?"

I wanted to say 'yes'. To tell him I was fine, but the actuallity of it was that I was no where near fine. I had just watched a loved one die in my arms, and I didn't think that some magical force was going to bring him back to me, no matter how I cried out for help. On top of that, I had just learned some very interesting and useful information about myself. I had more information that could lead me to my father. The more I thought about it the more I fought off the lightheaded and dizziness away. I needed to fight and be able to make it through the night if I even wanted the slight possibility of finding my father.

"I am not fine, but it doesn't matter right now." I looked around for Aragorn and Gimli, when I didn't find them I turned to Legolas with concern. "Where are Aragorn and Gimli?"

He shook his head.

"Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!" I heard Theoden yell.

Without a single thought I was running and found myself atop the Hornburg wall. Down below were Aragron and Gimli fighting, on the otherside of the closed and barred doors of the keep.

Legolas was at my side with a rope. "Aragorn!" He hollared letting the end of the rope fall down to them. He and a few other soldiers were holding onto the rope and waiting to pull them up.

Aragorn grabbed onto Gimli and held tight as his other hand held the robe. Legolas and the men together pulled them up.

We fell back into the keep. They men, once we were inside, started to barricade the door of the hall.

I can see outside as the light of dawn begins to fill the sky. Had we really fought all night?

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Theoden says, as if he has resigned himself to death.

Aragorn and Legolas run, carrying more barricades to the door. "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it! They have died defending it!" Aragorn cried.

A loud knock against the door draws our attention. They are using a battering ram to try and break through.

"My people have died, helping you defend this fortress, would you give up so easily?" I ask, with eyes full of sorrow at the many elves that were now dead.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked.

Theoden didn't answer, instead he only stared at the floor.

"Is there no onther way?!" Aragorn asked again more insistantly.

A soldier stepped forward, "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many."

Aragron placed his hand on the soldiers shoulder, "Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!"

Theoden keeps his eyes on the floor. They look glazed as if he were not fully there. "So much death. What can Men do against such reckless hate?"

I look at Aragorn and remember, what Gandalf had told him. That Theoden would need him. Aragorn met my eyes and remembered the same thing. He turned to Theoden as another ram sounded against the door.

"Ride out with me!" Aragorn said, drawing Theoden's attention. "Ride out and meet them!"

Theoden looks confused, "For death and glory."

"No, for Rohan. For your people." Aragorn replied.

"The sun is rising," Gimli said.

Aragorn looked at me with his head tilted. I knew that the same voice that was sounding in my head, was also in his: _Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn... look to the east._

"Yes... yes... the horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep... one last time!" Theoden finally said.

Gimli stood up, "Yes!"

Theoden placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder, "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together."

Gimli ran off to blow the great horn.

Legolas drew me against him, startling me, and pressed his lips to mine. This time his kiss was filled with every emotion I could think of, passion, desire, yearning, strength, love. It was so overwhelming that it took the very breath from my lungs. At that moment there was no battle happening only feet away from us, there was no death, there was no danger. Only the two of us existed. As he pulled away he brought his hand to my cheek.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." I replied.

We allowed one more brief kiss, before I heard Argorn draw his sword.

As I turned, our horses were there, waiting. Legolas handed me the reins of my horse. "This time, stay by me, my love."

I nodded as we mounted our horses. We drew them up along side Aragorn. I had one blade drawn, ready to fight.

The door that was barricaded was knocked down, the uruk-hai had broken through.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden yelled as we put our horses in a gallop.

We rode out of the hall, out of the keep, knocking down uruk-hai as we rode. As we made it to the main doors that were no longer standing and on to the main causeway I saw a bright white light to my right.

I saw there sitting atop Shadowfax, Gandalf. For a moment he stood alone, then I saw Eomer stand beside him. Moments later the top of the hill was filled with the Rohirrim Riders.

Theoden stared in disbelief, "Eomer." He said.

The riders charge down the hill toward our enemy, who are stunned with shock. Legolas looked at me and smiled. We continued to ride along the causeway. Gandalf and the riders slayed our enemy. Eventually so many of the enemy were dead and they fled in terror.

A new cheer filled Theoden as he raised his sword, "Victory! We have victory!"

We chased the enemy towards the border of a forest. It was there that Eomer bid us go no further. As we stopped we heard the trees creak and move about, then the shouts of the uruk-hai filled the air.

We had won. Where we had all lost hope and resigned ourselves to death... we had won.

In the rush of horses chasing after the enemy, I had lost sight of Legolas. As I looked around Gandalf caught me looking about.

He inclined his head, "He is back that way my dear, with GImli." He smiled at me.

I returned his smile. We trotted back to the keep.

While we had won the battle, there was so much death around us, that it wasn't a complete win. We returned to Helm's Deep. The women and children were piling out of the caves and looking for their loved ones.

I caught sight of Legolas and without thought I ran toward him. Flinging my arms around him, he held me close, nuzzeling my neck. "We live to fight one more battle yet." He whispered.

The relief of the battle ending washed over me, but just as fast as I was relieved... the thoughts of all the ones I lost filled me again. I held on tighter to Legolas. "I am right here." He whispered, feeling my sudden tension.

I heard familiar footsteps behind me and turned to see Gandalf.

"Word has reached me that there is much you need to speak to me about." He said softly.

I nodded as he reached a hand out to me. "Come my dear, I think now is as good a time as any, while we have the chance."

I took his hand and looked back at Legolas, who smiled at me.

Gandalf looped my hand through his arm, "Come now. Let us see if we can't find you something to eat and drink... as well as a quiet place to sit and talk."

Eventually we found ourselves in the room that I had slept in before. There was a very small table and two chairs pushed off into the corner. We sat down and some bread and water was brought to us.

"Now, my child, tell me." He sat holding his cup of water and looking at me.

I inhaled deeply, "Where do I start?" I asked. I wasn't certain where to start. My mind was running wild and exhaustion was seeping in.

"Start at the beginning, my dear." He said as if it were easy.

I nodded, none the less. "When we left Lothlorien..." I began my tale. I told Gandalf of all the memories that had returned to me. Of the spell and the names of my parents. He sat there silently, just listening to my tale.

When I was done, he stroked his beard and looked at me. "That is quite something, my dear."

"Do you know of Earinsul or Tindomiel?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows and leaned forward. "Of Earinsul, no, but I do not think that Haldir would lie of such a thing. As for Tindomiel... that name does ring a bell."

I narrowed my eyes at Gandalf in disbelief, "You knew my mother?"

He shook his head with a smile, "No, I did not know your mother... but I knew of her. In fact, if what your tell me is true..." At that moment- and I believe it was pure fate- Aragorn walked in. "Then you are distantly related to Aragorn."


	15. Chapter 15

Lost Child of Tindomiel: Chapter Fifteen

"_Distantly related to Aragorn?!_" I asked cynically.

Gandalf nodded and Aragorn entered, closing the door behind him, "I am certain that this is the worst time to enter a conversation about one's self." Aragorn responded. "Did you just say that Daniyel and I are related?" His eyes were wide with disbelief and curiosity, reflecting my own.

Gandalf chuckled slightly and nodded, "Distantly, yes."

"What do you mean?" Aragorn pressed for more information.

"It is quite simple. She," He pointed at me, "Is your... well, with lack of a better term: ancestor."

Aragorn and I looked at each other then back at Gandalf.

"I take it, my dear, that you haven't related any of this information to Aragorn?" Gandalf asked me. I shook my head. "If you had mentioned your parents' names to him, he might recognize at least once of them. Most likely that of your mother."

Aragorn turned to me awaiting my response.

Not certain what was going on I answered. "Tindomiel. Do you know the name Tindomiel?"

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, "That is your mother's name?" He asked, shocked.

I nodded slowly.

"Are you certain?"

I nodded again more insistantly.

He turned to Gandalf, "Are you certain of this?"

"What possible reason would we have not to be?!" Gandalf responded, growing irritated at both of our disbeliefs.

Aragron sighed. "Do you know the history of the Dunedain?"

I shook my head.

"Do you know Lord Elrond's history?"

Again I shook my head, not knowing much, obviously.

He sighed. "Elrond had a twin brother, a long time ago they fought in a war against Melkor, or better known as the War of Wrath. Elros and Elrond... well both are like you: peredhil. When the battle was over, Valar gave to them a choice of which kindred they would belong to. Elrond, as you can well guess, picked Elven. While his twin brother picked Man, as such he was granted with a great life-span. Elros made a kingdom of his own: Numenor. He had four children, three sons... and one daughter: TIndomiel."

Realization struck me. If that was true than I was much older than anyone had thought I truly was.

"If you truly are her daughter, that really does make you an ancestor of mine. The Dunedain are descendants of your grandfather. I am a descendant of your grandfather." Aragorn smiled at me.

I offically had family, here with me. I had been with them all along. Elrond... Arwen... Aragorn... Even Lady Galadriel and Haldir were family by marriage. A new light flickered to life inside me. I was never truly lost... the whole time I really was home, I just didn't know it.

Gandalf looked at me with knowing eyes, "All your friends, who have thought of you as family and protected you such... well, they will be pleased to know that you are in fact, truly family." He smiled widely at me as he puffed on his pipe.

I turned to Aragorn, "And my father? Earinsul?"

He shook his head, "I heard what Haldir told you. I am sorry, but I do not know that name. I do however, believe that you can find more answers in Lothlorien, now that you know who to ask."

I nodded.

"Is there a particular reason you are here, Aragorn?" Gandalf asked.

Aragorn nodded, as he just remembered, "Yes, we will be leaving Helm's Deep shortly. Theoden is eager to get his people home and to leave this battle behind him. While his people leave for Edoras, we with a small band of Riders, will ride with Theoden to Isengard for a parley."

"Rightly so." Gandalf replied. "We will be ready shortly. Please give us just a bit more time."

Aragorn nodded. "I'll make certain that your horses are ready."

Aragorn left and closed the door. Gandalf turned back toward me. "Are you relieved, my dear?"

I nodded, "Why wouldn't I be. I find out that I have been surrounded by family the whole time and never really knew it." While I was relieved there was something wieghing on my mind. "If I am Tindomiel's daughter... Elros' granddaughter... then why didn't Elrond know of me? Tindomiel would have been his niece."

"There is much there that I do not know. Perhaps one day you will get the chance to ask Lord Elrond yourself."

"Well, for now I will just be happy that I finally know who I am."

"You have known who you were the who time, you just needed to remember." He smiled at me, "Now as for the spell... do you remember the words you spoke?"

I focused hard, hoping to dig something up, but it was no use. "No, I don't."

"Well, I can tell you that the spell more than likely wasn't meant to wipe your entire memory away. However, that spell was probably meant to wipe one specific memory, and you will never be able to retrieve that memory again. Spells like this are very rare, powerful, and tricky." He leaned forward, "What ever it is that you were trying to hide, to protect... it must have been very important."

"So is there nothing that you can do?" I asked lossing hope at recovering those lost memories.

He shook his head, "The mind is a very fragile thing, my dear. It is easy manipulated... for instance I could make you believe, right now, that you were in Lothlorien. You wouldn't really be there, but it is what your mind would see and believe and it would decieve all of your other senses. To mess with the mind... it has terrible consequences. If I were to try anything... the chances are it would only break your mind further, and who knows what would become of you." He paused, "No, my dear, there is nothing that I can nor will do for you."

I inhaled deeply. I hoped that my father was alive. When everything was done, I hoped that he would still be alive and that he might be able to help me.

"Now, I suggest we both get going, before they decide to leave us here." He smiled at me and together we left.

Legolas greeted me with a wide smile. "Aragorn tells me that you have uncovered a bit of your past that no one expected."

I nodded and offered him a weak smile.

"Are you not pleased to learn of your family?" Legolas asked with concern.

"Do not fret, Legolas. Daniyel, is fine. She merely needs some time to absorb all of this. She has learned of much this day." Gandalf said placing a hand on my shoulder. He then left us alone.

Legolas patted the bags of my saddle, that weren't there before. "Lady Eowyn has given you some of her riding clothes. They are clean and should fit you well. She hopes that you will be given a chance to rest and clean up soon."

I smiled at her kind thoughts, "Where will I be able to clean up?"

"There is a river close to Isengard. The men are saying that is where we will be resting tonight, before continuing on to Edoras." Legolas replied.

I wasn't aware of it, but my eyes had fallen to the stone ground under us and while I heard everything he said, my mind was distant. Gandalf was right, it was almost too much to take in. While the majority of everything was good, I still had to learn to accept it all. I assumed that Elrond would be overly pleased to learn of my relation to him and I knew Arwen would be happy.

I felt Legolas' hand on my cheek, "Daniyel, are you all right?"

I looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. "I don't know. I think Gandalf is right, I just need some time."

I noticed that for a brief moment he looked hurt. "Do you need me to give you some space?"

It dawned on me that I hadn't reassured him of where he stood in all this newly found knowledge. I shook my head, "Oh, no, Legolas. No." I reached out and flung my arms around him, "Why would you think that? I am sorry if I led you to believe that."

He returned my embrace. "I wasn't certain. With everything that you now know... does it change-"

"Us?" I finished his question as I pulled away and cupped his cheek. "Of course not. I love you more than anything. Nothing will change that, ever."

He nodded and leaned into my hand, holding it with his own hand on top of mine. He leaned down and kissed me tenderly.

Aragorn came over to us, "You should mount your horses now, it is time to go."

Gimli followed behind him, "Well, lad, why don't you help me up onto this beast?"

Aragorn and Legolas worked together to get Gimli in the saddle and then Legolas swung up infront. Then, like a true Lord, Aragorn helped me up into my saddle with a smile.

We rode out, following behind Theoden. It didn't take us too long to reach Isengard. The sun was only just starting to set.

We were all quite surprised to find Isengard flooded. Ents were strolling around, an unseen sight on my behalf. I stared in disbelief at the great trees of legend moving around.

As we came upon a giant boulder I saw Merry and Pippin sitting upon it. My heart swelled with elation at seeing them alive. I had, of course, known they had left Gandalf alive, but to see them with my own eyes, I was utterly jubilant.

"Ahaha!" Pippin salutes us with is mug, of what I assume is ale. My question turns to wondering where he got it.

"Welcome, my lords to Isengard!" Merry said, standing up.

Gimli scoffed at them, "You young rascals. A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and... and smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well earned comforts." Pippin said, with his speech slightly slurred. He shoves a sandwich into his mouth. "The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork..." Gimli said, almost complete with drool.

Gandalf shook his head, "Hobbits!" he said exasperated.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry said.

"Let us find Treebeard." Gandalf said.

Aragorn motions for Merry and Pippin to come down and join us. They gather up their things and stuff them in a bag. Aragorn helps Pippin onto the back of his horse.

"Lady Daniyel, would you mind riding with Merry?" Aragorn asked me.

"Of course not. Come over here, Merry. Let me give you a hand." Merry eagerly obeyed and I help him onto the back of my horse.

"My lady! It is good to see you." He said from behind me.

"Oh, my good friend, Merry it is so good to see you and Pippin alive and well." I said patting his arms that were wrapped around me.

Pippin pointed the way to Treebeard. When we came upon him I felt like I was in a dream looking up at the amazing creature of legend.

"Hooooom, young master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a Wizard to manage here locked in his tower." Treebeard said. His speech was slow and precise.

Aragorn shattered my dream like state, "Show yourself." He hollared.

Gandalf looked back, "Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous."

"Well then let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli offered.

Gandalf shook his head in response, "No, we need him alive. We need him to talk."

I sat on my horse as I watched Saruman step out on his balcony. It was the first time I had seen this once White Wizard. As I looked up something made my head spin. This evil figure was familiar to me... but I couldn't uderstand why. His presence filled me with a dread... fear and terror enveloped me.

Saruman started to talk, "You have fought many wars..."

His voice echoed in my head and the next thing I knew I heard Merry behind me calling out to Aragorn as my vision blacked.

My mind wasn't able to go into the memory that it wanted to, instead, when I came to I was leaning in my saddle against Aragorn and Gandalf's hand was upon my brow. "Now is not the time for this, my dear." Gandalf said.

I shook my head and looked around. Righting myself in my saddle the world around me started coming back. I heard Saruman and Theoden talking.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsil." Gandalf said after helping me situate myself in my saddle.

Merry still sat behind me, holding on to me tightly. "Are you all right, my lady?"

I nodded, even though I wasn't positive. Something was gripping my insides and with every word that Saruman said it got worse and I wasn't even listening to his words.

"I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" Gimli said.

Legolas, willing to do it, reached for an arrow.

"No! Come down, Saruman and you life will be spared!"

I couldn't watch the bickering any longer. Instead I focused on what my mind was trying to remember. What had being in Isengard and Saruman's voice triggered within me? Why was Saruman familiar to me?

I saw a bolt of lightning strike out at Gandalf, it drew my attention from my own thoughts. It didn't harm anyone and instead Gandalf only said the Saruman's staff was broken and low and behold the staff in Saruman's hand burst asunder.

I sighed as I grew tired of the pointless bickering. "Gandalf he will never tell us anything. He is too far gone to the shadow." I said.

Saruman grew silent narrowing his eyes at me, "Do my eye's decieve me? Does Tindomiel's daughter live?"

Grima came up behind Saruman and stabbed him. Legolas shot his arrow at Grima and Saruman fell upon a great water wheel below circled with large spikes, impalling him.

I stared in shock, had I just been recognized by that evil man? I would never know, he was dead now.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf said.

"What Saruman said... about someone named Tindomiel..." Merry started.

"Tindomiel was my mother, she's dead now... Not certain how long she has been dead." I replied.

Pippin jumped down form behind Aragorn and picked up a glass ball... no the orb that he had taunted Gandalf with.

"Give it here, Pippin!" Gandalf said sternly.

Pippin obeyed and looked away sheepishly, but as Gandalf moved away there was a yearning in Pippin's eyes.

Theoden led us to an open field where soldiers were already setting up camp. There were a few spare tents, nothing much.

Legolas came to me before I could dismount myself. He gently helped Merry down and then held his arms up to me, "You really need to stop passing out on us, my love." He said with a smile.

As I slid off my horse and into his arms, I felt dizzy again and my eyes closed briefly.

"Woah there! Careful!" Merry said.

Legolas swept me up into his arms, even though I knew I was capable of walking on my own.

Aragorn came over to us. "Theoden has set aside a tent for Daniyel's use. There is no cot, but their is plenty of padding and blankets for her... well, for the two of you." He inclined his head and led the way.

I started to hear the sounds of a river and smiled. "Eowyn promised me a river for cleaning up." I whispered into Legolas' ear.

He smiled. "Merry, my friend, do you think that you might be able to fetch Daniyel's saddle bags?"

"Yes, of course." Merry said running away.

Aragorn held the tent flap open for us. "I'll make certain that food and drink are brought to you."

Legolas laid me down on the bountiful supply of blankets then turned back toward Aragorn, "Do you think that it would be safe enough for Daniyel to bathe in the nearby river?"

Aragorn nodded, "I see no reason why not. I suggest that you guard her, though, just to be sure of the other men... incase they come upon her."

Legolas looked at him and nodded, "Of course."

"On the morrow we make course to Edoras, there will of course be a big feast and celebration once we arrive there. It will be a long ride, without the women and children to slow us down we will be making a straight ride there. A good rest tonight, is my advise to you both." He looked at us knowingly.

I blushed under his gaze. "Thank you, Aragorn."

He bowed his head with a smile and left just as Merry came running in with my saddle bags. "Here you are, my lady. Is there anything else I can do?" He said eagerly.

Pippin came running in behind Merry.

Aragorn gently pulled the two of them by thier shirts, "You can fetch them some food and drink and then bring it to them, after that, you will leave them alone."

They nodded and followed Aragorn out. The tent flap closed, leaving Legolas and I alone, once again.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Legolas asked sitting beside me.

I inhaled and nodded, not needing him ask in detail. "While you hold me?"

He smiled at me and situated himself. I sat between his legs leaning back on him. He had one leg bent up with his arm drapped over it, his other arm was wrapped around me.

I told him everything, about my parents and Aragorn. About the spell and why nothing could be done about it. I even told him about Saruman and how his voice just did something to my insides. I talked about everything I felt, all the emotions and how overwhelming it all was. I told him my fears, my hopes... literally everything. Everything I had been holding back, for one reason or other. I told him all of it then.

I knew that Merry and Pippin had come by and left the food and water without bothering us. As soon as it was dark enough, Legolas grabbed one of the softer blankets and my clean clothes for me. To his surprise Eowyn had even packed some soap for me. He led me to the river.

"While you are removing your clothes... would you mind if I checked your healing wound?" Legolas asked.

I smiled, "Of course." I removed my clothes down to my underdress and turned so that Legolas could see my arm.

It was dark, but our elf eyes could see clearly. I didn't feel anymore pain in the arm, which as far as I could tell, meant that it was healing well.

"It is pretty much healed. Just hold still a moment." He reached into his boot and pulled out a small knife. "I'm going to cut the stitches off."

I nodded and watched as he delicatly cut the stitches and gently pulled them out. There was a slight flare in pain, but it didn't linger. He finished quickly and put his knife back in his boot. He kissed my arm and turned me to look at my back. His fingers gently slid the strap of my under dress off my shoulder.

I closed my eyes expecting to feel his touch explore my skin, but instead I heard him intake a breath of air. "Daniyel... your back is bruised and scratched." His hand gently removed the other strap. "Does this not hurt?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, it must be from being thrown off the wall." I pulled the under dress down and it pooled around my feet, leaving me standing there infront of Legolas naked.

His hands trailed along my back, down to my waist. I spun around in his arms, pressing my body against him. I was embarrassed for him to see my naked and dirty body, so I spun in a way that my body was against him and his eyes could not fall upon my bare body.

He held me there and brought his lips to mine.

"Will you join me?" I asked, hopeful. I knew this wasn't the proper place for our joining, but I couldn't wait any longer. There was a far greater chance that every single day we would not get another chance.

"Let me check the area and tell Aragorn where we are first. Give you a chance to clean some." He smiled at me. "I'll be right back."

I nodded and quickly turned, grabbing the soap and headed into the water. I felt his eyes on me as I walked away. The water was cool, but to my elf skin it wasn't too cold. Infact, it was so refreshing to my dirty and grimy skin, I sighed as the water lapped around my body.

I dipped my hair into the water and undid my braid. I scrubbed every inch of my body with the soap and then started to scrub my hair. I heard the water being disturbed from behind me and turned around.

Legolas stood there with the water up to his waist. He had brusies, scratches and scrapes over his chest. I brought my hand to my mouth stiffling my gasp. My other hand reached out to him.

He approached and took my hand, "Like your back, it only looks worse than it is. I hardly feel it, my love. There is no need to worry."

He moved closer to me, surprisingly enough I felt at ease. There were no barriers between us any more. Even the water seemed to flow with us, not hindering us. He brought his lips to mine and held me close.

I felt every inch of him. All his muslces responding to my touch. Every single inch of his body, I felt. His hands touched every inch of my back, gently, making my body tremble. His lips left mine and trailed down my neck. I let my head fall back and groaned against him. A firey heat filled me. I swore that I was heating up the water around us.

My hands were on his back grasping at his bare skin. We didn't do much in the water, only let our hands explore eachother's bodies. Kissing passionatly. I could feel his body charged like mine. Excited with desire and yearning.

We were interrupted by a voice hollaring for Legolas.

I groaned in pure irritation.

He chuckled. "Just finish cleaning up. I'll meet you back in the tent." He kissed me one last time before turning away.

I bit my lower lip and turned around, dunking my head under the water as he left. I finished washing my hair and then climbed out of the water. I wrapped the blanket around me, grabbed all my things and made my way back to my tent. I entered through the back. Sitting down upon all the blankets I ate some of the food the Hobbits had brought.

I grew tired after the effects of desire wore off. I finally noticed how sore and exhausted I really was. I laid down, situating the blanket around me so that Legolas could lay down beside me. I sighed into the blankets and before I knew it I had fallen fast asleep.

A dreamy haze surrounded me. I found myself in a dungeon. One hand chained to the stone wall behind me. I looked around. Tindomiel... my mother, sat against the wall opposite to me, in the same circumstance I was.

"Daniyel? Are you awake now? Can you hear me?" Her voice was soft and filled with concern.

I nodded my head, "Yes. Are you all right?"

I heard her force a laugh, "I don't think either of us are all right, my dear."

"Perhaps we should have listened to father." I said, realizing this was a memory, not a dream.

"I am sorry, my dear." Tindomiel whispered. "I should never have let you come."

"Out of curiosity, what did you expect Saruman to say?"

"I had heard rumors that he was untrustworthy, but he is after all the White Wizard, I expected he would help."

"Now, here we are, captive."

The scene changed. Flashes of Orcs and Uruk-hai were dragging my mother and me away. We were kicking and screaming. Suddenly we stopped and were strung up across from eachother. It was then that we were tortured. Whipped, burnt, cut, hit... what ever they decided to do.

Saruman's voice sounded in my head as the sound of a cracking whip sounded out, "The benefit of elves is that they can with stand torture longer then Men, and they heal quite quicker too. Now tell me who else knows of this?"

My mother lifted her head weakly, "Knows of what, Saruman? That you have betrayed the white counsel? Or that you are siding with Sauron?" She looks him sternly in the eyes, "How long have you been on the side of evil, Saruman?"

He laughed out loud, "There is no side of evil or good... there is only my side!"

The torture continued. While I slept I trashed around, stuck in the darkness of my memory.

Finally, I felt gentle hands on my body, and a soft voice: "Daniyel... Daniyel, wake up. It's only a dream."

I opened my eyes and Legolas was leaning over me. His eyes were full of concern.

I flung my arms around Legolas and cried. He held me close and whispered calming words to me. "It was only a dream, my love." He said at last.

I shook my head, knowing the truth and looked at him, my face wet with tears. "It wasn't a dream. It was a memory!" I cried.

His eyes widened with understanding and pulled me back against him. "What ever it was, it's in the past now. You're safe."

He was right I was safe. In his arms was the safest place I could imagine. It didn't matter what was going on around us, so long as he held me tight.

My tears stopped as I held tightly onto him. His heart beat sounded gently against my ear, calming me, reasuring me that all was well.

"There now, do you want to tell me about it." Legolas said softly.

I pulled away and looked at him. Finally calmed down, I realized that I was still naked, but my thrashing had the blankets wrapped around me tight. I had come to the realization that we would not be consumating our love that night and so I reached for the clean underdress that Eowyn had packed for me.

Legolas was closer to it and handed it to me. I pulled it over my head and it fell over the tangled blankets around me. He tenderly put his hands around my neck and ever so softly pulled my hair out from under the clothing and let it fall around my shoulders.

"It was Saruman..." I said softly.

"What was, my love?"

"My mother and I went to him for aid. We had information for him. It was then that my mother and I learned that he had betrayed the White Council and had sided with evil. He took my mother and I and imprisoned us... He tortured us."

Legolas' eyes furrowed with disbelief and unparalleled concern. He cupped my cheek lovingly, "What is it that your mother and you knew?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. I think that may be the memory I wanted to erase. My only hope now is to find my father and hope that he knows something about it."

He kissed me lightly on the lips, "Then together we will find him. I promise you."

"Does it really matter now? With everything that has happened, what I knew before... will it even hold any relevance now?" I asked feeling lost.

"We won't know until we find out."

I shook my head and closed my eyes. Inhaling deeply I pushed down the desire to find my father and willed myself to focus on the issues at hand. We had won the battle at the Hornburg, but there was a much more devastating war at hand.

As if he could read my thoughts, Legolas smiled, "Perhaps we should just get some rest this night. We will be heading out first thing in the morning, in hopes of making it to Edoras before night fall tomorrow."

"You will stay, won't you?" I asked, feeling overly vulnerable.

"Where else would I go?" He asked, his eyes reflecting all the love I felt for him.

I was lucky to have his love, but in all reality I did understand it. I felt that I was a burden for those around me, especially with current events. My frequent black outs were a hinder to myself and those around me. I guess I should have been happy that the black outs didn't come at more inconvientent times.

I laid down, with my back towards Legolas, not wanting him to see my face. He laid down behind me and wrapped an arm protectivly around me.

"I love you, Daniyel. No matter what, remember that always." He whispered before kissing my cheek.

His words warmed my body and eased my mind. With him there holding me I slept soundlessly.

In the morning I awoke before Legolas. I heard the sounds of the men readying outside my tent. I quickly dressed in the riding clothes that Eowyn had given me, I was taller than her, but other than that the clothing fit fairly well. Combing my hair quickly, I watched Legolas, his chest rising and falling steadily. I quickly braided my hair. I left my weapons, packed my belongings that I had in the saddle bags and left the tent.

Aragorn found me first, he raised his eyebrows at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes in response and shook my head. Our silent conversation coming to a close.

"I hope you slept well at least?" He asked.

"Yes, and you?"

"Well enough, thank you."

Theoden approached us, "I am glad to see you all well and rested this morning." He smiled, "We will be leaving soon."

I looked around at the few men that had come with us to Isengard. They were packing their horses and readying them. The couple of tents were being left.

"Will we not be bringing the tents?"

"No, they came from Isengard. We will leave them here." Theoden said turning away from us.

"You might need these." Legolas said behind me, surprising me.

I turned and saw that he was fully ready and holding my weapons. He helped me buckle on my daggers and blades.

He smiled at me, "There's my warrior princess." He said all most mockingly.

"I am no princess."

"Actually," added Aragorn. "You are the daughter of a princess of Numenor... I believe that makes you also a princess of Numenor."

"If you say so, my lord." I replied to Aragorn.

Legolas and Aragorn chuckled.

Eomer came holding the reins of my horse. He bowed his head, "Your horse, my lady." He said as he handed me my reins. "The Hobbits made certain that your saddlebags made it back onto your horse. Is there anything else that you require, my lady?"

"No. Thank you, Eomer." I said with a nod.

He smiled and left.

From behind me I heard Legolas address Aragorn, "Is it just me, or is there another admirer of hers everyehere we go?"

I smiled and turned toward him, "Then you should be flattered, my love, for only you hold my heart. You are the only one amongst all these suitors. You should not be so jealous." I mounted my horse and turned away.

As I turned away I heard him, "I am not jealous!"

"Oh no, of course not." Aragorn replied. "What possible reason do you have to be jealous?" He snickered.

I eased my horse into a walk and came upon Gandalf, already on his own horse. In his hands, wrapped in cloth, was the orb that Saruman had dropped.

"Good morning, my dear. You look as though you slept well." He looked at me with scrutiny. "I noticed that you shared your tent with Legolas last night."

My smile fell as I suddenly felt like I was being judged, and in truth, I wasn't certain if I cared or not. The only thing that gave me pause was that Gandalf was the one judging me. "Yes, he held me while I slept. He is my comfort in these dark times."

"Do not think that I judge you, my dear. For it is not my place to judge you. What you do with the one you love is between you and him."

"If you do not judge me, then why do you look at me as if you do?" I asked.

He softened his eyes and smiled at me. "I want you to be happy, my dear. And Legolas makes you happy, that is easy enough to see. It saddens me to see you in this war, to know that there is always a possiblity that you will be slain. The very thought of you not being able to live out your years with him..." He sighed heavily. "I say enjoy what time you do have with him. Tomorrow is not guranteed to any of us, especially in these times."

"Thank you, Gandalf." I said forcing a kind smile.

He looked beyond me, "It looks as though we are getting ready to leave."

I nodded and turned my horse away to find Merry. I found him chewing on some meat beside a dying fire. "We are leaving now, Merry. Do you still wish to ride with me or do we need to find another willing Rider to take you?"

"No, no, my lady!" Merry said quickly. "I would be honored to ride with you." He stood quickly.

I put my hand down to him and pulled him onto the back of my saddle. Together we rode.

Theoden pushed us to ride straight to Edoras. Though each time he stopped momentarily and asked if everyone was all right to continue without rest, he looked solely at me. I felt a slight sympathy for Eowyn. She lived amongst these Men that thought so little of their women and judged their ability to do anything that a Man could. Even while I stood alive after I had fought along side them and proven myself capable, they still saw me as weaker.

"Do not take it so personally." Aragorn said trying to encourage me. "He does not mean any harm by it, he is merely trying to be courteous on your behalf."

I didn't get a chance to respond as we urged our horses into a gallop.


	16. Chapter 16

Lost Child of Tindomiel: Chapter Sixteen

Edoras was a welcome sight for sore eyes. As we rode in through the main gate, an eruption of shouts and cheers surrounded us. Men stood by and took our horses for us. I asked the man that took my horse if he might be able to see to it that my saddle bags made it to where ever it was I would be sleeping.

Eomer came up behind me, "You will of course be staying where you have every time you have been here." He said to me. Turning to the man with my reins, "Take them to the far east bedroom, and see if you can't find someone to clean up the clothing in there."

The man nodded, "Yes, my lord."

Inside the hall there was a feast and celebration awaiting us. It was a celebration of a victory, but also a celebration for those that lost their lives to achieve it.

"Let us celebrate the victorious dead!" Theoden said raising a goblet up.

Cheers filled the hall and the celebration was underway.

Legolas and I had laid our weapons down in the room I was allowed to myself, as a courteous favor from Theoden. We then found ourselves in the hall with Eomer and Gimli.

"Join us Legolas!" Gimli hollered toward us.

Hand in hand we went over to him. He was sitting at a table infront of the barrel of ale. Eomer was manning the spout.

"How about a game?" Gimli asked with a smirk.

"What type of game?" Legolas asked.

Gimli raised his tankard toward Eomer, "You keep drinking tankard after tankard. No pauses... no spills."

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli added.

Legolas glanced at me, "So, it's a drinking game?"

The nearby Rohirrim cheered, "Aye!" Then started to laugh.

"Last one standing wins!" Gimli said laughing as though he had already won.

I felt slightly inclined to let Gimli know that liquor doesn't affect Elves the way it does Man or Dwarf, but I thought better of it and only shrugged when Legolas looked at me.

"Fine, then. Let the game begin!" Legolas said taking the first tankard from Eomer.

He offered me a tankard, but I politely refused. I wasn't fond of the foul liquid. It was a bitter drink that to me even smelled foul. I never understood the appeal it had towards anyone, but I never judged anyone for drinking it. I prefered wine, or the drinks of the elves.

Time passed and tankards were emptied, one after the other. Eomer kept filling them and passing them out. I laughed as I watched Gimli looking a bit tipsy in his seat.

"Here, here!" Gimli said taking another tankard. "Raar it's the dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women!" He said with a burb and laugh before drinking more.

I tilted my head at him, wondering what he was talking about.

Beside be Legolas set down an empty tankard and looked at his fingers, "I feel something." Eomer raised and eyebrow at him, "A slight tingle in my fingers." His eyes fell on me with worry, "I think it's affecting me."

I smiled at him and giggled.

Gimli laughed, "What did I say? He can't hold his liquor!" He sat still a moment, his eyes seemed to cross and then suddenly he was falling back off his stool.

Legolas watched him fall and then turned to Eomer and shrugged his shoulder, "Game over!"

Legolas wrapped an arm around my waist and together we walked away smiling.

"Was it really fair to play a drinking game against him?' I asked grinning widely.

"How was I to know that he couldn't hold his liquor?" He smirked at me. "Let me see if I can find up some wine instead." He kissed my cheek and left.

I found Gandalf watching over the Hobbits as they sang and danced on a table. Aragorn approached behind him.

"No news of Frodo?" Aragorn asked Gandalf softly.

"No word. Nothing."

"We have time. Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor."

"Do we know that?" Gandalf asked looking at Aragorn with worry.

Aragorn pauses a moment before talking. "What does your heart tell you?"

Gandalf smiles slightly, "That Frodo is alive. Yes... yes he's alive." He saw me and turned toward me.

Aragorn wrapped his arm gently around my shoulders, "Is this your first victory celebration?"

"Since it was my first victory in battle, I would have to say yes, this is my first victory celebration."

Aragorn let his hand rest over my shoulders, "So, what am I supposed to call you? My great, great, great, great, great, great, really great, great, great-"

I playfully nudged him in the gut, "Watch yourself, my lord. If I am technically your elder, you should show me some respect!" It was nice to be treated this way. To be playing with family.

He kissed my cheek softly, "I have the utmost respect for you, my lady. May no one ever say otherwise."

"I was able to find some wine." Legolas said handing me a goblet.

As the night drew on men started to retire, or pass out from ale and exhaustion. Even Eowyn herself had falled asleep on a chaise sofa. Gandalf, the Hobbits and Gimli were shown to an area were bedrolls were awaiting them.

For some reason I wasn't tired. Legolas and I were standing outside of the hall. Looking at the land around us. We were in out elven cloaks, hoods drawn.

The night sky full of stars was veiled from us. It seemed that a darkness covered the land. Without realizing it, I started to shiver. Not so much from the cold, but just the sense of foreboding and terror, that I knew was heading toward us, even as we stood there.

"Are you cold?" Legolas stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Better?"

I nodded. "I'm not cold, but being in your arms always makes me feel better."

"When all this is over, we will spend days on end locked in a bedroom, where you can lie in my arms all you want." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and relished the thought of it, "You promise?"

"I promise."

We both knew that it was promise that we were not guaranteed to be able to keep. With the impeding war, there was no guarantee that we would live to see the next day, just like Gandalf had said, but neither of us said anything.

We stood their silent, his ars wrapped around me, staring at the sky. I heard Aragron exit the hall but it was a few moments before he noticed us and came over.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice." Legolas turned and looked at Aragron, his arms still around me. "The eye of the enemy is moving."

Aragorn looked at us. "You two should enjoy the time that you have." He smiled at us. "Go ahead, escape to her bed chamber and close and lock the door."

"Let us stand here a bit longer." Legolas said with a sigh.

Suddenly, something inside of me tightened and a horror took hold. I dug my nails into Legolas arm, unthinking.

He turned toward Aragorn, "He is here!"

We all knew who _he_ was, and frantically we ran into the hall and followed the screams. Aragorn was the first into the room where the Hobbits, Gandalf and Gimli were sleeping. Pippin lay struggling on the floor holding the orb. Aragorn dove for the orb, taking it from his hands. Then Aragorn fell to the floor, withering in what looked like pain.

Aragorn dropped the orb and Gandalf threw the cloth over it. My hands were on his shoulders and as he came to he covered my hand with his own.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf cried. Seeing that Pippin lay still he rushed to his side and put his hands around the hobbits face. He muttered under his breath, and i couldn't make out the words.

Pippin finally jumped and gasped as he woke up.

"Look at me!" Gandalf ordered.

Pippin looked at Gandalf with shame on his face, "Gandalf, forgive me!" He closed his eyes again.

"Look at me! What did you see?" He demanded.

"A tree, there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning." Pippin said softly.

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?"

"I saw... I saw him!" Pippin said. I gasped at his words, but could not see Gandalf's face. "I could hear his voice in my head."

"And what did you tell him? Speak!" Gandalf's voice was stern.

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me!" Pippin said with a wavering voice.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

I stood and helped Aragron to his feet. I didn't hear Pippin's response, but Legolas pulled me out into the hall. Aragorn followed.

We stood there silent for a few moments, then Gandalf came out. "Let him rest for now." He said.

"Should we be concerned?" I asked, scared and confused.

"Rather than having to tell this story several times, let us wait until Theoden is awake. Let us all rest now." Gandalf went back into the room.

I turned to Aragorn. "Do you intend to keep your promise to Boromir and go to Gondor's aid?"

Aragorn looked at me, "Hopefully I will not be going alone. My hope is that Rohan will aid them as well."

He left the hall, his pipe in hand. I still felt the evil presence and it set me on edge.

"Do you think that you could sleep? If you are tired I will lay with you, though I doubt that I will be able to sleep."

I shook my head. Not only was I not tired, but with the commotion there was no way I would have been able to fall asleep. "There will be no sleep for us this night." I said.

Together we joined Aragorn on the steps outside the hall. Aragorn smoked his pipe. We sat in silence, Legolas one step above me. I sat between his legs and leaned back against him. It was there that the three of us spent the rest of the night.

Once the sun began to rise, Gimli came and got us. "King Theoden is awake. Gandalf is talking to him now."

We all quickly hurried to our feet and into the hall.

Gandalf stood talking with Theoden. "There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool but an honest fool he remains."

I saw Pippin sitting down and Merry standing next to him.

Theoden was pacing infront of his throne.

"He told Saruman nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Gandalf continued. A wave of relief washed over me and I heard more than myself sigh. "We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith."

Legolas laced his finger through mine.

"His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under on banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf stared at Theoden who turned and looked at him.

Theoden's eyes burned with skepticism, "Tell me! Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

Aragorn glanced at me and stepped forward, "I will go!"

"No!" Gandalf said without hesitation.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn added.

Gandalf put his hand up, "They will be." He moved closer to Aragorn and whispered... I could not hear his words. Then he turned away, "Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith," He looked at Pippin. "And I won't be going alone."

It didn't take long for Gandalf to rush Pippin to get ready. Together on Shadowfax they rode out of Edoras well before noon. Legolas and I watched them leave from right outside the hall.

"So what do we do now?" Gimli asked.

"We wait. There is nothing else for us to do." I responded.

"Well, you can wait. I'm going to go eat!" Gimli said as he turned and went back inside.

As we stood there Aragorn and Merry came slowly up the stairs. I could see the sadness in Merry's eyes, it was probably the first time he had been truly away from Pippin. I set my hand on his shoulder as he paused beside me.

"I think I will go and lay down."

"I'm certain there is food inside." I offered.

Merry nodded, "I think I could eat something."

I smiled at him and he returned a weak grin then headed inside.

"We need to be ready for when Gondor calls for aid." Aragorn said.

I wasn't certain why, but something was clutching my insides. I didn't like the idea of staying in one place, especially on that Sauron had possibly seen. It made me feel vulnerable.

"We will be," responded Legolas.

"I know we will be. My worry is if the rest of Rohan will be. I guess more so if Theoden will answer Gondor's call for aid." Aragorn looked and us and gave us a weak smile. "At the very least, I suggest the two of you enjoy this quiet time together."

I nodded at him as he turned away. Before he went too far I grabbed his arm. He looked at me and tilted his head.

"What is it?"

"Are we safe here Aragorn? After the events of last night, are we still safe here?" I asked, my eyes pleading with him for honesty.

He glanced past me at Legolas, who placed his hand on the small of my back. Aragorn inhaled, "In these dark times, I cannot say that we are guranteed safe anywhere. But Sauron has his eyes on Gondor right now, I believe that for the time we are safe." He held my hand and squeezed it gently.

I felt only slightly reassured, but I released his hand anyway. He smiled warmly at me, then gestured for Legolas to follow him. Legolas softly kissed my cheek and followed Aragorn inside.

I stood there alone for awhile, my arms wrapped around myself, until a young woman approached me carrying my elven clothing. "My lady, I had your clothing washed and mended." She bowed her head as she held out my clothes to me.

I took the clothing and smiled, "Thank you."

"No, there is no reason for you to be thanking me. It is I who should be thanking you. This was the least I could do for you." She smiled and then hurried away leaving me standing there with my clean clothes.

I sighed, wishing there was something I could do for the young woman. There was no need for me to be standing there with my clothes, so I decided to go back to the room I was given for my use.

I laid my clothes on a chair and then closed the door behind me. I sat down on the bed and curled my feet under me. I rested my head down, with the intent of only resting for a few moments. But my dreams... nightmares took over.

We were in a battle; Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, and myself. We all got separated, fighting for our lives. I swung around, slashing an Orc behind me. My eyes caught sight of Legolas. He was drawing his bow, but he wasn't fast enough. I watched as an arrow pierced him. He dropped the bow that Galadriel had gifted him, his hands going to the arrow in his abdomen. Just then, a sword slashed at his back, bringing him to his feet.

I screamed out loud, but no noise came out. Tears streamed down my face I as I watched the life leave him.

I awoke to my face being gently cradled in Legolas' hands, his voice soft and calming, "Daniyel, it's only a dream. Daniyel? Wake up."

I opened my eyes, I could feel my face wet from tears. My chest was heavy, like I had been crying, hard. Without explanation, I wrapped my arms around him and continued to cry.

He embraced me, stroking my hair gently.

"I wish that these memories would stop haunting you." He whispered.

I shook my head, "This was a dream, not a memory."

He held me as my tears stopped. I inhaled deeply and told him about my dream.

He lowered his head and closed his eyes, "I can't say that won't happen. It is a possibility"

"I know it's a risk we take when we go off to fight a war, but it doesn't make it any easier." I cried.

"Do you think it is easy for me to have you fighting alongside me, knowing that at any moment you could be struck down?" He cupped my cheek tenderly. "My heart sinks every time we have to fight. The thought of something happening to you..."

It looked as though he had tears in his eyes. It felt as though my heart were in a tight grip being clenched tightly. I brought my hand around his neck and sat on my knees in front of him.

"Then let us not think about battle... or war. We are here just you and me, together. Alone." Without realizing it, I found myself straddling his lap. His hands were on my hips. His breath was quickened. I brought my face closer to his, "Please... stay with me. I need you."

Instantly, his lips were against mine. It was a hard, passionate, yearning kiss. His hands held me against him tightly. He let his body do the talking, rather than using words. I could feel his need for me in his kiss; the way his hands grabbed at my clothing; the way his heart beat rapidly.

We clutched at each other's clothing and eagerly began to strip each other. When I was in nothing other than my under dress, and he wore nothing other than his breeches, we slowed down and began to savor every second, every touch.

It grew dark, but it didn't matter. Our elf eyes could see well enough. He slowly lift my final piece of clothing over my head and tossed it aside. Then very swiftly, he rolled me on my back. He let his hands and lips explore every inch of me.

I closed my eyes and relished his touch. My back arched as his lips brushed over my breasts and abdomen. My hands gripped the bedding beneath me in anticipation. My body reacted to his every touch, trembling with desire. In those moments, there was no battle, no death, no evil... There was just us.

We spent that night in each other's arms. A lover's embrace, that we made last as long as we could.

When we were both spent, we fell asleep. Entangled in the blankets and each other.

A part of me dreaded that things might change between us. Now that he had been with me. But as his heart was slowing to a steady rhythm, and he was breathing slowly and I knew he was asleep. I heard my name on his lips: "Daniyel... my love." He said with a sigh of relaxation.

I fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me, my body sprawled over his, the blanket tangled around us. And I was happy. Nothing outside of that room matter that night. I wasn't plagued with memories or dreams. I slept peacefully, for once.


	17. Chapter 17

Lost Child of Tindomiel: Chapter Seventeen

Morning shone in through the window, clear and bright. I sat up, clutching the blanket around me and looked out the window. While I was happy to have spent the night with Legolas, I could still feel the darkness surrounding us. I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

I was startled out of my self immersion when Legolas kissed my bare shoulder. "What is wrong, my love?" He asked softly, his hand stroking my back.

I turned toward him and forced a smile. "Nothing more than usual." I leaned into him and he embraced me.

"I thought we agreed not to think about the impeding war. To just focus on each other... Hmm?"

"I know, but it is hard not to."

That's how we spent the next couple of days: lying in each other's arms and forgetting about the rest of the world around us. We emerged to eat and occasionally converse with our friends.

On the fourth day after Gandalf had left. Legolas and I stood in the great chamber as Theoden looked over maps. We were all startled when Aragorn came thundering into the hall.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" He said with a slight pant.

Legolas stood up and glanced my way before looking at Theoden. The whole hall was silent as we all awaited the kings answer. My heart pounded in my chest. In truth I had been enjoying my time with Legolas, though I knew that his father would never approve of it and would certainly be angry with us. I didn't want to go to war.

"And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim." Theoden finally said, breaking the silence.

I slowly moved around the large collumn, slipping past the men now scurrying about. I found myself in a dark corner, alone. All my nightmares of losing Legolas threatened to devour me. My chest tightened and it became harder to breath. I rested my head back against the cold stone behind me and closed my eyes tight.

I had known that we would be going to battle. I had agreed to it, we all had. However, the realization of it was much harder to bear than I thought it would be. As far as I knew all my family were gone, and now here all my friends would be fighting a battle that... Truthfully, we had no chance of winning. I had faith in in Frodo, but I wasn't certain that he would succeed before we all fell in battle.

Tears filled my eyes and I collapsed to the ground. I wrapped my arms tight around my knees and sat there, trying in vain to hold the tears back.

That is how Eomer found me. "My lady?" He said falling to his knees beside me. He placed a kind hand on my shoulder. "What is wrong?"

"I do not want to go to war." I replied softly. I feared almost too softly.

I heard him sigh as he leaned against the stone wall with me. "No one wants to go to war, my lady, but in these dark times it is necessary. Gondor needs help, and it is up to Rohan to aid them. I am certain that if you speak to Aragorn he will allow you to stay here, where it is safe."

For what ever reason, I wasn't angry at the mention of being left behind, I was actually angry at the idea of needing to ask Aragorn's permission to stay. It was absurd that Eomer believed I had to have Aragorn's permission.

As if I had called him myself, Aragorn appeared. "Lady Danyel does not need my permission to do anything. In fact, she does not need anyone's permission."

Eomer stood swiftly and bowed his head, "My Lord, I meant no offense."

Aragorn patted his shoulder, "No offense taken. You have a long ride ahead of you, I suggest you prepare."

Eomer nodded then took a quick glance at me and nodded in my direction before leaving.

"Legolas is looking for you." Aragorn finally said once Eomer was gone. "He is worried about you. It is unlike you to disappear like this."

"I know. I'm sorry." I said wiping the remaining tears from my cheeks.

"I do not pretend to not notice what you and Legolas have been doing these last few days."

"And I do hide it. What is your point?" I replied, rather rudely. The moment the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. "I am sorry."

"No, don't be." He smiled at me. "I know you. I know that you tend to go to your anger when you are afraid. So, my friend, what are you afraid of?"

"You know what it is I fear. For you fear the same thing." I slowly stood and faced him.

He jutted his jaw and sighed. "I am not entirely certain that we share the same fears."

"Do you not fear losing Arwen?"

"Of course I do."

"I fear losing Legolas. So, we share the same fear." I said and started to walk away.

He gently grabbed my arm. "If you and I share the same fear... Then what are the chances that Arwen and Legolas share the same fear also?"

He was right, and I knew it. While I sulked in my fear, I hadn't even stopped to think about what Legolas was thinking or feeling. Together we followed Aragorn because he was our friend and neither of us wanted him to stand alone, but I hadn't stopped to think that perhaps it was just as hard for Legolas to watch me make the decision to go into battle and risk my life.

Without saying anything more I pulled my arm away and continued around the corner. I paid no attention to where I was going and ending running into Theoden.

I bowed my head apologetically. "Sorry, my Lord."

He smiled kindly at me. "No need to apologize, my lady. I am certain that we both have plenty on our minds."

I nodded. "Yes."

Eomer approached Theoden from behind, "My lord?"

Theoden bowed his head to me before giving Eomer his full attention.

I decided to head to my room. The very room that Legolas and I had been sharing for the last few days. The very room where we had consumated our love, even if it was outside of a marriage.

It was that room where I found Legolas. He had his swords and bow, ready to leave. His gaze was out the window; his arms were crossed. I didn't think he knew I was in the room, until he spoke. "I don't want to leave either. Rohan is now imbedded into our hearts forever. It will always carry a special significance to us, but we have an obligation." He slowly turned around and faced me.

I lowered my head and averted my eyes. "I have a confession to make." He remained silent as he waited for me to continue. "I haven't thought much about what you must be feeling through this."

"I don't understand."

"I am afraid of losing you. Of having to watch you be slain in battle..."

He moved closer to me and brought his hand to my cheek. "Do you not think that I fear the same thing about you?"

"That's just it. I haven't even thought about what you must be thinking or feeling for me. I didn't worry about whether or not you feared about losing me." I put my hands on his chest and looked at him. "I am so sorry."

He smiled at me, "I love you."

Relief filled me. "And I you."

He brought his hand around my neck and held me gently. "We should ready our horses." He said before kissing my forehead.

I nodded. "Or course."

"I'll leave you to change into your riding clothes and I'll ready your horse for you." He gave me one last brief kiss and then left.

He closed the door behind himself, leaving me alone in the room we had been sharing. I sighed at the questioning thought of when Legolas and I would be able to be together again. We had barely begun to quell our desire. If anything, the last few days only added to our hunger for each other.

I quickly changed out of the simple gown and into my clean and mended riding gear. I buckled on my swords and daggers then slung my bow over my shoulder. I took one last look at the bed that would forever be etched into my heart and memories, then I left.

I found all of Rohan outside, readying to leave. Men were on horses while women and children were clinging to each other as they watched their husbands, brothers, fathers, and sons ready for war.

Gimli and Legolas were waiting. "Gimli was just saying how he wished we had a Dwarf army." Legolas smiled.

"Yes, but this lad here believes that war marches on my home already." Gmili said with a huff.

"He is right. Your kin are probably fighting to protect your home even as we speak."

Legolas helped me onto my horse, then between him and another rider they got Gimli into their saddle.

It wasn't long before we were heading out. We were to stop at the encampment where we would wait for riders of Rohan to gather. Three days to muster an army large enough to battle against all of Mordor.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The ride to the encampment went by far too fast. I sat atop my horse silent. I wasn't cheerful and had no pleasant words to speak. Legolas tried a few times to get me to talk, but to no avail, silent I remained.

Once we were at the encampment, it was Eomer that helped me off my horse. "I hope you are feeling better, my lady." He said with hopeful eyes.

I looked at him with eyes that I knew betrayed my every emotion of turmoil, heartache, and a sense of doom. The sense of impeding doom was growing with the growing shadow fo the mountain. The amount of men that were gathered around the encampment wasn't exactly encouraging either. There were far too few men for the coming battle. I only hoped that more would soon arrive.

"Perhaps you should rest. I will have the men ready a tent for you right away." And with that, Eomer was busy rounding up men to erect a tent for me.

"You're worrying us lass!" Gimli said with a huff from behind me.

I turned around and eyed him. "Sorry. My mind seems to be elsewhere lately." I felt bad that my friends were so worried about me, while I was busy worrying about them.

Gimli furrowed his brow at me. "I won't lie and say I understand what it is you are feeling, but I can tell you that you aren't the only one feeling the way you are. Look around you lass. These are husbands, sons, brothers, and fathers. They left behind loved ones that are worrying for them just like you are worrying for the lad." He huffed and tugged on his belt. "Besides, I know the lad is worrying about you as well. We are at war and with war... is death." He placed a kind hand on my arm. "You are a warrior, my lady. Warriors do not fear death."

"I do not fear my own death, Gimli." I replied.

"Perhaps you should. There are many that would mourn your death. And even now, they pray for your safety."

A smile tugged at the corner of my lips, "Why Gimli, I had no idea you were so kind hearted."

Gimli straightened his shoulders and looked around quickly, "Just don't tell the lad." And he walked away with a wink.

To my surprise Gimli's words made me feel better. I knew I had heard them before and even thought them myself, but to have the Dwarf tell me... It meant something more to me. He was right, I had left behind so many friends that were worried about me and I hadn't really thought about how they felt with my being in harm's way. I was too busy worrying about everyone else's safety that I was jeopardizing my own without realizing it.

Standing there alone I felt something almost sinister. The shadow of the mountain from behind me seemed to grow. A shiver ran down my spine, freezing me where I stood.

"Are you still going to ignore me?" Legolas startled me from behind making me jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He smiled tenderly at me and I could see the worry I had caused him.

I brought my hand to his cheek. "I am sorry. I was lost in my own thoughts for a while."

His hands found my waist and he wrapped them around me, holding me closer to him. "I don't like it when you shut me out. I thought that we were in this together, you and me?"

I smiled at him, "We are, I promise. I'm sorry."

He rested his forehead against mine. "I know what you are feeling, my love. But we must focus on the future of all Middle Earth. If our home does not have a future, then what future could we possibly hope to have for ourselves?"

A knot formed in my throat. I had never thought of that. Even if Legolas and I had stowed away and tried to hide, war would find us and destroy us. At least in this way we stood a fighting chance. We were fighting back and facing the evil that threatened to destroy all of us, rather than just subcumbing to it.

I sighed. "You're right. We have to make a future possible for all of us, if you and I are to have one."

He kissed me tenderly and I leaned into him. We stood there, embracing each other. Holding onto each other as if it were our only grasp onto the world. Eventually the noise around the encampment brought us back to reality.

"Eomer has finished your tent. Come, you should rest." Legolas led me to my tent, that according to him, I had to myself.

"You will not stay with me?" I asked as he started to leave me.

"I will join you later, my love. For now you should rest. I am going to find Aragorn." He kissed me and then left me alone.

I sighed, and began to feel tired, it seeped through all my limbs. There was a cot with a few pillows and blankets on it. I slowly headed to it and curled up under a blanket. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

It was not a dreamless sleep. A nightmare plagued me.

Again, we were on the battlefield. Overwhelmed and outnumbered. I watched Legolas as he was slain right infront of me. I held him in my arms as his last breath faded and his life's blood stained my hands. Tears streaked down my cheeks as my sorrow was released vocally.

I screamed in agony and then I was surrounded by nothing more than a land devastated by war. Bodies of the enemy lay scattered around my feet. And among those dead were my friends. All of them: Gandalf, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Gimli, Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn, Elrond, Galadriel, and Legolas. There were no words for the feelings that flooded through me. I stood alone; all my friends were gone. My home was in ruins, there was nothing left, for me or anyone else. Behind me I heard a terrifyingly evil laugh, it grew thunderous and brought me to my knees.

I awoke with a start. My body was covered in a cold sweat and tears were on my face. I wiped at my cheeks and sat up, something was different. I felt a presence I had not felt since I left Rivendell... Lord Elrond!

I ran out of my tent and searched around the encampment. Men tried to stop me and ask what I was looking for and if they could help, but I ignored them. I reached the end of the large cliff that overlooked the lower encampment and sure enough I came upon Elrond dismounting his horse. Without any words I threw my arms around him, happiness flooded me.

"Oh! My child, it is good to see you well!" He embraced he tightly and for a few moments we stood there. The men around us wondered who I was hugging, as Elrond had his hood up so no one could see him properly.

He kissed my forehead when we released. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Before he could answer, Theoden appeared behind us, "Lady Danyel, perhaps you could introduce me to our guest."

"Of course, my lord. This is Lord Elrond of Rivendell." I said as Elrond removed his hood and revealed his elven circlet to Theoden.

The other men did not get a chance to see him as Elrond was quick to bring his hood back up.

Theoden bowed his head as his eyes were wide with shock. "Lord Elrond, it is... Well, frankly I am surprised to see you here." He motioned towards his tent. "Please, let's us convine in a more private setting." We followed Theoden to his tent.

Once the three of us were inside the tent alone Theoden spoke. "What beings you here, my Lord?"

"I came to speak with Aragorn." Elrond said.

Theoden nodded, "I'll have someone fetch him." He bowed his head and left.

Elrond looked at me. "You will need all the help you can muster inorder to break the lines of Mordor."

"Not many have come." I said sadly.

"There is an army greater than anything Middle Earth has ever seen."

"And where would this army be?" I asked.

"Closer than you think. That is why I am here to speak to Aragorn." Elrond said just as Theoden re-entered the tent. "I will need to speak to him alone."

I nodded in understanding. He wasn't saying it to Theoden, he was speak solely to me. I threw my arms around him once more. "I have missed you."

"And I you. Stay safe my child."

I reluctantly left Theoden and Elrond in the tent waiting for Aragorn. I wondered around the encampment looking for Legolas. I didn't know that while I looked for him, he was searching for me.

Eventually, we found each other. He embraced me tightly.

"I was worried about you. I went to your tent and you weren't there. Then some of the men were saying that they had seen you running around as if you were frigtened and looking for something or someone. Where did you go?" He asked with concern.

I smiled at him, "I am fine. Lord Elrond is here."

Legolas looked confused, "Why would Lord Elrond be here?"

I shrugged, "Not entirely certain, but I have a feeling that we may want to ready our horses."

"Why?"

"I believe that Aragorn may be sent in search of an army that could turn the tides of this war back into our favor. Would we leave him to manage this on his own?" I smirked at him playfully.

He returned my smile, "No, we would not. Shall I wake the Dwarf as well?"

I snickered, "We could not leave our friend behind."

By the time we had finished readying our horses there were muttered voices being heard around the encampment.

We found Aragorn facing the shadow of the mountain. Gimli was standing next to him. "Just where do you think you're off to?"

Aragorn shook his head, "Not this time. This time you must stay Gimli."

Legolas and I smirked at each other and walked up, leading our horses behind us. "Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas asked.

Gimli smiled and nodded. "You might as well accept it. We're going with you laddie."

Aragorn smiled at us. "Are you certain?"

"Where you go, so shall we." I replied for the others.

"Then let's go." We all mounted and headed into the mountain.

The shadow of the mountain had a barren canyon that led straight into it. That was our road. I could feel the tension of the horse beneath me, she did not want to go into the canyon. With my elfish tongue I offered her words of encouragment and calmed her. She eased slightly and took on a more steady and sure footed step.

We rode on through night and even as the light of dawn crept into the canyon, we were still cast in the shadow.

Gimli finally broke the silence. "What kid of army would linger in such a place?"

"One that is cursed." Legolas said. His words triggered something inside me.

I had read enough history books and the sound of a cursed army... I knew I recalled reading about it.

"Long ago the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, and to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled and vanished into the darkness of the mountain." Legolas continued.

"Right! And then Isildur cursed them!" I added, suddenly remembering the details.

"Yes. He cursed them never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge." Legolas finished.

We continued on, our eyes weary and scanning the shadows that surrounded us. My heart hammered in my chest, threatening to break out. I swore that the others could hear it beating.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli said.

I knew what he was feeling, for I too was feeling the coldness. I knew the story of the men of the mountain, and I also knew that through out the years men had entered the mountain and were never heard from again.

The story went that only the true heir of Gondor... The one true King of Gondor could summon and command the army. While Aragorn was in fact Isildur's heir, he would have to believe it and feel it within himself if this was going to work. Aragorn had so many that believed in him and knew he would make a great king once he chose that path, but he needed to feel it also. He needed to believe in himself.

For so long Aragorn had doubted himself and I hoped that he was learning to let go of that doubt. Our lives were literally in his hands if we followed him into the mountain, which I knew we would.

Finally we came upon the end of the path and we dismounted. I looked at the great door standing before us.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut." Legolas read the inscription above the door.

A large gust of wind carrying a foul smell rushes out of the doorway from the mountain. The horses ripped their reins from our very hands and fled in terror.

Aragorn gripped his sword in both hands. "I do not fear death!" He said as he entered.

Legolas offered me his hand, and together we entered hand in hand.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Legolas gripped his bow in one hand and held onto mine in his other. I knew where we were headed and I knew that our weapons would not be any use against those that we were going toward.

Gimli was behind us, huffing and muttering to himself. Aragorn was moving on ahead, not really pay much attention to the three of us behind him. He had a mission to finish and his mind was set only on the task at hand.

Scattered all around the floor were human skulls. I found myself wondering who they belonged to. I knew the story of the cursed army. And a thought accured to me: when they fled and hid from Isildur, perhaps they came here when they were alive. Hiding from their shame and guilt, this is where they died, but could not rest. That would have been hundreds... No thousands of men that had died in those stone walls.

Aragorn continued on while Legolas froze, his eyes locked on something in the distance.

Gimli came around me, "What is it? What do you see?"

"I see shapes of men and of horses." Legolas replied.

I followed his eyes and sure enough I saw it as well. A chill filled me as the realization became a full reality.

"Where?" Gimli asked with wide eyes scanning all around.

Legolas furrowed his brow, "Pale banners like shreds of cloud."

We continue to follow Aragorn, his eyes are wide with concern.

"Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist." Legolas continued. "The dead are following. They have been summoned."

I heard Gimli muttering again, but wasn't listening enough to make out the words. We continued on. The amount of skulls scattered on the floor became piles everywhere.

"Don't look down." Aragorn offered, too late for myself.

I knew what we were walking on. Luckily Legolas and I were light enough to just lightly step upon them, while Aragorn was sure footed enough to avoid the skulls and find bare floor to step on. Gimli, on the other hand, was a much more fumbling fool and stepping on the skulls, the crunch of them under his feet was chilling.

We hurried over the piles of skulls, around a corner and found ourselves in an open area. Aragorn waved his torch around as he was looking. We were in what looked like an underground town. It seemed that there were buildings carved into the very stone walls.

A voice filled the air around us. It was chilling and sent shivers down my spine. "Who enters my domain?"

Aragorn turned around and suddenly standing before us was the one I assumed was the King of the Dead. The King was nothing more than mist in the form of a clothed skeleton. White hair hung in stringy strands from under a crown. It was a gruesome sight to behold.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn said with a strong unwavering voice.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." The King replied, with what I imagine was a scowl, though it was hard to tell without a proper face to look upon.

Aragorn looked at them in a stern way. "You will suffer me!"

The King began to laugh menacingly. Suddenly what I thought were buildings carved into the stone, became a whole kingdom around us. Soldiers begin to emerge from every corner. We were suddenly surrounded by an army of the dead.

"The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut! Now you must die!" The King said as the army began to move closer.

Legolas releases my hand and quickly shoots an arrow at the King's head. Of course they were dead, and the arrow passed right through the King's head. The arrow clattered to the ground. Legolas' eyes widened and I felt a new sensation of fear fill him. He gently pushed me behind him in a protective manner.

Aragorn stepped forward. "I summon you to fulfill your oath!"

The King seemed to almost smile, "None but the King of Gondor may command me!" Raising his blade he approached Aragorn.

Aragorn was ready and blocked the dead King's coming sword with Anduril.

The King's eyes held fear. "That blade was broken!"

Aragorn pushed the King's blade down and knocked it out of his hand. "It has been remade." He took the King by his throat and pushed him back. The dead soldiers stand still looking at him. "Fight for us and regain your honour. What say you?" He points his blade at the soldiers and looks at them awaiting their answer. "What say you?"

"Ach!" Gimli scoffed. "You waste your time Aragorn. They had no honour in life and they have none now in death."

Aragorn ignored Gimli, "I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled." Again he used his sword to point at the soilders. "What say you?"

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli hollared.

Instantly the army is gone. I looked around and saw nothing. A cracking sound drew my attention. I turned toward the building infront of us. The walls of that building began to crack and collapse. Pouring out of the now broken building, were hundreds of skulls, falling straight for us.

"Out!" Aragorn yelled.

We struggled for the exit. Skulls spilling out around us, trying to knock us off our feet. Legolas pushed me ahead while at the same time he attempted to grab Gimli and help him out as well.

"Legolas! Run!" Aragorn screamed.

The skulls broke my footing and knocked my feet out from under me.

"Danyel!" Legolas cried.

Aragorn grabbed my arm so fast I didn't even have time to scream for my own life. It happened so fast that I felt as though Legolas had literally pulled me clear out of the exit and into the outside. I blinked at the suddenly bright light.

Legolas wrapped his arms around me. I wasn't fully aware of everything around me, but I could smell something on the wind. Legolas released me and his eyes stared into the distance.

I turned and looked down the river. There were ships with black sails slowly making their way down the river. Behind the ships along the river, I could see a town, burning. Billows of black smoke sailed through the air.

Aragorn fell to his knees, dropping his sword. I lowered my eyes. Our attempt had failed. Our last chance was gone. Our last hope was gone. There was no more hope for us, for Gondor.

I went to Aragorn and stood next to him. He leaned his head against hip, there were tears in his eyes. I tenderly stroaked the side of his head. He slowly went to reach a hand up toward my waist, leaning further into me.

From behind us a noise roused us. Aragorn quickly took up his sword and turned around. Behind us was the King of the Dead, he approached Aragorn.

"We fight!" The King slightly bowed his head as the whole dead army appeared behind him.

Aragorn smiled and nodded his head. He turned and watched as the ships slowly came around the bend toward us.

The four of us stood on the banks of the river awaiting the ships, while the army made themselves scarce.

When the first ship was within close enough range, Aragorn yelled to them. "You may go no further."

An Orc glared at Aragorn, but says nothing.

"You will not enter Gondor." Aragorn repeated himself.

The Orc smirked, as much as an Orc can. "Who are you to deny us passage?"

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past his ear." Aragorn said with his arms crossed.

Legolas lifted his bow and took aim. Just as Legolas released the arrow, Gimli nudged him, throwing off his aim. The arrow hit a mercenary standing on the ship. Legolas turned and glared at Gimli.

"Oh!" Gimli smirked and covered his mouth briefly. "That's right. We warned you! Prepare to be boarded."

The ship full of mercenaries fills with laughter. "Boarded? By you and whose army?"

Aragorn smiled and raised an eye brow, "This army."

Instantly the dead army emerged from behind us and rushed through us and onto the ships. I was in awe of the fluid, water like movement that rushed around us and took out the enemy, almost effortlessly. A smile broke out on my face.

"Think we might stand a chance now, my lord?" I asked sarcastically to Aragorn.

Aragorn turned and flashed me a wicked grin before raising his own sword and joining the fight.

Legolas and I stayed on the banks of the river and shot our arrows, even though the dead army didn't leave us much to shoot at.

Once the ships were rid of the vermin we climbed aboard one of them and sailed down the river.

Aragorn sheathed his sword and sat down. "Did you get to see Lord Elrond back at the encampment?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, only briefly. He was there to see you not me."

"You did not tell him that you are his niece?" Legolas asked.

I felt like I was hit with something. I hadn't even realized that Elrond didn't know. I mean, I knew that he was unaware of my lineage, but I had forgotten that someone needed to tell him. I needed to tell him. "I didn't get a chance." I finally said looking down.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Don't worry lass. There will be plenty of time for a family reunion after all of this." Gimli said with a reassuring smile.

I returned Gimli's smile half heartedly, "I hope you are right, my friend." I hoped that I would get a chance before Elrond decided to sail to the Undying Islands.

We sat low on the ships as they sailed down river, heading toward Gondor. I was oddly calm, even with the battle ahead of us. We had the dead army, and now officially stood a chance against the army of Mordor.

I felt a hand on my shoulder bringing me back to reality. "What are you thinking about?" Legolas' voice was soft.

I turned and looked at him as he sat down beside me. "Actually, I was kind of lost in my thoughts, not too sure where I was." I smiled at him.

"Are you still worried about...?"

I shook my head. "No, we're together, right?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Then I am fine. I know that you'll be there with me and that is all that I could ever hope for."

He smiled at me, his love for me shinning forth. His hand gently brushed my cheek and he brought his lips to mine, like a sweet, tender promise. A feeling of serenity filled me as our lips were locked.

"Perhaps, the two of you would like to take this below deck?" Gimli asked sarcastically. "Unless you intend to actually join us in this battle?"

Legolas pulled away with a smirk. "Are you ready to settle that tally, Gimli?"

I giggled and shook my head. A friendly rivalry had taken place between the two of them, and who was I to stand in their way. Things were well on their way to being mended between the Dwarves and Elves. With Galadriel's gift, perhaps the decades long fued would finally end and the friendship between Legolas and Gimli would only be the first of friendships between Dwarves and Elves.

I looked down the river and just ahead of us I could see the city of Gondor, in all it's white, spectacular glory. War was indeed upon all of Gondor. It was pure chaos scattered everywhere. Even in war it was still a stunning sight.

"Get down." Aragorn said as he lowered himself down.

We stayed low on the ship as we came up to the shore of Gondor.

A voice called out to the ship, "Late as usual, pirate scum!" An Orc was addressing those that he thought were on the ships, unaware that we were hiding on the ships. "There's knifework here needs doing. Come on you sea rats, get off your ships!"

Aragorn gripped his sword and with a smirk he leapt over the side of the ship, ready for a fight. He landed on the shore, sword in hand and facing the enemy. Legolas, Gimli and I followed him, ready to rid Gondor of the enemy and chase the army of Mordor back to where they came from.

The Orcs stared at us in surprise, uncertain of what to do. Even on their disgustingly mutated faces, I could see the utter surprise.

"There's plenty for the both of us, lad." Gimli said with a smirk. "May the best Dwarf win!"

As suddenly as we were on the shore, we were joined by the army of the dead swarming all around us, like a wave. The Orcs infront of us were frozen in fear. The dead rushed forward and began to wipe out the enemy. Legolas started shooting his arrows; Gimli swung his axe. And Aragorn looked like the true King he was with his sword swinging widely.

I pulled my curved swords from off my back and ran to meet the enemy, fighting beside my friends. I swung my blades, arcing them around me. Enemies were dead all around us. Most of the victims were of the dead army. We made our way toward the city, leaving the banks of the river behind us.

Orcs and Men fought for the enemy. I wondered what lies Saruman had told those men inorder to get them to fight for Mordor. I couldn't imagine any army joining the ranks of Mordor. What army would want to join the side that wishes to destroy the whole world?

As I looked around I was in shock to see giant creatures, that I remembered from reading, were called elephants. They were huge and marvelous; beautiful and terrifying, all at the same time. They took my breath away for a few moments, until I heard Aragorn shouting at Legolas to bring them down.

I felt sadness for the creatures, but they were being used for war and needed to be stopped. The elephants were innocent and didn't really deserve to die, but we couldn't allow them to continue on the war path.

I watched as Legolas skillfully made his way atop one elephant. I was so distracted by him, that I almost forgot I was in the middle of a war.

Aragorn's voice broke through, "Danyel! Watch out!" He rushed up behind me and stopped an Orc from slashing me with his blade. "Are you alright?" He asked, gripping my arm rather tightly.

I nodded my head, "Yes, thank you." I shook my head, trying to bring myself back to the battle at hand.

"Good." He raised his blade and blocked another Orc's blade.

I gripped my swords and went after my target, an Orc a few yards away. I heard the giant creature fall and turned in time to see Legolas standing, rather proud of himself. The Orc lay dead at my feet.

"That still only counts as one!" I heard Gimli shout at Legolas.

Legolas only smirked and continued adding enemies to his tally.

The dead army made their way into the city, clearing it of the enemy faster than I thought possible. It seemed like only moments before the enemy was fleeing and the battle was over. We had won; Gondor was saved.

Once we were free of the enemy, the King of the Dead found Aragorn. "Release us!" He demanded.

Aragron lowered his head in thought. As if he were contemplating letting their souls finally rest or not.

"Bad idea! Very handy in a thight spot these lads. Despite the fact that they're dead." Gimli said, joining us.

Legolas looked at me as we both held our breath waiting for Aragorn's response. All his life Aragorn had fought to not follow in Isildur's foot steps, now he was being given a chance to show that he was better than his ancestor.

"You gave us your word!" The King said angrily.

Aragorn looked at the King with a kind smile, "I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace."

I sighed with relief. The King lifted his head with a smile and a great wind came and suddenly the army disappeared with the wind. Those souls could finally be at peace.

I sheathed my blades as Legolas came toward me with his hand extended. I took his hand with a smile, we had made it through the battle, alive.

Looking around me, my smile faded. The battle was won, but now there were so many wounded to tend to. So many dead to bury. My heart sank. It was remakable how fast my heart could go from happy with the victory of war to sinking with the sorrow of the aftermath. The aftermath of war was more devastating than I had ever truly imagined.

In the distance I saw Eomer approaching us. A smile broke out on my face as I was filled with happiness for his safety. He was a friend to me and I was thrilled to see him alive. I hadn't even really thought about his safety until that moment.

Eomer smiled also, "My lady! I am so glad that you are well."

Without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck and embraced him in gratefulness. "I am happy to see you well also!"

He was shocked, but returned the embrace briefly. "We lost hope for you all when you left. Not certain what was happening or where you were going."

"We went to seek help." Aragorn said, coming up beside us. "I would not leave you if I had no other choice, my friend." He said placing a hand on Eomer's shoulder.

Eomer smiled at Aragorn. "Thank you."

Aragorn nodded. "We should tend to the wounded."

Eomer agreed.

Those of us that were not wounded began the long and tiresome process of finding and tending to the wounded.

Gandalf and Pippin emerged from the city with smiles and embraced us. "It is good to see you all in good health." Gandalf said. He held me tightly. "I worried about you, my child. I am glad to see you still fighting along side Aragorn. I believe that he needs you more than you know."

"Aragorn doesn't need me, but I am gald to be there with him." I smiled at Aragorn, while he talked with other soldiers and began directing them in the efforts of tending to the wounded. "I am watching him become the king we always knew he would be."

Gandalf smiled. "Yes, it is quite remarkable."

We got wounded soldiers into the city and beside fires to warm up and had those with healing abilities help.

I found myself wondering the battle field, sadness at all the fallen overwhelming me. I heard a cry in the near distance.

Eomer was screaming. "Eowyn! No! Nooooooo!"

I ran and found him kneeling over Eowyn's fallen body. For a moment I worried that she was dead. I fell to my knees beside her and checked, she was breathing. "She's alive!" I said.

Eomer looked at me with hope in his eyes, tears filling his eyes. Gandalf and Aragorn found us. Gandalf looked at her. "We must get her somewhere warm."

Eomer nodded and gently lifted her up. She made a slight noise that sounded like a wince in pain. "Hold on." Eomer said softly.

Gandalf followed Eomer towards the city with Aragorn on their heels, worry written all over his face.

I stayed out in the open, surrounded by so many dead soldiers. My head hung low in mourning. I closed my eyes and prayed that those soldiers found rest, especially knowing that the battle was won and that Gondor did not fall to the enemy.

I heard a small sad voice call out for help. I was on my feet faster than I realized. Not far, on the other side of a dead Nazgul, was Pippin. He sat with a wounded Merry.

"Merry!" I cried.

"Please help, my lady." Pippin said with tears in his eyes.

I knelt down and gently touched Merry's cheek. He was cold to the touch, but he was breathing. "We need to get him inside."

Pippin shook his head, "I can't carry him. Can you?"

I nodded and gently lifted Merry into my arms. I had never carried a Hobbit in my arms before, he was as light as a child. I hurried toward the city, Pippin on my heels.

Gimli found me first, outside of the city. "We've been looking for you lass." He saw who I carried and his eyes got wide.

I nodded and Gimli led the way. Gondor was covered in darkness now. Legolas stood at the entrance to the city. Without any words, Legolas took Merry from my arms and we all went inside.

Gandalf found a room where Merry could rest. "He will be fine. We just need to get him some food and water and let him rest."

Pippin sighed with relief. He stayed by Merry's side all night.

I followed Gandalf into the throne room.

"How is Eowyn?" I asked.

"She will live." Aragorn said without looking at me and headed out on the balcony.

I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what. Legolas nudged me, "Talk to him. He won't talk to anyone else."

I nodded and followed Aragorn out onto a balcony. "What is wrong, Aragorn?"

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" He asked avoiding eye contact.

"I know you. I have known you for a long time. You're my friend and I know when something is wrong. I can see the sadness in your eyes. Please don't lie to me." I said softly as I moved closer toward him.

"I feel responsible for Eowyn's injury." He finally said.

I furrowed my brow in confusion, "What are you talking?"

"I knew she intended to join the battle and I did nothing to stop her."

I sighed and a small part of me wanted to laugh at him. "Aragorn... Eowyn was determined to join the fight. She would have found a way regardless of anything you would have said or done."

"But I didn't say anything to anyone else." Aragorn continued.

I placed a hand on Aragorn's arm. "That doesn't make it your fault. She was tired of watching those that she loved die in battle and not being able to do anything about it. She wanted to contribute."

Aragorn offered me a weak smile. "I appreciate your kind words."

"I speak only of the truth, my friend. She wanted to be in that battle... To fight for those that she loved. To fight to protect her home. In the end, all that should matter is that she is alive. She will recover from this."

Aragorn looked at me, the sadness was still there, but it was lessened. "You're right. Come, let us eat something and get some rest." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and together we joined the others.


	21. Chapter 21

*I am so happy that I have so many fans of my writing. Never have I been more motivated to write than when I receive all of your encouraging words and reviews. I promise you this isn't the last chapter! Enjoy!*

Chapter Twenty-One

That night I passed out in a room Gandalf had found for me. Legolas had been kind enough to bring me warm water so that I could clean up before sleeping. After I had washed as much of the grim of war off, I climbed in bed. I was so exhausted I didn't even wonder were Legolas was.

I hoped that my sleep would be dreamless, but I had no such luck.

I dreamed about my mother. We sat at a table looking over some maps.

"It will take us a few days to reach Saruman, but I believe that he is our best chance." My mother said.

I nodded, "And what do we tell him when we get there?"

"Everything." My mother replied. "He has to help us. At the very least he should have some advice to offer us."

Suddenly we were back in the dungeons being tortured by the very man who was supposed to help us. I thrashed in my sleep, trying to escape the dream.

Eventually, Legolas' voice broke through my dream. "Danyel! You're alright." He held me tight.

I opened my eyes that were full of tears.

I was startled to see Gandalf and Aragorn in the room also. "We could hear your screams from the throne room, my child." Gandalf said with concern in his eyes.

I sat up and wiped my tears away, "I am fine now. Thank you for your concern."

Legolas kept an arm around me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aragorn asked.

I sighed and shook my head, "Not really."

Gandalf sat on the edge of the bed. "Was it a dream... or a memory?"

"A memory." I replied softly.

"Are you certain?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes. My body can still remember the pain it went through. It was very real."

"Pain? What do you mean, pain?" Gandalf asked with growing concern.

I told Gandalf everything that I had been dreaming about. He sat in silence smoking his pipe, and listening intently to me. When I finished he placed a hand on shoulder. "I am sorry that you have gone through that."

"I just wish I remembered why." I replied.

"Perhaps if we find your father he may know more about all of this." Gandalf added.

"I don't even know if my father is still alive."

Gandalf embraced me, "I will help you find him. And together we will figure out why this happened to you. You must have known something very important for such extreme measures to be taken. Please, don't get me wrong, that should never have happened to you or your mother. Regardless though, you must have known some very important information."

"I just wish that I knew what it was. Perhaps then I wouldn't feel so lost." I could see the sun beginning to rise and knew that we weren't done with the war yet.

"Perhaps you would like to join us in the throne room?" Legolas offered.

I nodded eagerly wanting to just forget about the memory altogether. And if I couldn't forget about it, then the least I could to do was put my mind to something else. Legolas took my hand and we all found ourselves in the throne room.

Gimli was sitting in the steward's chair. Apparently the Steward of Gondor, who happened to be Boromir's father, had gone mad and ended up killing himself.

Eomer was there awaiting everyone. "Are you well, my lady?" He asked me.

I suddenly felt embarrassed that everyone had been able to hear my screaming. "I am fine. Thank you, Eomer." I replied, reaching for Legolas and pulling him gently closer to me. He wrapped an arm around me and held me near him.

Aragorn looked at Gandalf, "Well, we're not doen yet are we?"

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight." Gandalf said. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it." Aragorn replied.

Gandalf sighed. "It is only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

Gimli huffed, "Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?"

Gandalf turned at looked at Gimli, "Because ten thousand Orcs now stand bwtween Frodo and Mount Doom."

Gimli lowered his head and thought about Gandalf's words.

"I've sent him to his death." Gandalf said, lowering his own head in shame.

"No, Gandalf, you didn't. I was there, Frodo chose to go. It was a decision he made and we all supported him." I said.

"Perhaps I should have said more to stop him. He stands no chance now." Gandalf added.

"No." Aragorn said. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn added.

Gimli choked on his pipe and started coughing.

Eomer had remained silent until then, "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms."

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn smirked.

"A diversion." Legolas said, suddenly holding me closer.

Gimli nodded, "Certainty of death, small chance of success. What are we waiting for?"

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Gandalf interjected.

Aragorn's smile widened, "Oh, I think he will." He turned to Eomer. "Ready the willing and able soldiers."

Eomer bowed his head, "Yes, my lord."

Argorn looked at the rest of us, "I make no order for any of you to join me. You have sworn no oath to be here, if you don't wish to join me at the gates of Mordor, you are free to stay here or go where you will. I thank you for everything you have done for me this far. You are all dear friends to me, your decision now won't change that." He paused briefly, as though there was more he wanted to say, but he changed his mind. "I need to prepare, those that wish to join me should also prepare."

Legolas had moved away from me and walked toward the room where our weapons were put the night before; the room I had slept in. I followed behind him.

He stood checking his blades. Being elven blades it was highly unlikely that the blades needed sharpening. It was clear to me that he was only trying to distract himself.

I grabbed my own weapons and started buckling them on.

"Please don't do this. Don't go." Legolas finally said breaking the silence.

"You can't possibly be asking me to leave Aragorn now."

Legolas turned and faced. His eyes held sorrow, like I had never seen before. But it wasn't just sorrow, there was fear also.

"I'm not asking you to leave Aragorn. I'm asking you to... live." He reached his hand out toward me and tenderly with one finger he brushed my cheek. "We are not going to win. This is a diversion to give Frodo some time, but we know that we don't have a chance. I don't want you out there."

I looked into his eyes, "As much as you don't want me to go, I don't want you to go either." I brought my hands up and wrapped them around his neck.

He rested his forehead on mine and closed his eyes.

"You know that we will be there with our friends. We haven't left Aragorn yet and we aren't going to now." I said softly.

"I don't want to lose you." He whispered.

"And if I stay behind and you go... I lose you."

He sighed. "Is there no convincing you, my love?"

"Would we leave our friends now?"

He gave a weak smile, "No, we would not." He pulled away and collapsed in a chair behind him. Burying his face in his hands, he broke down. "I can't pretend that we are coming back from this. I can't pretend that at the end of this day I will be holding you in my arms."

I could feel his heartbreak, for it echoed within my own. I didn't know how much time we had together, alone in that room. And he was right, there was no pretending that we would make it through the day. While anything was possible, we both knew that we didn't have much of a chance to survive.

"Then don't pretend." I said standing infront of him.

He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my waist. He sighed against me. "I love you."

I lifted his chin up so I could look into his eyes. "I love you."

At that moment it felt like a firework went off within each of us. Like a dam breaking, we broke and let all the emotions out. He took my in his arms and eagerly brought his lips to mine. We gave into the hunger that always threatened to overwhelm us.

We knew that we didn't have much time, but we let those few moments be our good bye. We pulled away, reluctantly. Tears streaming down my face. Sorrow, fear, heartache, all written clearly on Legolas' face.

Silently we strapped our weapons. Helping eachother ready for battle. We took our time slowly buckling on our swords. When we were done he held his hand out for me, "Together?"

I blink and released the last of my tears down my cheeks. I took his hand. "Together."

We walked hand in hand to the stables. He helped me upon my horse as Gimli came in. "Thought you two weren't going to make it."

"We wouldn't leave Aragorn now." I replied.

Aragorn and Eomer had managed to muster a small army. But when that Army finally stood outside of the Gates of Mordor... It seemed even smaller.

The large black gates slowly opened and the sound of thousands of foot steps was so thunderous, I felt it within myself.

"Pull back! Pull back!" Aragorn hollared.

The horses were unsettled with the army that marched toward them.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Aragorn said. He faced the army, "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers."

The men were silent and listening to his every word.

"I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake out friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight!"

The men around me looked more calm and encouraged.

"By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West!" Aragorn raises his blade and the men follow his lead.

I unmount my horse and stand on the ground with Aragorn, Gandalf, Eomer, Legolas, Gimli and our Hobbit friends. I unsheath my blades and grip them tightly as the enemy surrounds us.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with elves." Gimli said.

Legolas smiled, "What about side by side with friends?" He looked at Gimli.

Gimli looked up at Legolas then glanced at me, "Aye! I could do that." He said with a smile.

The enemy closed in around us. I feared turning and looking at Legolas, afraid that if I did I would break down. I gripped my swords tighter, ready for a fight to the death. Or was I?

Was I ready to die?

I didn't know the answer, but for a brief moment I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. I imagined my life without the war: Living with Legolas. The two of us married and happy. Celebrating the coming of our child. A life for just us, to start our family.

That life was shattered with the war. My dreams were destroyed. I fought to allow other's to have their dreams and lives.

I exhaled and opened my eyes, ready to fight.

"For Frodo!" Aragorn yelled as he charged toward the enemy.

I heard Merry and Pippin yell the same words. In a flash the armies collided in a fierce battle.

We were surrounded by Orcs and thundering towards us were trolls as well. We fought bravely, drawing the Eye of Sauron to us.

My heart sank as I heard the screach of Nazguls from above. My blades arced around me cutting down two Orcs.

I felt a burning, stinging pain blast forth on my side. I cringed as I looked down and saw a gash on my side, bleeding. I ignored it and continued to fight. I could feel that I was bleeding too fast.

My arm on the side with my wound became weak. I tried to raise that arm to block a sword, but it was useless. My sword was knocked from my hand and the blade I was attempting to block was swung back around and landed in my shoulder. I was able to use my other blade to block the blunt of the cut, but none the less the blade met my shoulder.

I was shocked when the Orc fell. Gimli had come from behind and stuck him with his axe. Gimli held his hand down to me as I sat on the ground, with my wounded shoulder and side. "On your feet lass." He said.

I took his hand and got to my feet. I held my wounded arm close to me and with my good arm I picked up one of my blades. Above us I saw eagles join the battle, fighting with us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aragorn get thrown down, a troll stood over him, ready to strike him down.

"Aragorn!" I yelled, my voice lost in the fighting.

I saw Legolas trying to get to him, but to no avail. Aragorn stood alone.

I tried to fight my way toward him, but was stopped short by a blade tearing up my back. I fell forward and then rolled over. The Orc stood over me ready to finish me off.

Suddenly an arrow was in the Orcs chest and he fell backward.

I lay there alone, a battle raging around me, then suddenly it was silent. The enemy froze and looked back beyond the Black Gates. I turned and followed their gaze. The Great Eye of Sauron was collapsing. Mount Doom and all of Mordor was falling. Frodo had done it!

I smiled as I felt lightheaded and weightless. My body felt cold and the pain of my wounds was fading. I closed my eyes and let the world around me begin to fade.

I heard Eomer's voice as he fell beside me. "We won! Your little Hobbit friend did it!"

Legolas found me and knelt beside me. He looked at me with a greater fear than I had ever seen in his eyes before.

I looked up at him and forced a smile. I reached my unwounded arm up toward him. He grasped my hand in his. "You can't leave me." He said sadly. Tears formed in his eyes. "We just won, Mordor is finished. We can start our life together now."

I swallowed, my throat was dry. I was finding it hard to focus. Eomer had moved, giving Legolas and I some space. My breathing started to become shallow.

From behind Legolas I saw Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli. Aragorn kneeled beside me opposite of Legolas. He looked at the wound on my side and shoulder.

"Her back." Legolas said, his voice barely audible. "I think she is wounded there too."

Aragorn nodded.

Gimli laid a friendly hand on Legolas' shoulder.

Aragorn gently slid his hands under me. "I am just going to lift you enough to see your back, alright?"

I nodded slightly.

"Gently now, Aragorn." Gandalf said moving behind him to be able to see the wound.

He was gentle, but pain still flared through my body. I winced in pain, my breath taken at the shock of it.

"Sorry." Aragorn said.

I couldn't see his face. Instead I looked at Legolas, whose eyes never left my face. He still held my hand.

"We need to get her inside." Aragorn said.

"Will she live?" Gimli asked the question that I could see in Legolas' eyes.

"I do not know. She has lost a lot of blood. We need to act quickly." Aragorn said laying me gently back down.

"Legolas, get on a horse." Gandalf said. "It would be easiest if you carried her."

Legolas kissed my hand and got atop a horse that Eomer brought him.

I closed my eyes and sighed, my body growing colder by the moment. All I wanted to do was sleep. I just wanted to slip away.

"Stay with me, Danyel." Aragorn said.

Pain seared through my body as Aragorn picked me up. I screamed in pain and tears fell over my cheeks.

"Sorry." Aragorn whispered in my ear as he held me close. My hand gripped his tunic as I tried to catch my breath.

Between Aragorn and Eomer, they got me into the saddle with Legolas. His arms were wrapped around me tenderly. I swayed in and out of consciousness. My body was ready to give up, but Legolas' voice kept bringing me back.

"Don't leave me, Danyel." He cooed to me. "I love you... Hold on."

The pain became too much to bare and I finally let myself slip away.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

I dreamed of a life I could have had with Legolas. One where we were married and truly happy. There was no war, no evil, only peace.

We even had a child, a daughter, named Mirthea. She was beautiful and had her father's beautiful eyes and my hair. She was smart and wonderful. But I knew that she wasn't real.

While I was happy in the fictional world, something felt wrong. When Legolas wrapped his arms around me, there was no firey desire. There was no heat between us.

I wasn't certain how long I was in my dream. Every now and then my dream would fade away and I would glimpse the real world. Legolas sat in a chair beside the bed and occasionally I would hear him sing to me. I even believe that I heard him crying at one time.

Aragorn, Gandalf and all my friends were in there at some time.

I heard voices. "Any change?" Gandalf had asked one time he came to visit.

"How are you doing lad?" Gimli asked once, checking on Legolas. Their friendship had indeed blossomed.

"She's slipping away, Aragorn, I can feel it." I heard Legolas say sadly at one time.

I didn't get to hear Aragorn's response, because I would fade away just as fast.

I began to believe that I was slipping away, like Legolas had said. It became harder for me grasp onto the real world and the dreams failed to come. I was left in a darkness that was all consuming. I was cold and the pain was overwhelming. I lost my way back to Legolas and I feared the worst. I hoped that he would know how much I loved him, but it had become too hard to continue fighting. My body was weak and needed to rest. I stopped thinking about all those I would be leaving behind and finally, I let go. Giving into the darkness was easier than I had thought it would.

I don't know how long I drifted in the darkness, but eventually I felt my body begin to heal. I slowly began to feel my strength return to me. The pain subsided and the coldness finally faded. The darkness evaporated and with it gone, the pain returned. I almost wished that I was back in the darkness.

I finally awoke. I felt the warmth of the sun on my face. It took my eyes a while to adjust to the brightness. I inhaled deeply and smiled at the feeling of air filling my lungs. My throat was dry, but I didn't care. I didn't even care about the pain I was feeling.

I looked at Legolas he was standing and looking out the window. I was in Gondor still, we were in the room I had slept in the night after the big battle. He turned and looked at me when I inhaled deeply.

I opened my eyes wider and smiled at him. "Legolas." My voice was soft and I wasn't even certain that he could hear me.

He almost fell onto the bed next to me in a hurry to be beside me. The sorrow I had seen in his eyes before instantly faded. He brought his hand to my cheek and seemed like he was almost afraid to touch me. "Is this real?" He asked me, his voice cracking slightly.

I managed a weak giggle. "What do you mean?" I cupped his cheek.

He leaned into my hand, "I have dreamt about you waking up so often..." Tenderly, he brought his lips to mine. The firey desire erupted within me. "Not a dream!." He said with a smile after we pulled apart.

"No, not a dream." I repeated.

He sat there and just stared at me with a wide smile on his face. A single tear fell over his cheek. I wiped the tear away and he held my hand against his cheek and leaned into it.

He closed his eyes, just trying to keep himself composed, "I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered, another tear falling over his cheek.

Internally, I was yelling at myself for even having thought about giving up. I couldn't believe that I was willing to leave Legolas.

"I'm so sorry." I said starting cry. I sat up, pain flaring on my side and all over my back, which made the tears flow faster.

He moved and sat on the bed resting his forehead against mine. My head held tenderly in both his hands. "No. You have nothing to be sorry for. You were hurt so bad, it is a miracle that you are here at all."

"Was it really that bad?" I asked.

Legolas lowered his head, "The wound on your side was deep and by the time you got the one on your back, which was even worse, it was mortally fatal. You should have died on the battle field. You lost so much blood."

"That bad then?" I lowered my head.

He nodded, "There was a time when no one thought you would make it." He looked at me. "Even I had a moment of doubt."

"I will admit that it was easier to just give up." I said quietly.

"I wouldn't have blamed you for it." He gently stroaked my cheek. "But I would have missed you so much."

"I would have stayed with you always." I said before bringing my lips to his.

He was gently enough not to touch the wound on my side or back. We were interrupted when the bedroom door opened and Elrond walked in. "You're awake." He smiled warmly at me.

Legolas moved away from me and stood and bowed, "Lord Elrond."

"Please, Legolas sit." Elrond said.

"Lord Elrond, what are you doing here?" I asked, happy to see him, but still shocked.

"You were so wounded that we had to seek help." Legolas said with a small hint of sadness that he tried to hide.

I knew that this ordeal would take a while for him to get over. I had a feeling he was going to become very over protective, not that I was complaining.

"How long will it take for me to fully heal?" I asked.

Elrond smiled at me, "Only a while longer. With my abilities I was able to speed the healing. Your shoulder is mostly mended, and your side is well on it's way. Your back... well, give it a couple of days, my dear."

I sighed with relief. I was lucky to have Elrond there to help. With his healing abilities I would mend quickly and with almost nothing being left behind.

"You do have some friends that are eager to see you though." Elrond said with a smile as he moved aside.

Aragorn entered first. He smiled at me with a genuine happiness. Without words he gently wrapped an arm around my neck and kissed my cheek. "Do not ever do that to us again." He said in my ear.

I snickered slightly, trying not to cry with happiness.

Gandalf entered next, just as Aragorn moved aside. A wide smile and even a twinkle in his eyes. "Seems you're just in time to see the new King of Gondor be crowned."

I was shocked, while I knew that I shouldn't have been. I looked at Aragorn and embraced him again. I had no words for what I was feeling. I was truly elated at his choice to finally take the throne. I was proud that he had proven himself a better King than his ancestor. And I hoped that he would continue to have faith in himself like the rest of us had in him.

I had no words to say, there were no words to sum up the moment. I could only smile at Aragorn.

My smile faded as a small body walked through the door. I turned and was both shocked and happy to see Frodo alive and well.

"Frodo." I said as a smile formed.

He bowed his head slightly, "Lady Daniyel."

After everything that had happened, Frodo had managed to stay alive and destroy the ring. Hobbits really were amazing.

Gandalf placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "I believe that Daniyel needs some rest."

My smile faded, "Wait! I want to see Aragorn be crowned!" I knew I sounded like a child, but I didn't really care. I had been supporting Aragorn for years and I wanted to be there when he finally took up the throne.

Gandalf laughed, "Don't worry, my dear, the ceremony isn't for a couple more days. You just focus on healing."

I nodded as Aragorn kissed my cheek briefly. "I assume that you are hungry?" He whispered in my ear. I smiled in reply.

Aragorn patted Legolas' shoulder, "Come Legolas, help me get some food for Daniyel."

Legolas was reluctant to leave. He held my hand as though it was the last grasp of reality he had. I sqeezed his hand, "I could use some food and some water, please? I promise I will still be here when you get back." I smiled at him.

Legolas nodded. He kissed my hand tenderly and followed Aragorn out.

I found myself alone with Elrond. "I know that you are thinking that you have had plenty of rest, but trust me, my dear, rest will help you heal."

I nodded, "I know."

He kissed my forehead and then stood to leave.

I grabbed his hand, "Please, stay with me." I inhaled deeply. "There is something I need to talk to you about."

It seemed the perfect time to tell Elrond what I knew. We were alone, finally, and with everything else done, it seemed the right time had come.

Elrond put his other hand on top of mine. "What is it?"

"I have... remembered some things from my past." I lowered my eyes, uncertain of how Elrond would react to this information.

His eyes widened, "Really? Well, that's a good thing, right?"

"Some what." I replied trying my best not to think about the tourture or my mother's death.

"Well, what do you remember?"

"My mother..."

He smiled, "That's wonderful."

I shook my head, "Not really. I mean it is... but I remembered watching her die."

The smile faded from Elrond's face. "I am sorry."

"She was your niece." I blurted out without really thinking. There were probably at least a dozen better ways I could have explained the lineage to him, but no, I intead just let it out.

"What do you mean?" Elrond said with his brow furrowed in confusion.

"My mother's name was Tindomiel."

"Tindomiel? My brother's daughter Tindomiel?"

I nodded.

He stood and walked around the bed to the window. "Are you certain?"

"Yes." I watched him, my nerves racking my body. Afraid that he wouldn't accept me.

He turned around and faced me, "That would make you my grand-niece."

I nodded and gave him a weak smile.

He sat down on the bed and took my hand. "You are really part of my family." He smiled.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

He nodded, "Of course I am happy. Please, tell me everything you remember."

Legolas had entered with a tray of food. He set it on the bed next to me.

"Perhaps another time, my dear." Elrond said.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Legolas asked.

"Please, Elrond, stay. I want to tell you everything. I am hoping that you might be able to help me." I kept a hold of Elrond's hand and pleaded with him to stay.

He finally smiled and sat back down on the bed. "Tell me, everything, my dear."

Legolas sat in the chair off in a corner. Silently he watched as I told Elrond everything I remembered. From knowing something so important that I felt the need to protect it by wiping my own memory, to my mother and I being tortured in a dungeon by Saruman; my mother being killed infront of me. Everything I remembered, I told him.

Elrond sat there and listened to me intently. When I had tears streaming down my face from the memories of being tortured and of watching my mother dying, Elrond did his best to comfort me.

When I was finished Elrond looked at me, "Your father, is he still alive?"

I shrugged, "I don't really know. I know that his name is Earinsul, but I can't really remember anything else about him."

"Have you told Gandalf about the spell?"

"Yes. He says that it was probably a very powerful spell and since I wasn't trained in magic, it sort of backfired and wiped everything. He also said that since I was targeting one specific memory that I might get all my other memories back, but what ever I sought to destroy is just that: destroyed, permanantly."

Elrond sighed, "Well, I can't say that I know of an Earinsul, but I will spread the word throughout the elven realms to search for him."

"Thank you."

"With luck we will find him." Elrond squeezed my hand gently.

I was emotionally drained. My eye lids grew heavy and I felt like I wanted to sleep again, but I was also hungry.

"You need to eat, Daniyel. It will help you heal faster." Elrond held his hand out to Legolas, "Please, hand me the flask there on the table."

Legolas obeyed and handed the flask and a small cup to Elrond. "This is Miruvor. It will help you feel better. Perhaps, in your current state, long enough to eat something."

I nodded and took the small cup. The liquid was warm and fragrant and made me feel calm and comfortable. I drank the liquid and was instantly renewed. If it wasn't for the throbbing pain in my back and the dull pain in my side, I would have been ready for some sword play.

"I am going to go and make you some tea to help with the pain. It will let you sleep more soundly." Elrond stood up, but stopped and looked at me. "I am happy to know that you are truly part of my family." Then he turned and smiled at Legolas. "Your father will be most pleased as well. I believe that he will finally give his blessing for your wedding."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." Legolas said standing up and bowing.

"I'll be back with some tea, please eat." Elrond said before leaving.

I ate and had some water and felt much better. Legolas sat just smiling at me. "Why are you just staring at me?"

"I am just happy. If it wasn't for your wounds, I would be holding you in my arms right now." He took my hand in his and kissed the back of it. "I love you."

"I love you." I replied.

Elrond brought me the tea which I drank happily. The warm liquid flooded through every part of my body, instantly easing my pain.

"Get some rest." Elrond said to me as he left.

I looked at Legolas. "Would you lay beside me?"

He nodded and gently crawled into the bed beside me. I managed to very slowly roll onto my unwounded side, wincing only once in pain. I took Legolas' hand in both of mine and pulled him closer toward me. My eyes closed and I fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Elrond made certain that for two days I did nothing more than rest in bed. He kept bringing me tea and food, asking if I remembered anything else. I continued to tell him nothing else came to mind, but that if I did remember something I would tell him right away.

Legolas remained by my side the whole time, afraid that if he left, I would fade away. He hardly slept and spent most of his time watching me intently.

By the second day I was asking for books and Aragorn brought me the only books he could find, they just happened to be books on Gondor's history, which if anything, just helped me fall asleep faster.

The second day of ordered rest I fell asleep reading and found myself in a memory.

I sat on a large rock, a beautiful waterfall behind me. In front of me was another peredhil, she had dark curling locks that looked luxuriously soft, even while they were wet. Her eyes were so dark that they appeared pure black, but if you looked hard enough you could tell they were just dark brown. Her skin was a pure luminous alabaster, that any young woman would have envied.

She wore a sheer, light blue gown, that clung to her every curve. She was beautiful, and I found myself slightly envious. She sat on another rock only feet away from me, braiding her hair.

"The water was refreshing. You should have joined me, Daniyel." Her voice was melodious and sweet.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I just didn't feel like it this time, Ahlinniel." I replied.

I watched as her fingers fumbled with the braid. "Come here. Let me help you with that." She giggled and let her hair fall loose down her back. Moving to sit infront of me, she turned her back to me. I gently combed my fingers through her hair.

"You always were better at doing hair than I was." She said.

"Well, perhaps you should stop galavanting through the forest all day long, like a lost child. Spend more time with the other females our age. Your father would be happier."

She scoffed, "My father would be happier if I stayed home all day long and studied."

"There is nothing wrong with that." I said slightly offended.

"Except that I detest studying. I'm not like you, I can't stand staying inside all day long with my nose in a book."

I finished braiding her hair and tied it off with a ribbon I had on my wrist. "Have you tried compromising with him?" I let the finished braid fall.

"There is no compromising with him." She turned and faced me with a sigh. "I want to leave the forest."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Why?"

"I don't follow my father's same beliefs. He seeks to control me. He even wants to arrange a marriage for me." She stood up, fustration evident in her every move. "Can you believe that? An arranged marriage?!"

"Your father has your best interests at heart." I replied, trying my best to defend her father.

"I just don't understand it. It isn't customary for our kind to have arranged marriages. I don't understand why he won't just let me make the choice for myself." She faced the waterfall and crossed her arms.

I sighed, "You know what your father went through with your mother."

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I should suffer for it. Haven't I suffered enough? I lost my mother. He seems to forget that little fact and act as though he was the only one to lose someone."

I stood up and wrapped an arm around my friend's shoulder. "I don't think that he is forgetting what you lost. I believe that he is trying to keep you from feeling another loss."

"I don't care. That is a decision for me to make. And exactly how does arranging a marriage save me from loss? I'll be stuck in a loveless marriage for all eternity!" She turned and looked at me. "I'm leaving the forest tonight. I want to meet others. Perhaps find a town nearby and meet a nice Man."

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to see more than this forest. There are no males here that I am attracted to. I want to meet a man. Perhaps I will find someone and find love. My father can't deny me a marriage to one that I love."

"Your father will not be happy." I said turning away from her. I knew that her sneaking out was a bad idea, but she always did what she wanted.

"I'm not doing this for my father. I'm doing it for myself." She took my hand in her's. "Come with me, please?"

I slid my hand out of her's, "No. I think this is a bad idea and I want no part in it."

The dream changed then, it was night and I was following a sound through the forest that sounded like crying.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I asked aloud.

I made my way through the trees, heading toward the weeping sound. I found Ahlinniel curled up in a ball crying. Her gown was torn to shreds and she was covered in bruises.

"Ahlinniel! What happened?" I asked, falling to my knees beside her.

At first she flinched, then once she looked at me and realized who I was, she cried harder and reached out toward me. "Danieyl!" She clung to me desprately.

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me. I gently shushed her and stroaked her hair.

Once her crying calmed down I asked her again, "What happened?"

She shook her head and refused to answer me and only continued to cry.

The night faded and the dream changed. We were back at the waterfall, just the two of us. Ahlinniel was standing with her arms crossed, facing the waterfall.

"You need to tell your father!" I pleaded with her.

She had a black eye that was almost swollen shut. Her jaw was bruised. Bruises were all over her body, even down her legs. Some held the form of fingers, from the men that had brutalized her.

She shook her head. "I can't."

"You were raped and almost beaten to death!" I screamed at her.

"No!" She said facing me. Her eyes had gone black. I could no longer distinguish her dark eye color. "They raped me, yes, but they did not beat me almost to death. But, I can gurantee that they will wish they had beaten me to death!" There was a blazing hatred in her eyes.

I backed away from her, "What do you intend to do?"

"Make them pay for what they did to me. Make them all pay!"

"What do you mean, 'all'?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Men! I intend to make them all pay. They are dispicable creatures that shouldn't even be allowed to share this world with us. Our kin are kind and gentle and would never do that to another being, yet these men didn't even think about what they were doing to me. They laughed and joked about it!"

"I am sorry that they did that to you. But you don't condem a whole race for what only a few meager foolish ones did."

"'A few meager foolish ones'! Ha! It seems to me that throughout the history of Middle Earth, men have been foolish all along. Their hunger for power is all consuming and will be the demise of this world, unless they are stopped." There was no other feeling behind her words other than hatred and disgust.

"You don't mean that. Just because some men did something wrong, doesn't mean that they all should pay for it."

She glared at me, "You wouldn't understand." She whistled and a horse came trotting up, saddle bags ready for a long trip. "I have heard of someone who is building an army against the Men. I'm leaving to find them and offer my services."

"Your right, I don't understand. The real you wouldn't have these thoughts. Just yesterday you were talking about falling in love with a man." I said starting to walk away. "I'm telling your father. You need some help, Ahlinniel."

She grabbed my arm, hard. "I won't let you tell him!"

I tried to pull my arm free, but she was holding on too tight. "Let go!"

"No!"

I didn't see it, but I felt a hard object crash into my skull. Everything went black.

I bolted upright, awake and looking around the room.

Legolas jumped and looked at me, "What is it?"

"Just a dream." I said trying to recall the facts.

Ahlinneil must have been a friend of mine from where ever I was from. She had been hurt, that much was clear. And she intended to seek out revenge. My biggest problem was I didn't know from when that memory was. For all I knew Ahlinniel had failed in her quest and died.

Legolas sat beside me. "I know that look. It wasn't just a normal dream, was it?"

I turned and smiled at him. "You know me so well."

"What did you remember this time?" He asked.

"I remembered a friend. Something terrible happened to her and she wasn't the same afterward. It changed her so completely that I didn't recognize her. A darkness took hold of her. She wanted revenge for what had been done to her."

"What was done to her?"

"She wanted to find love. She left the forest one night in search of a nearby town. She never made it to the town. Just outside of the forest she happened upon a group of bad men. They raped her and beat her, then left her for dead."

"That is indeed terrible." Legolas said with his head lowered. "I am sorry that happened to her."

"As am I. But it didn't justify her need to seek revenge on all Men. I couldn't get her to understand that. She left with the intent of finding someone who was building an army against Men, and offering them her services."

"Do you know who it was she went in search of?"

I shook my head. "No. At least I don't remember, yet."

"What was your friend's name?"

"Ahlinniel."

Legolas' eyes widened. "Ahlinniel? Are you certain?"

I nodded, "Yes, why? Do you know her?"

"I don't know her, but I know of her." He replied.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You know of her? How?"

He stood up and headed toward the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting Lord Elrond. He will want to hear this." Legolas left.

I sat there more confused than before. The pieces of my memory were taking far too long to come together.

Elrond entered, "Shall I check your back, my dear?"

I nodded. "Where's Legolas?"

"Here." He said entering behind Elrond. He closed the door, leaving the three of us alone.

I turned my back toward Elrond and delicatly lifted my shirt.

"Do you still feel pain?" Elrond asked.

"Not really."

"Good. You are healing very well." He gently placed my shirt back. "The coronation is tomorrow and I believe that you will be fine to attend."

I smiled at him, "Thank you. For everything."

Gently, he kissed my forehead. "You are welcome, my dear." He sat down on the edge of the bed facing me, "Now, tell me what you remembered."

I told him everything I had told Legolas.

"I too have heard of Ahlinniel." Elrond said after I had finished.

"What have you heard?" I asked.

"She was a young peredhil. I know that something bad happened to her and she... Well, she went rogue. her anger consumed her and she sought to destroy those that had brought her the pain and misery." Elrond said.

"She wanted the whole race of Men to be destroyed, not just those that had hurt her." I said.

"I am just telling you what I have heard of her, whether it be the truth or not." Elrond responded. "This happened quite a while ago, my dear. At least over a thousand years ago. I don't really know what happened of her since. Not really sure anyone has."

"She had heard of someone building an army against Men." I added.

"Do you think she meant Saruman?" Legolas asked. I had almost forgotten that he was there.

"That is possible. No one really know how long Saruman had been on the side of evil." Elrond replied.

I nodded. "I don't know who she meant. All I do know, now, is that she was determined."

"I remember hearing rumors of her searching for a magical item. Not sure what, just something that had been lost for hundreds of years." Legolas said.

"That's not very helpful. There are hundreds, perhaps even thousands of magical items that have been lost over the years. Any number of them could be dangerous if in the wrong hands." Elrond said standing up. "Well," He turned and smiled at me, "Let us not think about it now. Tomorrow Aragorn takes his rightful place as King of Gondor. If you do happen to remember anything else, please tell me."

"Of course." I responded.

"I will ask if others have heard of Ahlinniel or if anyone knows whether she is alive or not." Elrond added. "I will speak of this to Gandalf as well."

"Thank you." I said with a half smile.

"Since you have healed so well, perhaps you would like to get out of this room and see more of Gondor?" Elrond asked raising an eyebrow at me.

I was flooded with overwhelming relief. "That would be wonderful!"

"Let me fetch some bandages to cover your still delicate skin on your back and then you can wander around." Elrond turned and left.

Legolas retrieved a simple gown for me to wear. It was pink with purple embroidered flowers.

Elrond returned and bandaged my back. Then Legolas helped me dress.

Hand in hand we wandered the halls of Minas Tirith. The city was busy with preparations for the coronation ceremony the next day. Everyone seemed to busy to stop and take note of my being up and about.

Legolas led me to a large open balcony where I was able to look out upon the field we had battled on and won.

"Would you mind, waiting here a moment?" Legolas asked me.

"Of course."

He tenderly cupped my cheek and briefly kissed me before he left.

I looked down over the land of Gondor and breathed in the free air.

"Ahem!" Aragorn cleared his throat from behind me.

I turned around and bowed, "My Lord." I said with a smile.

"Lady Danyiel. It is good to see you up and around." He took my hand and kissed the back of it. He kept a hold of it with in his hands. "You know, you really did frighten us all. Legolas was beside himself with grief."

"I never meant to worry anyone."

"I know that. You went out there with the full intention of sacrificing yourself to give Frodo a chance. We all did, but it doesn't change what Legolas had to face."

"I know. I really do feel bad for all the grief I put him through." I lowered my head in shame. I knew that what I had put Legolas through was terrible. I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain he went through.

He smiled at me. "In the end, we are just happy that you are well." He embraced me.

I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm proud of you, Aragorn." I said softly.

He pulled away and looked at me with curiosity. "Why?"

"Tomorrow is your coronation. As long as I have known you, you have fled from your rightful place as High King of Gondor. And now here you stand, ready to take the throne." I placed my hand on his cheek. "I know that you will be a great King."

His smile faded. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because you are a great man. You have shown yourself to be a greater man than any of the Kings before you. You have followed your heart and have always done the right thing."

I glanced behing Aragorn and saw Legolas returning. Aragorn followed my eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Daniyel. You've always been a great friend."

Legolas placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"I'll leave you two alone." Aragorn said.

"No, please stay." Legolas said to Aragorn with a smile.

"If you insist." Aragorn moved a few feet away.

Legolas returned his attention back to me. Taking my hands in his, he looked at me intently. "We have been through so much together. Wars, the deaths of friends."

I swallowed a knot and tried to supress the memories of lost friends.

"We have faced it all together." He dug in a hidden pocket and pulled out a ring.

My breath escaped in a gasp. I knew that eventually Legolas and I would be married, but I hadn't dreamed about a proposal.

I knelt on one knee and looked up at me. "You know that I love you."

I nodded.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He looked at me with eyes that shinned with all the love he felt for me. In his eyes I could see our future.

A tears escaped and fell over my cheek. I nodded. "Yes, of course." My words were barely audible.

Legolas slid the ring on my finger, a perfect fit. He embraced me, being careful of my back.

The ring was silver and very delicately engraved with elfish markings. It had a single blue stone in it. It was beautiful.

A thought accured to me and I pulled away and looked at Legolas. "What about your father's blessing?"

"You need not think of that." Legolas said taking my face gently in his hands.

"In a matter of speaking, we already have it." Elrond said, standing beside Aragorn with Gimli, Gandalf and our Hobbit friends.

I hadn't even seen the others arrive.

"Legolas had asked me if I would speak to his father on his behalf about a marriage between the two of you. At the same time I promised him wedding bands for the two of you. My gift to you both." Elrond said bowing his head slightly toward me.

Gandalf smiled. "You already know that Lady Galadriel gives her blessing. This is indeed a joyous union. One does not find love as strong as the two of your's very often."

And with that we celebrated, not only my full recovery, but our engagment. I was so happy and no longer cared about any of my lost and slowly being recovered memories. My mind was only on the future I was to have with the one I loved most, Legolas.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

The day of Aragorn's coronation it was oddly quiet. All the preparations were made the day before and the only thing left was the food. With the last of the food for the feast being prepared, guests began pouring in from all over.

Legolas' father even had elves from Mirkwood join us in Minas Tirith for the ceremony. They arrived around dawn, with letters from his father. One to Legolas, and to my surprise, one to me.

_Lady Daniyel, Daughter of Tindomiel, _

_ I am afraid that I owe you an apology. Long ago my son asked for my blessing to marry you, and I was foolish and told him no. You see, not much was known about you, but that is no excuse. You're an honorable young elf and I should have seen that above all else. You have so many that are willing to speak on your behalf, all of them wise and trusted. I beg your forgiveness, and hope that you will only look at me as loving father. Especially as I will soon be your father-in-law._

_ My son cares about you... No, that is not a strong enough word. My son loves you with all his heart. Our immortal lives are nothing without love and I would never seek to take that away from my own son. I welcome you into my family._

_ I ask that you accept this gif, think of it as a peace offering._

The messanger handed me a box. I opened it. Inside was a silver circlet, laid in a bed of velvet. It was beautifully crafted, yet still on the simple side. I was in awe, it was indeed a gracious gift. I returned to the letter.

_It is a gift for a princess and that is what you truly are. I had this made before I learned of your lineage, but now that I do know, it seems like a much more fitting gift. For you are an elven princess and should have the attire of one. _

Again the messanger handed me another gift. It was a beautiful gown in a deep red color with gold trim and golden embroidered flowers. I was speechless.

_ I look forward to your return to Mirkwood. When you and my son return, there will be a wedding. I am already making the preparations. The search for your father is well on it's way and I am hoping we will have found him by the time of the wedding. Then, our families can truly be united by the union between my son and you._

_ May your travel to Mirkwood, be swift and safe._

_Lord Thranduil, Elven King of Mirkwood_

Legolas finished reading his letter and looked at me with a smile. He lifted the circlet from the box and gently placed it on my head. "Now you can look like the princess you truly are." He looked at me in wonder.

I was in awe at Thranduil's gifts. He was truly being gracious. I hadn't realized until then that I didn't actually expect him to give his blessing for our union. I guess being Tindomiel's daughter had some benefits. It probably didn't hurt that I had the blessing of both Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel and the White Wizard.

I stood there smiling at Legolas, shocked and unable to form words, happiness filling me wholly.

"Am I interrupting?"

I turned around and was surprised to see Arwen standing there. For an instant I forgot about Legolas and threw my arms around her.

She giggled in delight. "I am so happy to see you." She said holding me.

"Aragorn will be so glad to see you!" I replied, rather loudly.

She smiled wider, "You can't tell him. I want to surprise him."

I nodded. "Of course!"

"We have a coronation to attend soon, and here you are not ready yet." She looked at me, still wearing the same under dress I had slept in and shook her head. Then she turned and looked at Legolas. "Perhaps you should leave so that I may help her get ready."

Legolas smiled at her, "Of course, Lady Arwen." He kissed my cheek and then left us, taking the messanger with him.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Today." She replied.

We spent the next couple of hours talking while she helped me get ready. She asked for some bath water and helped me wash my hair. When I was clean, she combed out my hair and delicatly did it up in small braids that she wrapped around the circlet Thranduil had made for me.

I told her about everything that had happened since we parted ways in Rivendell. All the battles and near deaths; the loss of a friend; The breaking of the fellowship; all my memories that had returned. There was so much to tell, that I sped through everything, leaving out the small details.

"So much has happened." She finally said.

I nodded. "Yes, and here we are today at Aragorn's coronation. A place he never thought he would be ready for."

A knock sounded on the door and Elrond opened it up. "Arwen, it's time." He held his hand out to his daughter and together they left. Elrond smiled at me and bowed his head as he led his daughter away.

Legolas came only minutes later with his fellow Mirkwood elves. Taking my hand in his he escorted me out onto the large courtyard that stood before the steps of the hall of Minas Tirith.

There were so many there to join in celebrating the crowning of Aragorn that the area was almost filled. Legolas and I found our place across from Lord Elrond. Arwen had taken a banner to hold and hide herself from view. Aragorn would indeed be surprised.

Gandalf was on the stairs with Gimli nearby. Gimli held the crown of Gondor, a proud honor for him.

Legolas whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful, my love."

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

The coronation started with a blast from a horn as Aragorn came outside. Gandalf said a few words about the journey that it took for Aragorn to be there, then the soon-to-be King came forward and knelt before Gandalf on the steps to the hall.

"Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed." Gandalf said, placing the crown on Aragorn's head.

Aragorn stood now as King and faced his people, who all cheered for him. He smiled and held up his hand. "This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace." His words were wise and I felt a sense of pride at seeing my friend standing so proud with his crown and addressing his people.

The people cheered louder and clapped for him. Gimli looked up in awe as petals began to fall over Aragorn, the work of Gandalf I was sure. Aragorn lowered his head and began to sing, his voice strong and smooth.

I smiled, probably looking like an idiot, and lost myself in Aragorn's voice. The people grew quiet, listening to their King. Aragorn began to walk down toward the people as the song faded.

He came across Faramir and Eowyn, both who had made a full recovery and found solice in eachother. They bowed low to Aragorn. Eomer was next. He was now crowned King of Rohan and bowed to the High King of Gondor.

Aragorn then headed toward Legolas and I. We moved and met him on the path.

"Hannon le." Aragorn said in elfish, placing a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

Then Aragorn turned and took my hand, kissing the back of it gently, "I look forward to attending your wedding soon." He smiled at me.

"I would be honored to have you there, My Lord." I said bowing low.

Legolas smiled, in a knowing way, at Aragorn, who narrowed his eyes at him with curiosity. He indicated behind him, where Elrond stood.

Aragorn looked behind Legolas and saw Elrond there. Elrond whispered to Arwen and she slowly moved the banner to the side, revealing herself to Aragorn. She stepped forward and lowered her head, tears welling up in her eyes. He took the banner from her hand and handed it to someone nearby, then he tenderly lifted her chin up to look at him. He looked at her, the same way Legolas had looked at me so often, and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her passionatly. He lifted her up and spun around.

Elrond, for all the work he did to keep her from Aragorn, smiled happily for his daughter.

Aragorn and Arwen smiled and kissed again. She laughed and held onto him tightly.

Once they were done with their long awaited reunion, they walked hand in hand toward the end of the path, where the Hobbits awaited them.

The four Hobbits, alive and well, bowed to Aragorn.

Aragorn's face fell and he shook his head, "No, my friends, you bow to no one." He then bowed to the Hobbits.

Everyone followed suit and we all bowed to the small creatures that had been the saviors of Middle Earth. The Hobbits looked thoroughly embarrassed, and shocked and yet I believe there was a hint of pride and joy in their small eyes that beheld a whole kingdom, filled with other races bowing down to them.

Aragorn stood, "Today is most certainly a day to celebrate you and all that you have done for Middle Earth." He said.

As everyone stood up, Aragorn turned and faced the people. "Let us eat, drink and celebrate the coming of peace and the heroes of battle!"

"And the Great King of Gondor!" Added Arwen. Aragorn smiled and pulled her close toward him.

The people cheered and started clearing toward the hall, where food and drink awaited. Aragorn was crowded by those that wished to praise thier King in person. He was gracious and gave his people his time.

Faeron, one of the messangers from Mirkwood, turned and spoke to Legolas. "My lord, when do you wish to set out for Mirkwood?"

Legolas' smile faded, "I do not wish to be rushed during this time of celebration. We will leave tomorrow, if Lady Daniyel is ready. For now, Faeron, enjoy yourself."

Legolas led me toward Gandalf, away from his fellow Mirkwood elves.

It was a joyous day, spent eating and drinking. It wasn't long before darkness descended upon Minas Tirith and slowly people began to retire and head to their homes.

Aragorn took council with Elrond, though I believe that he was asking for Arwen's hand in marriage.

Gandalf found Legolas and I tucked away in a corner, quietly observing everyone.

"Are you two not enjoying this joyous occasion?" He asked holding a cup of wine.

"Of course we are." I said with a smile.

Gandalf chuckled, "I understand. You two are probably looking forward to your wedding and finding somewhere nice and quiet to settle down."

"Before we wed, we will find her father." Legolas replied.

I turned and looked at him in mild surprise. "Really?"

"I want you to have your father there for the wedding. I know what that would mean to you and I intend to make it happen." He smiled lovingly at me.

Gandalf scratched his beard. "Well, if you intend to search for him... Then I guess I will accompany you. If you don't mind?" He smiled at us.

"We would be honored." Legolas bowed his head.

"Good. Then I will tell Aragorn that we will be setting off first thing in the morning." Gandalf nodded his head at me and turned away with a smile.

I turned and looked at Legolas.

"What?" He asked.

"I would have thought that we would be going straight to Mirkwood and to our wedding. Isn't that what you told Faeron, earlier?"

He wrapped his hand around the back of my neck gently. "Is it important to you to have your father at our wedding?"

I felt the tears in my eyes as I nodded, "Yes." In truth, I hadn't actually thought that it was that important to me, but he was right. If all I had left of my family was my father, then I wanted him to be at our wedding.

"Then it is important to me that we find him. And we will. Besides," He continued, "I told Faeron that we would be leaving first thing in the morning. I just didn't say where we would be going. It isn't my fault that Faeron assumed we would go straight to Mirkwood."

"What about your father?"

"My father will understand. I will send a letter to him, explaining our decision."

"And the wedding that he is preparing for?"

He smirked at me, "It will still happen." He rested his forehead against mine. "We will be married."

I brought my hands up to his cheeks and closed my eyes.

"And years from now, we will have a child-"

"And her name will be Mirthea." I added, not really thinking about what I had said.

He pulled away and looked at me with a crooked grin, "How do you know it will be a girl?"

"When I was injured and unconsious, I dreamt about a live with you. There was no war, only peace. We had married and had a daughter and Mirthea was her name." I replied.

He pulled me closer to him, "Mirthea... it's a beautiful name." He stroaked my cheek tenderly. "Tell me about her."

I smiled, "She was beautiful. She had your eyes... My hair. And she was so intelligent."

"She sounds wonderful."

My smile faded and I looked up at him, "She wasn't real."

"She could be."

I nodded as a tear fell over my cheek. He gently wiped my tear away and brought his lips to mine, in a passionate and reassuring kiss.

That kiss stole the very breath from my lungs and made me lightheaded. I smiled as he pulled away. "I can't wait to be your wife." The words had left my lips before I even realized what I was saying, my sadness at the memory of a child that wasn't real, lost for that time.

He snickered and brushed my hair back over my shoulder. "And I can't wait for you to be."

While we lost ourselves in our own little world, neither of us noticed Aragorn standing beside us. He was still wearing his Kingly clothes and crown.

"I hear that you are leaving Minas Tirith tomorrow." He said.

I turned and looked at him, "I'm sorry, Aragorn-" I started to explain, but he interrupted me.

"No, don't be. You have been with me on this quest for far to long. It is time that you went on your own quest. Although, I am sad to see you leave. I do also wish that I could join you." He smiled kindly at us.

"You are needed here. Your people need you." I replied.

"Yes, I know." He pointed to the crown on his head. "It is heavier than it looks."

I knew he didn't mean that the crown itself was heavy, but that the burden it came with was heavy.

"Are you sure you're ready to handle it?" Legolas asked half jokingly.

"He is more than ready." I answered before Aragorn could.

"You have always had such faith in me. I only hope to live up to your expectations." He kissed my cheek gently, and whispered in my ear. "Thank you."

He turned to Legolas, "I expect you to take care of her."

"Of course." Legolas responded.

"Keep her happy, my friend." Aragorn said before turning and leaving.

Legolas took my hand and laced his finger through mine. "We should get some rest. Especially since we don't even know where to start tomorrow."

We decided to retire to the room I had been given. That night we shared the bed together. Our bodies entwined with eachother. Once we were both spent, he fell asleep. I on the other hand, laid there and thought about my father, and Ahlinniel. I wondered what both of them were doing. I hoped that they were both alive.

Although I knew that Ahlinniel had some darkness inside her, I knew that there was just as much, if not more, good within her too. I wanted to find her and help her.

But first, I would find my father. I hoped that he would have the answers that I needed.

Eventually, I fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

The morning was rather chaotic. It seemed that not only were Legolas, Gandalf and I leaving, but so were the Hobbits and many other guests as well.

I said my good byes to the Hobbits as they rode off on their ponies. They were all eager to return to the Shire, wanting nothing more to do with any adventures out in the big world. Little did they know that their little home would never seem the same again.

Faeron approached Legolas as I stood there watching the Hobbits head off. "My Lord, when would you like to leave?"

"As soon as Gandalf is ready." Legolas replied.

"Is the White Wizard to return to Mirkwood with us?" Faeron asked with his hands delicatly folded together infront of him.

"We're not going to Mirkwood, or rather I'm not. You, Faeron, will be. With this." He handed a letter to the surprised elf.

"Your father will not be pleased, My Lord."

"Well, it's a good thing that I don't live my life according to what my father will be pleased with. Because if I did, then I wouldn't have fallen in love with Daniyel; I wouldn't have been apart of the Fellowship; I wouldn't be here in Minas Tirith right now; I-"

I brought my hand to my lips, trying to stifle my giggle.

"Legolas, don't chastise the poor messenger!" Gandalf said, joining us at the gate.

Faeron stood still, uncertain of what to do. He held the letter in his hand and swallowed hard. "My Lord?"

Legolas smiled kindly, "Just give the letter to my father. Everything is in the letter."

Faeron bowed his head, "As you wish, My Lord."

Only minutes later, Faeron was on his horse with the other elves from Mirkwood Forest and heading out of the gate.

Aragorn, dressed in his usual attire, joined us. Arwen was with him. "When are you three leaving?"

"Here shortly." Gandalf said.

"Well, I can't say that I am happy to see you leave. I can actually say I've enjoyed having my friends with me." Aragorn said.

I smiled, "We'll always be here if you need us, but you have Arwen with you know."

"I know." Aragorn said holding onto Arwen's hand. "I will still miss you all."

Legolas placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder and sqeezed it gently, "We will miss you too."

Aragorn smiled and released Arwen's hand to wrap Legolas in a brief embrace. "You are always welcome in Minas Tirith, my friends."

Gandalf said his good byes after Legolas was done. Together the two of them went into the stables to get our horses.

I wasn't too fond of good byes and found myself standing there trying to hold back my tears.

Arwen wrapped her arms around me. "I was overjoyed when my father told me that we were cousins. We've always been close, almost like sisters, but to know that you were infact, family..." She kissed my cheek, "We'll see eachother soon. There are two weddings that need to happen."

I nodded, unable to form words.

Aragorn stepped forward and embraced me after Arwen. "Good luck finding your father." He kissed me briefly on my cheek, then let me go.

Legolas and Gandalf returned with our horse. "We're ready, my dear." Gandalf said kindly, knowing I was never good with good byes.

Legolas held my horse's reins as I got in the saddle. "Are you certain that you are ready to leave?"

I inhaled deeply, "If I stay any longer, I will not want to leave."

"Good bye my friends." Aragorn said to us once we were in the saddle.

Gandalf lifted his chin up, toward the hall. "Perhaps we should wait here just a bit longer."

I followed Gandalf's eyes and saw Elrond descending toward us. Only moments passed and Elrond was standing beside Arwen.

"I am glad that I caught you before you left. I just recieved word from Lady Galadriel. We know where your father is!"

I almost fell off my horse. Luckily Legolas was there and able to steady me on my own feet. "Truly?"

"Yes. It seems that your father has traveled to the Undying Islands." Elrond responded.

"So he's alive?" I asked with joy filling me. My head felt weird and foggy. My thoughts were all muddled

"Very much so. He should be arriving in Rivendell within a fortnight." Elrond said with a smile.

Relief flooded me. My father was alive. I still had family and that meant all the world to me. While I was overjoyed at this news, for some reason something just didn't feel right.

Legolas had his hand around my waist holding me up.

Gandalf slid off Shadowfax and faced us. "Well, item one of your to-do list is done. What next, my dear?"

I remember Gandalf's eyes widening with worry and then I was on the ground. All my friends were around me asking what was wrong. Legolas was frantically asking Elrond and Gandalf what was happening, while they just looked at eachother with growing concern.

I couldn't focus on anything and I could hardly breath. I almost felt like I was choking. I held onto Legolas' tunic with a death grip, afraid of what was happening. My fear made my heart beat faster and my panic rose. I felt like I was in water and something or someone was trying to drag me down and I was trying to kick to the surface.

Eventually, Aragorn grew tired of everyones lack of action and he hefted me into his arms and started carrying me toward the hall.

I started to sweat and it suddenly felt like I was surrounded by fire that was slowly starting to lick at my body. I felt the pain of fire burning my flesh and screamed. I startled Aragorn, who was still carrying me, so badly that he almost dropped me. He laid me down on a bench, afraid that he had been the one to hurt me.

I still couldn't form coherent words. "It burns!" Was all I was able to whisper out.

I felt it on my arms and legs.

"What does she mean 'it burns'? What burns?" Arwen asked.

Aragorn sniffed the air and then gently moved my sleeve up my arm. Through my flickering vision I was able to see a scorch mark in my flesh and suddenly I was able to smell what Aragorn had: burnt flesh.

Arwen gasped and covered her mouth.

"There isn't anything that she could have burnt herself on." Aragorn said in shock.

My head began to feel heavy and I almost let myself fall asleep, but the flames returned and licked at my flesh. Again I screamed, looking down at my arm I could see the skin burn before my eyes, without any flame.

The others all saw it also.

"Gandalf, how is this possible?" Elrond asked, at a loss for answers of his own.

"It cannot be!" Gandalf nudged his way to my side and laid his hand on my forehead.

I stiffled a scream as more of my flesh was scorched.

Gandalf muttered a few words and suddenly my pain was gone, my body felt weightless and I drifted off to sleep. I left all my friends behind as they worried about me. I wanted to say that I was fine, the pain was gone and that I just wanted to sleep, but I couldn't say anything. I just fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

_From Legolas' point of view._

I felt helpless. She was just lying there asleep, as far as I knew. Her arms had burns that had just appeared out of no where. Her scream still echoed in my head, sending a chill down my spine.

I was frozen, standing in a corner staring at her on the bed we had both shared the night before.

Arwen was wiping her forehead with a wet cloth, concern on her face. Aragorn, Gandalf and Elrond were pacing around the room. Gimli was on perched by the window smoking.

I couldn't do it again. Only days before I was trying to face the fact that I might lose her. I had watched her dying infront of me and it tore my heart out. And now here I was again, unable to do anything.

Arwen set the cloth down in the water basin and approached me. Her kind hand was on my shoulder, "Legolas, you should sit down. You are very pale." She was beautiful, and perhaps at another time I would have been smitten by her, but she was nothing compared to Daniyel.

From the first moment I saw Daniyel, my heart was her's. She was so beautiful, her hair a dark yet golden color, wavy and wild, yet soft and smooth, like her. Her eyes were strong and piercing, yet soft and kind. Her skin was luminous and gorgeous. Everything about her was contradictory, and yet she was so perfect. She had taken my breath away from first sight. I knew in that very moment that I wanted to be with her forever. For me, it was love at first sight.

I heard a chair placed behind me. Then strong hands were on my shoulders, urging me to sit down, "Sit down, my friend." Aragorn said.

I sat down, I had no strength left to fight.

"Perhaps, the lass was just relived to hear that her father was alive. Passed out from the rush." Gimli offered.

"Up until the burns appeared that is what I thought as well." Elrond said. He was pacing, his hands clasped together behind his back. The usual stance when he was deep in thought.

"How do burns just appear like that?" Arwen asked.

I stared at her arm, Lord Elrond had bandaged the mysterious burns after applying a salve to help them heal.

"Gandalf, how long will she be asleep?" Aragorn asked.

"Not too long, I'm afraid."

"And what will happen when she wakes up?" Arwen asked.

Gandalf shook his head, "I truly don't know."

Aragorn narrowed his eyes at Gandalf. I knew that look, Aragron thought that Gandalf knew something more than he was saying.

I cleared my throat, and was slightly startled when everyone stopped and looked at me. It was as if they expected me to give a grand speech. I looked at Gandalf, "Do you have any idea of what could be happening to her?"

Elrond raised an eyebrow at Gandalf, "Do you?"

Gandalf sighed, "I may have an idea, but it is impossible."

I was on my feet. "A Hobbit destroyed the One Ring; Dwarves and Elves have set aside their decades old fued and have become friends, again; Aragorn is now High King of Gondor; We have all survived a massive war; I watched Daniyel come back from the grips of death when all hope was lost! So do not speak to me of impossiblities! If you think you may know something tell me!" I said without thinking.

I swallowed hard, shock and awe filled me at my outburst. My body began to shake, "I'm so sorry, Gandalf. I didn't mean it."

Gandalf smiled kindly at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You did mean it, my friend. And it is quite all right. Please sit down."

I obeyed and sat down. I covered my face with my hands and just leaned over, resting my head there. I wanted to cry, scream... anything. Instead only a few stray tears fell down my cheeks.

Gandalf patted my shoulder, trying to reassure me.

"A long time ago I was told of a way for two beings to communicate-"

Aragorn's eyes narrowed, "Like the Palantiri Orbs?"

Gandalf shook his head, "No, this is an ancient way of communicating. Something well before my time. I have only ever read of it. It can be rather painful for the one recieving the message."

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked.

Elrond stood with his eyes transfixed on one area of the room, deep in thought.

"It is a message sent through fire. Most don't realize it, but fire has an intense energy to it. If one is trained in the skill, one can harness that very energy and use it in a number of ways, one such being for communicating." Gandalf said with concerned eyes.

"Yes, I think I remember once reading about something like that. To be truthful I thought it was only part of a story, not something real." Elrond finally said.

"Stories, myths, legends, they all have a seed of truth in them." Gandalf replied.

"So, someone is trying to communicate with her?" Aragorn asked.

"That seems to be the most reasonable answer." Gandalf said, scratching his beard. "The only question that remains is who?"

"Her father?" Arwen asked.

"Possibly, her father did just learn that she is alive and well." Elrond said.

For some reason, I didn't believe that her father would do this. If her father was truly trained to communicate this way then he knew that it could be very painful for the reciever. No father would willingly do that to their own child, especially since he was already traveling to meet her.

A named sounded in my head, _Ahlinniel_. Was it possible?

My hands fell from my face and I looked up at Elrond, "Ahlinniel!"

Elrond's face showed understanding. "It would stand to reason. With all the word going out that Daniyel, Daughter of Tindomiel, was alive and searching for her father, it would make sense that others would hear of it. One being Ahlinniel, if she were alive."

"Is this the same young female elf who Daniyel remembered just recently?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes." Elrond nodded.

"Where would she have learned this skill, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked.

Gimli moved from the window and looked at Daniyel, worry on his face. "Who would know this ancient skill?"

Daniyel started to stir on the bed.

"I can't keep the fire at bay for too long. Who ever tried to communicate with her will try again, if they are not contiuing to try even as we speak." Gandalf said as he sat on the bed, placing his hand on her forehead. "She's burning up."

"What does that mean?" I asked, trying to keep myself in check.

"It means that this person is insistant and is trying again."

Daniyel's eye lids began to flutter. I moved to her side, gently brushing her cheek, wanting nothing more than for her to open her eye and look at me. "Daniyel..." I whispered into her ear. I closed my eyes and just rested my head, cheek to cheek, against her's.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

_Daniyel's point of view_

My peaceful sleep was fading fast. I could feel a stinging pain on my arms, and with the pain came the memory of how the pains happened. I remembered my skin being burned, yet no visible flames.

I was aware of everyone around me. Legolas' face was touching my own and I wanted to wrap my arms around him and hold him close, but I wasn't able to lift my arms, I couldn't even open my eyes fully.

I inhaled deeply and focused my thoughts. I didn't know what had happened and I knew that I needed to get ahold of myself so that I could find out.

Eventually, I was able to open my eyes. Legolas was looking at me, concern written all over his face. I brought my hand up to his cheek. "I'm alright." I said, trying to convince myself as much as him.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" Gandalf asked.

I sat up and looked at Gandalf. "Better." I said. "What happened?"

There were worried faces all around me, but no one was saying anything.

Finally Gandalf spoke, "What do you remember?"

I shook my head. "I remember Elrond telling me that my father was alive and heading to Rivendell." I thought about what had happened and sighed. "I remember feeling dizzy and then not being able to breath. And then Aragorn started carrying me and I got burned," I narrowed my eyes. "But there was no flame, no fire."

Legolas moved closer toward me and took my hand in his. Just his touch made me happier.

Elrond stepped forward as Gandalf sighed and started pacing the room. "We believe that someone is trying to communicate with you."

"Who? And more importantly how?" I asked, unconsiously pulling Legolas closer to me.

Legolas moved and joined me at the head of the bed. He wrapped an arm around me, protectivly.

"We don't know who. At least we aren't certain, yet." Elrond said averting his eyes, "As for how... Gandalf, perhaps you could better explain that."

Gandalf turned and looked at me, "Through fire!" He said, as though I should know exactly what he meant.

I turned and looked at Legolas, my eyes searching his for some unspoken explaination.

Gandalf spoke, before Legolas could say anything. "It is an ancient form of communication that can be done between two beings. It uses fire as a base. Unfortunatly the receiver-"

"Feels the flames?" I asked.

Gandalf nodded. "I have only ever heard of it, never seen it, never attempted it. Who ever did this knows what they are doing."

"Then who is doing this? Gandalf, who do you know that can do this?" I asked leaning forward, anxious to hear his answer.

"I don't know anyone that knows this ability, my dear." Gandalf said with sorrowful eyes.

"Then who?" I asked.

"Legolas thinks that it might be this Ahlinniel that you remembered." Arwen added in a quiet voice.

I closed my eyes, trying to understand. "Ahlinniel? But why? Why now?"

"Throughout the elven realms there is news that Daniyel, Daughter of Tindomiel is alive and seeking her father, Earinsul. It is possible that this news reached her." Elrond replied.

I nodded. "So, what now? What happens?"

"I believe that who ever is attempting this... Will try again." Gandalf answered.

"Can't you stop them?" The memory of the flames licking at my skin made me shiver and Legolas held me closer.

"I am afraid I cannot."

The room fell silent. Without anyone telling me, I knew that I had a decision to make. My problem was I didn't know what to do. I was afraid.

"Perhaps we should get the lass something to eat." Gimli said with his gruff voice.

"Right you are, Gimli. Some food, perhaps some tea to calm the neves and some rest." Elrond said with a smile.

I closed my eyes and silently thanked Gimli for his intervention. I opened my eyes and looked at him, he smiled and winked at me as he left followed by the others.

Once everyone was gone, Legolas turned and looked at me. "Are you certain that you are alright?" He asked.

"Yes." I looked at my arm, where I had been burned and Elrond and bandaged it. "They're already starting to heal." I smiled at him, but my smile faded once I saw the worry in his eyes.

He sighed, his head fell and he closed his eyes. I saw the glint of a tear fall over his cheek. "I almost lost you." I could hardly hear his words.

I took his head in my hands, "I'm not going anywhere, Legolas. I am fine. A few burns nothing else."

He covered my hands with his, "You're my world. I love you so much. When you screamed in pain... it tore at my heart."

I started crying. I felt so terrible for what I had put him through. I knew that I would be more of a disaster if it were him injured or worse dying. "I'm so sorry, Legolas."

"No, no, no. Don't be sorry. It isn't your fault, love." Legolas wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. I buried my face in his chest and let all the tears I had been holding in out.

I cried for almost dying; for almost leaving Legolas; for remembering my friend and what happened to her; for knowing that my father was alive and I was going to see him soon; for the memory of losing my mother; for Saruman torturing my mother and I; for the loss of Boromir; for losing Gandalf at one time. There was so many tears that I had not shed and they flooded out all at once. Legolas sat there and held me.

Slowly my tears came to a stop.

Legolas smiled weakly at me, "Feel better now, my love?"

I snickered and nodded, because as odd as it was, I did feel better.

Legolas wiped the tears from my cheeks and kissed my forehead.

I looked at him, "Do you really think that it is Ahlinniel?" I hadn't asked him why he had thought that yet.

"I don't know, love. It was just something that sounded in my head. It is possible. Perhaps she heard about you being alive and is now trying to make contact."

I turned toward the door as Arwen entered. She carried a tray with some fruit, vegetables and tea.

She smiled at me, "Legolas said that your friend, Ahlinniel, went to find someone building an army against Men. The only one that we know of recently is Saruman."

"But Gandalf said that he didn't know anyone who could use this ancient skill." Legolas added.

I lowered my head, "But there is so much that Saruman did that he never knew about. Even know we don't know how long he had been on evil's side."

"You think it could be Ahlinniel?" Legolas asked.

I shook my head and shrugged. "There is only one way to find out." I looked at the doorway as the others returned. The obvious question on thier face. "I need to establish contact with who ever it is."

_Legolas_

Arwen stayed with Daniyel as she finished eating. With her decision made the rest of us made our way to the hall. I wasn't happy with the decision that Daniyel had made. I couldn't even figure out why everyone else was just being silent about it.

"Why are you letting her do this?" I asked Aragorn, with anger rising in my voice.

"I'm not _letting_ her do anything, my friend."

I turned to Gandalf, "Could this kill her?" I asked reluctantly, my voice shaking from my attempt to keep myself together.

"That is a possiblity, I'm not certain."

I narrowed my eyes at Gandalf, "She could die, and you all are letting her do this! Why?" I asked looking around at all the faces of the people that claim to love her too.

Gandalf glared at me a dark cloud forming over our heads, even though we were inside. "This is not your decision, Legolas! She makes this decision knowing full well what could happen!" He shouted at me.

While a part of me was telling me that I should have been afraid of him, I wasn't. Daniyel's life was at stake and I intended to keep her safe

Elrond placed a hand on Gandalf's shoulder. "She also knows that who ever is attempting to communicate with her will not stop. Her best chance is to establish communication, find out what they want, and demand that they stop." Elrond said.

"Legolas, you know we speak the truth." Aragorn added.

"None of us like this. Trust me, Legolas, she is important to all of us here. Not one of us take this lightly." Elrond said, rather sternly.

"He's right lad, we all care for the lass, but this decision is her's alone, and she's made it. Whether you like it or not." Gimli added.

Anger, sorrow, fear... all collided with in me at once. There was nothing I could do, but sit back and hope that she survived this. I stood there staring at nothing, but unable to move.

The others eventually left me, or so I thought. At one point Aragorn returned. "How long has he been there?"

"Since that meager argument of his earlier." Gimli had replied.

"Really? He hasn't moved?"

"No. I didn't think that I should leave the lad. So I stayed here, just so he wouldn't be alone."

I don't think that I truly realized until that moment that I had actually become a friend with Gimli. I was touched that he had stayed there with me. Yet I found myself unable to say anything. I only swollowed the lump in my throat.

Aragorn clapped me on my back. "Daniyel is wondering where you are. Perhaps you should spend sometime with her. We aren't certain when this person will try again."

I knew what he meant. I wanted to be with Daniyel. I drew my inner composure and made my way to Daniyel's room.

It was already starting to get dark outside as I slid into the bed beside her. We laid there, her head on my chest, my arm wrapped around her.

"Will you sing to me?" She asked.

For what ever reason her request was almost heartbreaking. I held the knot in my throat back and nodded. I sang the same song from before, when we were back in Lorien. Only my heart felt like it was breaking and tears were falling over my cheeks, but I laid there singing to her as she fell asleep.

Eventually I fell asleep, fearful of the near future.

I knew that everyone in the hall was either family, or like family to Daniyel.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

_Daniyel_

I waited for who ever it was to attempt to communicate again. Legolas wandered around with concern for me, more nervous than myself.

I asked Gandalf who he thought was communicating with me, "I am afraid I do not know." His eyes for a moment looked distant. "Actually... I think that I recall reading something about this that mentioned the one who wished to communicate needed something personal of the one they are trying to reach."

"So who ever this is, has something of mine?" I asked, surprised.

"Precisly."

I nodded, it made sense. "That would be how they are able to find the individual."

Gandalf nodded.

"So, then the list of potential communicators has narrowed drastically." Aragorn joined us at the grand table in the hall.

"And her father could still be the one." Elrond added as he stood beside a window looking out over the courtyard.

Legolas came and stood behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. He looked at Elrond. "Knowing what this form of communication does to the receiver, would you use it to contact Arwen?"

Elrond turned, an eyebrow raised. For a brief moment he just stared at Legolas. Then he sighed and shook his head, "No. I would not. Unless it was highly important... yet even then I would have some extreme reservations about it."

"But we know that Earinsul is traveling to Rivendell, even as we speak. If there was something that important wouldn't he have sent it with the message that told us he was traveling to meet her?" Aragorn asked.

Arwen placed a hand on Aragorn's arm and smiled at him. "Then the list gets smaller." She said.

"And it is looking like Ahlinniel even more." I added.

The conversation stopped and eventually I found myself back in my room. Elrond had given me the letter my father had sent. I held it and looked at the elegantly scripted letters. It was hard for me to grasp the idea that my father had touched the same paper; that he had actually written this message.

Legolas found me. "Are you happy to be seeing your father soon?"

I turned and smiled at him, "Yes, very. My problem is that I am finding it hard to believe."

Legolas brushed my cheek lovingly. "What's hard to believe?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know."

Legolas brought his lips to mine. I sighed into his body as he wrapped his arms around me tighter. We melted into eachother. His hands tangled in my hair as I clung to him.

I was about to gently lead him to the bed, until I started smelling smoke. I pulled away and looked at the hearth, which wasn't burning at the time. I started feeling dizzy, panic filled me. I pushed Legolas away.

"Daniyel, what's wrong?" He asked with wide, worry filled eyes.

"Get Gandalf!" I yelled.

_Legolas_

I ran out of the room and straight to the hall where I knew that Gandalf was sitting.

"Gandalf!"

"What is it?" He asked, eyeing me.

"It's happening."

"What's happening?" He looked slightly confused for a moment, then he stood up. "Oh my. Elrond perhaps you should join me."

Elrond nodded and the two of them head to the room. I followed on their heels.

"Legolas, I think that it would be best if you stayed out of the room." Gandalf said in the doorway, blocking my entry. He glanced at Gimli and Aragorn behind me then the door closed and was locked.

I hadn't expected to be locked out of the room. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"She will be alright." Aragorn said.

I nodded at him. There were so many thoughts running through my mind. I was scared for Daniyel. It was made all the worse, when I heard her scream from the room.

Panic hit me and I pounded on the door yelling for Daniyel.

She screamed again and it pierced through my very core. It felt like something cracked within me.

Aragorn gripped my arms and tried pulling me away from the door I was pounding on.

She screamed again. I could hear the pain in her voice.

The crack spread and the tears came. I couldn't help her and all I wanted to do was be there for her. I pushed Aragorn away as he tried to restrain me.

"I know how you're feeling, Legolas. Trust me." He said, trying to calm me down. "I can gurantee you that her hearing you pounding on the door and crying isn't helping her."

She screamed again, louder and filled with more pain. I could hear her crying.

I fought against Aragorn harder, my vision blured by my tears. I screamed for Daniyel.

Aragorn wrapped his arms around me pinning my arms to my side. His hands locked against my chest as he pulled me away from the door and around the corner.

She screamed again.

I collapsed against Aragorn, my cheeks streaked with tears and more flowing from my eyes. Aragorn lowered me to the ground and leaned me against the stone wall.

I sat with my back to the stone, my knees bent, elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. I had never cried like that ever before, but I found that I was having a hard time stopping. The one that I loved most in the world was screaming in pain and I couldn't help her.

Aragorn stayed there with me. "She'll be fine, Legolas. She's strong and will get through this." His voice was low and I could hear his concern for Daniyel in it.

I closed my eyes and calmed my sobs. "You heard Gandalf! Aragorn, this could kill her." I grabbed my chest, a pain growing there inside me. "She's still weak from before. Do you really think that she'll make it through this?" I turned and my eyes pleaded for his comfort, but more for his truth.

Aragorn leaned against the stone with me. "I've known her a bit longer than you have. You know that she used to travel between Rivendell and Lorien by herself?"

I nodded.

"She trained with Haldir in Lorien. She worked hard. She took to the blade and bow like it was second nature for her. Everyone likes her." Aragorn continued. "She has never met anyone that hasn't instantly liked her and felt the need to protect her. All of us here are worried for her, but I know that she will be fine. She is too stubborn to leave you, she loves you too much."

I heard her scream again, the pain in my chest increasing. I gripped my tunic harder and sqeezed my eyes shut, tears flowing down my face.

Gimli sat in on a bench in the corridor, smoking. His face betrayed his emotions, I saw his concern.

"Legolas, do you think that Gandalf and Elrond are in there with her and not feeling some pain for Daniyel like you are?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I couldn't say anything. Her screams continued, only they were more of fear and not out of pain.

I rested my head against the wall, eyes closed. I searched for my memories of Daniyel. I rewatched our first meeting. Her smile, kind and loving; her eyes beautiful and fierce. I fought to fill my vision with her happy smile.

Eventually, the screams stopped. I half expected Gandalf or Elrond to come out and tell me something terrible, but when niether of them came out at all, it actually made me feel a little bit better.

Aragorn and Gimli stayed there with me, both offering me their silent support.

_Daniyel_

Gandalf and Elrond entered the room. Gandalf spoke some words to Legolas at the door, then closed and locked the door.

Fear rose within me, I wanted Legolas there with me.

I screamed as I felt the fire lick at my legs. The smell of burnt flesh filled the room.

"Daniyel, you need to try and ignore the pain of the fire." Gandalf's voice seemed distant. "I know that it doesn't seem like an easy thing to do, but you have to focus."

I did my best to obey, but the flames seemed to grow in intensity. They licked at my stomach, through my clothing and again I screamed as my flesh was burned.

I could hear Legolas pounding on the door. The fear was clear in his voice. I closed my eyes, sqeezing the tears out.

The invisible flames grew hotter and burned my arm, where it was bandaged from the burns before. The flame burned through the bandage and seared the already wounded skin underneath. I screamed as the pain flared through my body.

"Daniyel?" I heard a voice say. It was female and at first I thought that it was Arwen, until I remembered that she wasn't in the room with us.

"I can hear someone." I said, speaking to Gandalf.

"Good, focus on that voice." Gandalf said, his voice sounding even further away.

I closed my eyes and focused on the female voice I had heard. The flames were even hotter. I opened my eyes and I could actually see the flames! I screamed, with fear of the them not from pain.

"Daniyel! Calm down. The connection needs to be made and once it is the fire will no longer hurt you. Focus on my voice." Said the female voice again.

The flames licked at my flesh and I tried to stiffle the scream. I closed my eyes and focused on the female voice.

"I am so sorry to have to do this to you, but I really need your help." Her voice was full of anxiety.

For a brief moment the flames grew hotter, then suddenly the heat was gone. I opened my eyes and saw myself surround by blue flames. Standing in, what looked like a cave dwelling. My room with Gandalf and Elrond was gone.

A female elf approached me. My eyes widened, "Ahlinniel!" Legolas had been right.

She smiled kindly and me. "Daniyel. It has been far too long since I last saw you, my friend."

"Why now?" I asked. Eyeing her in disbelief.

She lowered her eyes, "All this time, I thought you were dead. I knew your mother had been killed. I, along with everyone else, assumed you had died along with her."

"That's not what I mean. When you left after that night-"

"That was a long time ago."

"Not for me it wasn't."

Her brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"I believe that I went to Saruman to tell him about... something. I was with my mother and... We didn't know that he was not on our side and he tortured my mother and I. We escaped and my mother was killed."

Ahlinniel put her hand to her mouth and shook her head, "I'm so sorry." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"What ever it is that I knew, I went to tell Saruman, I never did tell him. And then I used a spell to wipe the memory away, but it backfired and wiped all my memories away. Only recently I have been slowly getting them back. One of which was the memory of what happened to you that night and then when you left the next day after knocking me out."

"I am so sorry, Daniyel. I never meant to hurt you." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I believe you." And I did.

"I had to leave. I couldn't face my father."

I could understand that much. "Where did you go?"

"I had heard of someone building an army... That person was Saruman. I didn't know it at the time, I just followed the information that I was given. It just happened to lead to Saruman." She looked so sad. I wanted to wrap my arms around her, but somehow I knew that wasn't possible.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I suduced him," she shrugged. "That's the easiest way to put it. I told him what happened to me and that I wanted the men to pay for what they had done. He let me stay with him. He told me his plans, and eventually, I fled. I didn't want any part of a war waged on those that hadn't hurt me. But by then it was too late." She turned away from me.

"What do you mean? What was too late?" I asked, not entirely sure I wanted to hear the answer. I narrowed my eyes at her.

She kept her back toward me, "By the time I fled, I was already pregnant."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"When I fled I was pregnant, I just didn't know it yet." Ahlinniel continued, her head hung low.

"Who was the father, Ahlinniel?" I asked, not certain I wanted to know the truth.

"Saruman." She shook her head. "I never meant for it to happen."

I was in shock! I didn't even know that wizards could produce a child. Even as I thought that I felt childish and ignorant. I didn't say anything. I just waited for her to continue.

"At first I was scared and nervous. I went into hiding to protect my baby. Once he was born I moved again, just incase."

"He?"

She nodded, "Yes, his name is Hirion. He was so beautiful when he was born."

"And what does Hirion have to do with why you... summoned me here?" I had a feeling things didn't end well with her son.

"Apparently, the combination of elf and wizard is not a very good thing."

"What do you mean?"

"He has a power..." Her eyes grew distance and tears fell over her cheeks. "He's so strong." She covered her face with her hands and began to sob.

I wished I could physically touch her and hold her. I just wanted to offer her some comfort. "Ahlinniel... What power does he have?"

"I don't know what it's called, I don't even know if it has a name."

"Explain it to me."

She closed her eyes, "He controls people. He just has to touch them and he controls them." She looked at me, her eyes were red from crying so much.

"How does he control them?"

"He makes them do what ever he whats. He has turned into... something I don't even recognize anymore."

"Has he tried to control you?" I asked with concern.

She shook her head, "It doesn't work on me. If it did I wouldn't be here trying to tell you all of this. Once he makes the connection through touch, who ever it is, is forever his."

I was confused. None of it made any sense.

She looked at me and gave me a half smile. "I know it doesn't make sense. At first I thought that he and his friends were just pretending, but then things got worse. As he grew up and he began to look at girls... He made them fight eachother for him, sometimes to death." She began to sob again.

"Ahlinniel, he sounds dangerous."

She chuckled, "You have no idea. I have never kept the truth of his father from him. He wanted to go to Saruman and join him and Sauron in the war, but I wouldn't tell him where his father was. Word has reached us that Aragorn, Isildur's heir, helped to defeat Saruman. And now Hirion has heard that Aragorn has taken the throne of Gondor."

I didn't like where it was going. I had a feeling that things were about to go down a dark road.

"Hirion wants revenge for his father's death. And the one name that is tied to Saruman's death is Aragorn, as far as Hirion knows." She turned away from me.

"Are you saying that Hirion is coming here to Minas Tirith to kill Aragorn?" As much as the thought of someone trying to kill one of my closest friends was a daunting idea, I also didn't really think that one young half-elf could accomplish much on his own.

"I know what you're thinking." Her voice was so quiet. "He is capable of so much more than you know."

I was still skeptical on the ability of Hirion being able to accomplish his revenge.

"He has already sent out dozens of individulas to attempt an assasination on Aragorn. I don't know how many he has control over know."

"How do we break the control Hirion has over these people?"

"The only way to do it is to kill Hirion." She looked at me, no emotion evident on her face.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Are you asking me to kill Hirion? He's your son, Ahlinniel."

"I don't know who he is anymore, but that... Thing, isn't my son! He needs to be stopped. Please, Daniyel, you have to help me."

"I don't know what you expect me to do. I don't know what Hirion looks like. I wouldn't know him even if he stood right infront of me."

"He won't do it himself. He'll send someone else to do it for him."

"Then how are we supposed to stop him?" I was confused in the mess of things. Just when I would start making sense of something Ahlinniel was saying, she would throw something else into the mix and confuse me all over again.

"I am tracking Hirion myself."

"You truly intend to kill your own son?" I asked in disbelief.

"I have to. He needs to be stopped."

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, building my resolve. "You don't need to do it alone. Let me help you. Tell me where you are."

She looked hesitant for a moment. "I am in the Hills of Evendim. He is on his way toward Rivendell, I believe. I am hoping that once I reach Bree I will hear some word of him and his where abouts."

I nodded. "My father is headed to Rivendell as we speak. Perhaps meeting there in a fortnight would work for you?" I asked, hoping everything could, for once, go according to my plans.

"I think I can manage that." She smiled warmly at me. "After all this time, it will be so good to see you again."

I returned her smile, "Stay safe, Ahlinniel."

She nodded, "I am sorry that I had to resort to this, but I needed to warn you, for your friend's sake."

"And I am glad that you did." I looked around as if there were a mechanism to turn off the fire and thus send me back to my room. "How do I-?"

She giggled. "I simply remove your amulet from the fire." She pointed down at where my feet were. In the midst of the fire was a necklace that had an amnythest stone on it. It triggered something within me, like a spark to a fire, but I wasn't certain what.

"Alright then, I'll see you in Rivendell in a fortnight. Promise you'll be there?" I asked.

"I promise." She looked down at the ground. "Thank you, Daniyel." Raising her head again she looked at me with kind eyes, that had somehow changed to a more hazel color than they were dark from my last memory of her. "I always could count on you."

She reached for the amulet, "Wait!" I cried. "Is it going to hurt?"

She shook her head, "No, only establishing the connection hurts the receiver. You'll be fine."

"Until next time." I added, slightly sarcastically.

"There won't be a next time... I hope."

I smiled at her as she removed the amulet from the fire. The flames around me disappeared and my room in Minas Tirith returned. Gandalf and Elrond stood there waiting for me to say something. Elrond held a small jar, I assumed was the salve for my burns, and some bandages.

"Are you alright?" Elrond asked.

I nodded, "I think Aragorn should be here for what I have to say."

_Legolas_

I heard the door unlock and open. I was on my feet at the door before it was fully open. Gandalf stood there eyeing me, then smiled kindly at me. "She is fine." He said moving aside so that I could enter.

Aragorn, Gimli and Arwen followed me into the room. Arwen was kind enough to bring Daniyel some tea.

I instantly took Daniyel into my arms, thankful to once again have her safe in my embrace. I wasn't gently enough though in my joy, and I made her wince in pain.

Elrond saw, "Perhaps we could allow her to change and her burns to be tended to before this meeting of sorts?"

Gandalf nodded, "Right, right. Of course. Come now everyone, out." He turned and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "That means you, Legolas."

I looked at Daniyel, who smiled at me lovingly, "Go. It is fine."

Elrond placed a hand on my shoulder. "Arwen will help her."

I nodded reluctantly, not wanting to leave her side.

"We'll wait for you in the main hall, my dear." Elrond said to Daniyel. He handed the bandages and salve to Arwen and then we all left.

In the main hall a large fire was burning, warming the cold, stone hall. Torches were lit along all the walls as it was beginning to darken outside.

Gimli, Gandalf and Aragorn all lit their pipes and made themselves comfortable.

I turned to Elrond, "Did she say anything?"

"Not yet, only that Aragorn needed to be there for what she has to say."

After that, the hall fell to silence.

What seemed like hours, but was probably more like minutes, later Daniyel and Arwen joined us.

Daniyel wrapped her arm around my torso and buried her face in my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Yes."

I kissed her head and then she pulled away, taking my hand in hers and together we approached the grand table that sat before the throne.

Gimli sat, lounging in the steward's chair. Aragorn was at the head of the table with Elrond to his left and Gandalf to his right.

I stayed standing, while Daniyel took a seat beside Elrond. I stood near her, leaning against a stone collumn.

She took a deep breath before starting her story.

"Legolas was right, it was Ahlinniel. She had a warning for us." She told us everything about Saruman's son, Hirion, and how he wanted to assasinate Aragorn.

How he had a special power that allowed him to control anyone he touched and that those were the people he was sending in to attempt to kill Aragorn. I was reluctant to believe everything she was saying. After all, her last memory of Ahlinniel was of her going dark.

"She is determined to kill Hirion. It is the only way to stop the assasins. We will not know who they are until they strike." Daniyel continued.

Aragorn was oddly calm. Arwen was showing her nerves for the both of them.

"I want to help Ahlinniel. I do not believe that she will succeed in killing her son on her own."

Elrond nodded, "I doubt any mother, in her right mind, would be able to kill her child."

"I have told Ahlinniel that I will be meeting her in Rivendell within a fortnight. My father will be there around that time, so, I can accomplish two tasks at once."

"Are you certain that Ahlinniel can be trusted? This isn't some type of game to her?" I asked her.

She looked at me, "I saw the difference in her. She means us no harm, she only wants to help. I trust her."

She showed resolve in her decision. If Daniyel trusted Ahlinniel, then it left no reason for us not to trust her as well. "Very well. Then when do we leave?"

She looked at Elrond, "How long will it take to travel to Rivendell?"

"Longer than a fortnight."

"What if it were just Legolas and I on horses and we rode straight on, only resting when absolutly necessary?"

Elrond nodded, "Elves travel much faster on their own. If you traveled swiftly, you could make it by then."

She looked at me, "Then we leave at once."

I nodded and moved to leave.

"You don't go alone. I will travel with you to Rivendell." Elrond said, standing.

"Arwen will join you, as well." Aragorn added standing up.

"No! I wish to stay here with you." She pleaded with him, bringing her hand to his cheek.

"Arwen, I want nothing more than for you to stay here with me, but I would feel better knowing that you were with your father for the time being." Aragron said brushing her cheek lovingly.

She leaned into his hand, "I don't want to leave you."

"I know, but please, go with your father."

She nodded, a single tear falling down her cheek. He embraced her then turned and looked a young servant man. "Ready four horses, the fastest we have."

The young man nodded, "Yes, My Lord." Then he left.

Elrond looked at Daniyel. "I suggest a change of clothing, before leaving."

She nodded and stood up, then headed to her room. I wanted to go with her, but I knew that it would be quicker for her to change alone.

Elrond turned to me, "You should get ready as well. We will leave within the hour."

I obeyed and fetched my swords and bow. While I hoped that I didn't need my weapons, one could never be too careful.

As I made my way toward the stable I saw Daniyel. She was petting the horse I assumed she would be riding. Back in her riding gear and wearing her blades, daggers and bow, she was stunning. Even in rags she would be the most beautiful around.

I never believed in love at first sight, until I saw her. I had never thought that I would even be blessed enough to find love. The day she walked into my life was a very happy day for me.

She turned and looked at me with her stunning eyes. "Are you just going to stand there staring at me, or are you going to help me into my saddle?" She asked playfully.

I smiled and obeyed. Lifting her was easy, being an elf almost seemed to defy all reason. We could walk atop snow, without disturbing it; our footsteps barely made any noise; horses could carry us with ease longer than they could any other creature. I set her in her saddle. She tenderly grazed her fingers across my cheek, the very touch sending a blaze through me and filling me with desire.

I closed my eyes and relished the desire flowing through me as I leaned into her hand.

"I love you, Legolas." Her words melted every inch of me.

She didn't know the effect that she truly had on me.

I opened my eyes and looked into her's. "I love you, Daniyel."

Aragorn clapped me on my back, ""Safe travels, my friends." Half pulling me toward my horse he spoke further to me, "Keep them safe."

I looked in his eyes and saw a hint of fear there, something I had never seen before. "I promise you I will."

He smiled and the fear disappeared, "Thank you, my friend."

Gimli approached, "I'd go with ya lad, but I'm afraid that I would slow ya down."

Aragorn nodded, "That you would."

Gimli smiled at me, as much as a dwarf could smile I suppose. "Take care lad." He nodded toward Daniyel, "And watch out for the lass, will ya?"

I smiled at Gimli, "I will, my friend."

The four of us, Elrond, Arwen, Daniyel, and I, set out.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

_Legolas_

We rode silently, stopping only when the horses needed to rest and graze. We made it to Rivendell a few days short of a fortnight. The four of us had barely gotten any sleep while we rode straight through, barely allowing ourselves to rest. By the time we reached Rivendell we were exhausted.

The sun was setting, dying the sky pink, purple, orange and red. I slid off my horse and then helped Daniyel off of her's. She slid smoothly into my arms, her feet landing on the ground. I could tell that she was very tired; she could hardly keep her eyes open.

I swept her feet off the ground and held her against me. "Let me help you." I whispered in her ear.

"Here in _my_ house, until you are wed, you two will sleep in seperate rooms." Elrond said eyeing me.

I bowed my head, "Of course, my lord." I would respect Elrond's wishes.

I understood where he was coming from. We weren't married yet and essentially it wasn't customary for Daniyel and I to sleep in the same room... let alone, everything that we had already done together. I didn't regret our decisions back in Rohan, we had thought that we were going to die. Now that things were calming down, propriety was important.

By the time that I got to Daniyel's room, she was fast asleep. I wished that I could stay with her and just hold her, but I didn't wish to entice Elrond's displeasure.

I laid her gently down on the bed, then covered her with a blanket. She happily curled up on the bed and made herself comfortable. I gently kissed her cheek and then left her to rest.

I was tired, but I didn't think that I was ready to sleep. It had been a while since I had slept without Daniyel nearby, and I didn't think that I would be able to sleep too well without her.

Out in the hall, as I was desending the steps, I ran into Arwen. "I'm sorry about father's request."

"There is nothing wrong with what he is asking." I replied with a smile.

"Would you like some to join father and I for some tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

She led the way to the library where Elrond was sitting at a table. There was already tea in cups, waiting for us. Arwen and I joined Elrond at the table.

"How is she?" Elrond asked.

"She is asleep. Exhausted from the journey and still weak from nearly dying." I responded.

"Yes, well, we are here. At last." He smiled. "One never realizes how much they miss their home, until they are away for too long. I am certain that you miss Mirkwood."

I actually hadn't thought of Mirkwood. It was my home, but since I fell in love with Daniyel, my home was where ever she was. I realized I wasn't really missing my home.

"My home is with Daniyel." I replied.

Elrond and Arwen smiled at me. "As it should be." Elrond said.

I knew that while Rivendell was, in fact, his actual home, he missed his wife. A terrible tragedy had befallen his family and his wife, Celebrian daughter of Galadriel, had been taken by Orcs. She was tortured to the point of her mind breaking and when their sons rescued Celebrian, she was gone, mentally. There was nothing that Elrond or Galadriel could do for her, so they sent her to the Undying Lands, in hopes that there she would recieve the care she needed.

I couldn't even think about the way he was feeling without his wife for so long. He was probably more eager to return then anyone else. His only reason for staying, as far as I could see, was Arwen.

"Now, I have a concern to voice with you." Elrond said looking into his cup of tea.

"My lord?"

"Daniyel trusts Ahlinniel, but what we know of her... Well, suggests that we shouldn't openly trust her." Elrond replied.

"I understand your concern, but if Daniyel says that we can trust her-"

"Daniyel's weakness might be compromising her ability to make proper decisions." Arwen interjected.

I looked at Elrond, "If this is what you thought, then why would you agree with her and follow her here?"

"This is my home, hearing the news of someone who might be dangerous, heading here... It concerned me greatly."

"So, you came to protect your home?"

"Precisly!"

"We're not saying that she's wrong, we're just stating our concerns." Arwen broke in to defend her father.

I stood up, realizing where this was going, "If it concerns you so, I suggest you voice _your concerns_ with Daniyel. I will not be your errand boy! I trust Daniyel's decisions in trusting Ahlinniel, which means I, too, will put my trust in Ahlinniel."

Arwen lowered her eyes, refusing to look at me. Elrond, on the other hand, looked at me kindly. I half expected him to be stern with me.

"I understand, Legolas. I merely wanted to know whether you shared Daniyel's view of Ahlinniel or not. I will keep reservations about her until I meet her for myself."

I nodded, "Fine. Is there more, or are we done here, my lord?"

"You may stay in the room you were in last time you were here." Elrond looked at his cup of tea.

I bowed my head, "Thank you, my lord."

I found myself out at the seating area where I had come across Daniyel last time we were there. Rivendell was unusually quiet. So many of our kind had already left for the Undying Lands, the time of the elves truly was coming to an end.

A part of me really wondered whether Daniyel was willing staying here with me or if she wanted to go with the rest of our kind.

I sat on the bench and relaxed to the sounds of the flowing rivers and cascading waterfalls. My thoughts were on Daniyel as they always were. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

_Daniyel_

I rolled on to my back and opened my eyes. Darkness filled the room -well as dark as the glowing wonder of Rivendell could get- looking out the window I could see the stars overhead. My hand gropped the bedding beside me, searching for Legolas. I had gotten used to him sleeping beside me.  
As tired as I should have been, I was no longer tired. I got up and found a new, clean dress on the foot of my bed. Sitting on the table was a pitcher of water.

It didn't take me too long to clean up and get dressed in the newly given to me gown. It was lavendar with pink embroidered flowers and hems, it flowed like water around me. Chances are it was one of Arwen's gowns.

I wandered around Rivendell, breathing in the familiar scent of elves, water, trees, and ancient surroundings. This had always felt like a home to me and I was happy to be back. Soon, I would even have one of my closest friends and my father with me.

I found Legolas laying on a bench, asleep. It seemed like a lifetime ago since we were here last.

I gently brushed Legolas' cheek. He smiled at me while keeping his eyes closed. "It is still night, why are you awake?"

He moved his feet, bending one knee and putting the other on the ground, leaving enough room for me to sit. "I couldn't sleep any longer."

"Do you at least feel better?" He asked, sitting up and leaning on his knees.

"I do actually. Though I would have slept better it you had been with me."

"I know how you feel." He took my hand in both of his hands, our fingers lacing together. We fit so perfectly together. Every part of me believed that we were destined to be together. "But I will respect Lord Elrond's wishes."

I nodded, I understood, but it didn't mean that I had to like it.

With his left hand he gently lifted my chin to look at him. "One day we will be married and no one will be able to keep us apart for any amount of time." In the light of Rivendell, his eyes seemed to sparkle as they reflected all the magical light around us.

I brought my hand to his cheek, cupping it lightly. "I think a small part of me believes that day will never come. For us, it seems that one thing after another keeps happening." My hand slowly fell back into my lap.

He glanced down at my other hand still in his, fingering the ring that he had given me. "When I gave you this ring, it was with a promise that we will be wed. And soon, might I add!" He brought the ringed hand to his lips and laid a gentle kiss on it.

If I could freeze that moment in time and live in it forever, I would be eternally happy. Thinking about it, though, there are plenty of moments with Legolas that I would be happy to live in forever. My happiness was with Legolas.

I looked into his eyes and could see the exhaustion that was there. "You need sleep, my love."

"I don't want to leave you."

I smiled, "Then don't. Rest your head in my lap. I will stay here with you while you sleep."

"But Lord Elrond-"

"This is no bed, and I have no intention of sleeping." I patted my lap.

A smile spread across his face, "Are you sure?"

"There have been so many nights when you have comforted me and held me while I slept, don't you think that it is time I repay that kindness?"

I could see his body sigh as he laid his head in my lap. I gently stroaked his hair and started to sing to him.

_"The wind, it whispers_

_Can you hear?_

_It sings softly,_

_Of times that disappear._

_Blue skies, daylight, moon glowing bright,_

_Even stars that shine at night._

_Fields of green, flowers in the spring,_

_All to you, this song they sing._

_But me, I sing of my love that always remains._

_My heart yours for all time_

_The only thing just as constant_

_Is your love that echoes mine._

_Two hearts bound together,_

_Melded for all Eternity._

_Side by side there's nothing we can't weather._

_Our hearts soaring forever in serenity._

_The wind it whispers,_

_Can you hear?_

_It sings softly,_

_Of times that disapear._

_But me, I sing of my love that always remains._

_My heart your for all time._

_The only thing just as constant,_

_Is your love that echoes mine."_

"I don't think I have ever heard you sing before." Legolas said, half asleep.

"I'm sorry. I can't remember the last time I sang, I am probably a little out of practice."

"No," He rolled on his back and looked up at me. "It was beautiful. Where did you get it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Just something I remembered."

I heard a foot step from behind me followed by a voice, "Your mother used to sing that to me."

Within a heartbeat Legolas and I were up, on our feet facing the intruder.

Seeing his face sent a flash of images through my head. He was my father.

His eyes were soft and welcoming, they held tears as he step closer to me.

I was frozen where I stood, my own eyes welling up with tears. "Father?" He was just as I had remembered him, every single detail. My father stood before me, yet it didn't seem entirely real.

"I thought I would never see you again." He moved closer.

Legolas had his hand on the small of my back, but remained silent.

Earinsul came within arms reach and tenderly grazed a finger over my cheek, "My daughter."

I smiled and fell into my father's arms, tears streaming down my cheeks. We stood there for a time, just holding eachother tightly.

"When I received word that you were alive and well, I couldn't get to you fast enough. We all thought that you were captured and killed, after your mother... died."

His words hit me and I started sobbing harder, "I'm so sorry. I couldn't help her."

He took my face in his hands and looked at me. "No, no, my precious daughter. None of that is your fault." My sobs stopped as he looked at me. "Don't ever think that it was your fault."

I nodded as I wiped my tears, his thumbs moved along my cheek helping.

"Oh, my darling daughter, what happened all that time ago?" He asked.

I sighed and started telling him everything. From the escape of Saruman's torture to the clean sweep of my memory. Then I told him bits and pieces of what the Fellowship and everything that we had accomplished and how parts of my memory were slowly coming back.

Within all that I had spoke only briefly of Legolas. When I was done I glanced at him, he was leaning against a tree trunk, patiently waiting.

"Is this you husband?" Earinsul asked, standing and facing him.

I smiled, "Not quite yet."

Legolas stepped forward.

"Father, this is Legolas, the one I intend to wed." I said with a smile.

Legolas bowed his head, respectfully.

"Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood?" My father asked, surprised.

"Yes, that's right." Legolas replied with curiosity.

"I suppose that I should call you 'Lord' then?"

Legolas shook his head, "No, I would rather you didn't. Just use my name, if it pleases you."

Earinsul nodded, "Very well, Legolas."

"When did you arrive?" I asked my father.

"Just a while ago. Lord Elrond sent me out here to find you."

"Your probably exhausted, perhaps we should find you a room?"

"I am a bit tired, but I would rather stay and spend some time with you."

"Daniyel's right, you need some sleep. There will be time in the coming days." Legolas added.

"You look as though you could use some rest yourself, Legolas."

Legolas smiled and clapped him on his back. "Right you are, we both could us some rest. Come on, let us seek out Elrond and find you a room."

My father smiled. The three of us headed toward the main houses that made up Rivendell.

Elrond had a room awaiting my father. I walked him to his room while Legolas excused himself and went to his own room.

My father was reluctant to go to sleep, but I pretended that I needed to get sleep myself. Eventually, he laid down and closed his eyes after I promised him that we would have time to talk in the morning.

"Good night, father." I said as I began to close the door.

"Good night, my daughter."

I made my way to my own room and took off the gown I was given, then crawled in bed. I laid there a while, just smiling happily. I had found my father; Soon my closest friend would be with me; And soon I would marry Legolas.

I drifted off to sleep and had a dreamless night.


End file.
